Deceitful Desires
by ShimmerSweet
Summary: Kagome is a successful record producer who refuses to sign a deal with Miroku's band. Since she doesn't know Inuyasha is part of the band he decides to date her and use her to get to the top of the music business. Will he triumph and get what he desires?
1. The Meeting

A/N:  I'm so sorry that I haven't had the chance to update _Through the Rain_ but I will as soon as I get over my writers block for that fic…  Since that was going no where fast I decided to post a totally new fic.  I hope you guys like it, and don't worry about _Through the Rain_ I'm just not sure what kind or route I want it to take yet, because I have a couple options in mind.  So without further ado here's my new fic.  Enjoy!  ^_^

Oh yeah!  I own none of these characters, the only thing I probably own is the plot….

**Deceitful Desires**

_Chapter 1_

_The Meeting_

_By ShimmerSweet_

It was one of those days.  A day where everything and anything could go wrong and as predicted, it did.  For Kagome, 25, most would think people like her never had bad days because it seemed like the sun always shined its brightest just for her.  Kagome was beautiful with long black hair that fell down her back and misty blue eyes.  She was tall and slender and always seemed to smile.  Her family loved her as much as she loved them, and to top it off she finished college early and was already starting a successful career in music. 

She was one of the fast rising record producers in the music business.  All her clients were new, successful, and well-known.  So as their pockets got bigger so did hers.  Who was she to complain over that?  But one event would change the course of her skyrocketing career, the great ties between her and her family, and her positive outlook on life.  One man would come strolling into her life and give her what she's never had before, her first love.  Now what could be so wrong about this day if she meets her first love?  She'll just have to find out the hard way because she won't know that today was one of the worst days of her life until she was to far in to be reeled out.

Kagome came strolling into her office humming the melody of "lovely day", so far she had just closed a sure fire deal, checked the music charts to find out two of her clients were in the top ten, it was Friday, a pay day, and earlier that day she had set up an all girls night right after work.  

Today was sailing over smooth waters and she was enjoying every second of it.  Kagome filed away some papers and headed to the front desk where Sango, her best friend and secretary, was sitting and doing some paper work.

"Hey Sango, how's it going?"

Sango looked up at Kagome and smiled.

"Everything is okay, but…"  Sango was tapping her pen on the desk and frowning, but sprung up out of her seat, her face beaming.  "It will be even better tonight!"  Sango was squealing with delight now.  "The idea of having an all girls night was wonderful!  I can't wait to get to the spa!"

Kagome was beaming with happiness at the thought of spa treatment.  "And then we can all go to the new night club to meet some hopefully decent guys."

Sango snorted at Kagome's comment.  "Decent guys…?  Around here…?  You must be kidding me, especially after our last boyfriends…"

Kagome put her finger to her lip as she thought.  "They were jerks, weren't they?"

"And cheap" Sango added as she put away her paperwork and took her purse from her desk.  "Come on Kagome, we don't want to be late meeting the others."

"Okay, just let me grab my purse, I'll be quick, I promise." Kagome said as she ran back to her office to get it.  She snatched it off her desk, locked her office and rushed to Sango.  When she came to Sango she was just hanging up the phone.  She turned to Kagome looking a little disappointed. 

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I forgot to tell you earlier that there was a group down stairs that's waiting for you.  They said they had an appointment with you but I didn't see it written down anywhere so I sent them down in the lobby about an hour ago…  Do you want to meet them?" Sango said sheepishly.

Kagome's happy face had disappeared but she still smirked at Sango in a friendly way.  "Yeah, might as well, they have been waiting quite a while now…"

Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder to give some sort of comfort and gave a little smile back.  "I'm really sorry, it's not like me to forget…"

Kagome took a deep breath and kept her smile plastered on her face.  "It's okay, everyone forgets every now and then.  Just do me a favor and tell the girls I'll be running late."

"Sure thing, well I'll see you later."  Sango said as she headed for the stair exit at a fast jog.  "Oh, and Kagome, watch out for the one with the purple shirt!  He's a pervert!"  With that last statement Sango was gone.

Kagome headed in the opposite direction of Sango towards the elevator then the lobby.  With every step she took she could hear the crisp 'click' of her heels against the polished marble floor.  She even heard the echo of her steps since most of the employees had clocked out and went home.  As she walked at a brisk pace she checked her hair for any stray strands from her tight bun and made sure her skirt and blouse were in place.  No matter who she was meeting she always wanted to look professional.  When she turned the corner she saw two men sitting in the main lobby, one with a purple shirt and one with a white shirt.

The one in the purple shirt was sitting on the bench in a meditated state.  His hair was slicked back in a little pony tail and his guitar was lying right next to him.  Even though he looked quite friendly she would still keep in mind Sango's warning.  The other one wore a loose white tee and was dozing off in a chair with his arms crossed and drum sticks in his lap.  He had his brown hair tied in a high ponytail which went down the back of his neck.

Kagome sighed and put her face eye level with them and cleared her throat.  They both jumped at her sudden presence but once the one in the purple shirt woke up his eyes immediately connected with Kagome's cleavage, while the other man yawned and rubbed his eyes.  Noticing what the man's eyes were fixed on, Kagome stood up quickly and fixed her blouse as she glared at the once meditating man.  Kagome cleared her throat once more and decided to get started so she could meet up with the girls. 

Kagome took a deep breath and said her introduction in one breath that was fast but understandable.  "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi, one of Music Corp's leading record producers.  My job is to see what ya got, and decide if it's good enough to cut a deal.  And if you have the goods I'm looking for then I'll be the one to organize cd's, tours, music videos, appearances on television and other events and so on.  So if you want to go anywhere in your music career you have to impress me. Now, that I've introduced myself, who may I ask are you two?"  Now she was smiling with sincerity as she looked at the expressions on their faces as they tried to comprehend what she had just said.

The one in the purple shirt caught on fast and stood to take her hand in his with a dazed look on his face.  "My name is Miroku, and my friend over there is Koga, and we're part of a band.  But I was wondering if you would do me a favor?"  At this question Koga immediately slapped his hand on his forehead and shook his head in disgust.

Kagome's eyes scanned from Koga to Miroku in question as she hesitated at asking him what it was that he wanted.  "…what is it…?" 

Miroku squeezed her hands gently.  "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"  Then he let his hand slide to her backside giving it a tight little squeeze.  

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and once Kagome had fully registered what he had said she slapped him across the face leaving a great red hand print on his left cheek.  "You are the most—"  before Kagome could finish, Koga had pushed Miroku aside and quickly spit out all sorts of apologies and excuses for his perverted friend.

"I'm really sorry, he's like that to every beautiful woman he sees, he gets slapped about five times a day, and he still hasn't learned his lesson.  He's—"  Koga stopped to whisper the next part in her ear because Miroku was shooting daggars with his eyes at Koga.  "very sick…… in the head, if you get what I mean."

Kagome put her hand on her hip and glared at Miroku who gave her a dumb smile then she turned to Koga.  "Why should I give someone like him a chance at stardom?!?  He doesn't even know me and just met me all of ten minutes ago and groped me!  Why should I give a womanizer a chance to take advantage of naive young women!  I-I just couldn't live with myself for something like that!"  Kagome turned on her heel and marched off towards the exit while muttering how perverted and disgusting Miroku was.

Koga turned to Miroku, who looked surprised at her response, and hissed at him.  "What the hell is wrong with you!  This is the last place that would look at us and you blow it up in smoke just to satisfy your fucking needs!  What were you thinking?!"  Koga then changed his mind at his question.  "Never mind, I don't want to know what was in your head!  I gotta go try to persuade her into listening to us…"  Before Miroku could respond Koga had sped off towards Kagome and met her at the exit.

Koga quickly grabbed Kagome by her wrist of which she snatched her hand back and glared at him.  "What do you want?  I'm already late for an engagement and your friend was just a waste of my time."

Seeing obviously that she was still pissed off at Miroku he took note to be cautious with what he said.  "I'm really sorry about Miroku and I would like it if you would at least listen to us.  It's the least you could do for our patience, because we did wait in the lobby for an hour."  Koga tried his hardest to look and sound sincere and it seemed to be working.

Kagome took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she calmed her nerves.  "Look, Koga, I know how long you guys were down there and that shows good dedication, but you weren't even there that long.  An hour is nothing compared to what others have waited, but that's beside the point.  You seem like a nice guy that has a great personality and everything, and I'm positive that you guys have great talent I can sorta _feel_ that strong vibe coming off of you which I hardly feel around any other group, even the ones that I have made deals with.  That might sound weird, but I do, I really do…." 

Koga looked at her a little confused.  "Then why don't you just give us enough time to play one song for you."

Kagome smiled at him sweetly.  "Even though I'm sure you have talent, that's not all it takes to make it in the business.  It takes hard work, dedication, and I'm not saying you guys don't have that, but the one thing you guys lack is your image, which I saw back there in the lobby.  The industry has enough womanizers that take advantage of young women, and I won't be responsible for introducing Miroku to these young impressionable women.  Because if I sign him he'll influence some of the young male population and there might be lawsuits placed on him that I would have to deal with, because some kid wanted to be like Miroku and crossed the line and went too far with some girl, doing things she might not want or that might get her hurt. The kid would claim that Miroku was his role model and he only tried to be like him and he thought Miroku would do this or do that and it would just go down hill from there.  That's too much stress for me to put up with.  I'm sorry but I have to go now."  Kagome continued smiling at him sweetly and walked out the building towards her convertible black Jaguar and drove off in a hurry to meet up with Sango, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka at the Passion Spa.

Koga walked back to Miroku in a huff.  When he reached Miroku he was dusting off his clothes and packing up his guitar.  "Ready to go?"  Miroku asked in a cheerful smile.  Koga seriously wanted to punch him square in the jaw and didn't reframe himself from the fulfillment.

Miroku looked shocked as he touched his assaulted cheek that had been slapped and punched in the past fifteen minutes.  "Ow, what did you do that for?" 

Koga clenched his fists so hard his knuckles had turned white.  His jaw was set and his whole facial expression read livid.  "Did you know that she had a good feeling about us just by looking at us, she said she could _feel that we had talent!  She's the only person that's ever said that about us!  You blew a perfectly good chance for us to finally make it!"_

Miroku laughed nervously as he scratched his head.  "Hehe, heh, oops…"

Koga grabbed Miroku by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the building and towards his car, all the while yelling and mumbling about Miroku's actions.  "Just wait until Inuyasha hears this, he told you not to mess up because the producer was a woman..."

Kagome quickly parallel parked her car, set the alarm, and ran inside the Passion Spa building.  She went to the front desk to see if the girls had gone in for their appointment yet.  Kagome stood their patiently, tapping her fingers on the desk, and letting her eyes slide to the clock on the wall that read 6:30, but the older lady didn't seem to notice her as she sat with her feet on the desk with an issue of some decorating magazine held up to her face.  

"Excuse me, but did four younger women go in for an appointment under Higurashi set for six o'clock yet?"  Kagome continued to rap her fingers against the desk but slightly faster.  

The older lady lowered her magazine and shot a glare at Kagome as she blew a big bubble with her gum.  The lady's finger slid down the open schedule book and landed on the highlighted appointments that had already been sent back.  "They just went in about ten minutes ago.  They're just starting their massages now.  Their in room five, it's the third door on the left."  The lady jerked her finger towards the doorway to Kagome's right.

Kagome muttered a quick thank you and headed towards room five. She walked in and Sango, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka where all laying face down on tables getting massages by four very muscular and hansom men.  Kagome's mouth dropped as the door behind her clicked and the girls' heads popped up.

Yuka looked at Kagome with a smile from ear to ear.  "Nice to see ya made it girl!  I thought you wouldn't make it, or at least be a couple hours late."

"Yeah," Sango agreed with Yuka.  "That was fast, so how did it go, did ya cut a deal or what?"

Despite them talking to Kagome, she was still in her trance at the four guys in front of her.

Eri sat up smiling.  "Hey Kagome!  Why don't you just quit drooling and come over here and get a towel on!  We just got started anyway." 

Kagome snapped out of her gaze and turned bright red as the other girls laughed at her state.  Kagome quickly took a towel from off of the fifth table and got changed in the back room in record time and came out and saw the girls talking rapidly and giggling about something and a fifth man with well defined and toned muscles that could easily be seen through his shirt and his uniform pants were just the perfect size to allow her imagination to run wild.  He had long black hair and glistening dark eyes.  Kagome walked over to the table and laid down on her stomach and tried to relax as he draped a towel across her backside and opened up the back of her towel.  She not only felt butterflies in stomach but up her spine, neck, and the rest of her body, and he hadn't even touched her yet.  This feeling was new, maybe it was because she was laying naked on a table with a beautiful man massaging her back, but what did she know.

Her eyelids started to flutter shut as he gently caressed her back with butterfly touches.  Kagome couldn't see him but felt him bend over slightly towards her ear.  The butterflies in her stomach started going crazy as he started to whisper in her ear.

"Would you like it rough or easy…"

Kagome's eyes shot open and widened at this question but quickly turned pink once she noticed he was referring to the massage and nothing else.  "Easy, please."  

She closed her eyes again and relaxed as he started at her shoulders and arms and worked his way down to her lower back.  But she opened her eyes again when he started talking again.

His voice was no longer a whisper as before but it still had a hint of the sexy tone he had used earlier. "My name is Inuyasha, and I will be servicing you today.  Would you like some oils or lotions?"  

Kagome was practically melting on the table as he slowly kneaded her lower back while waiting for a response.  "Oil please."  Kagome asked while practically purring like a cat.

"We have lavender, jasmine, strawberry, raspberry, peaches n' cream, and apple scented oils. Which would you like?"

Kagome closed her eyes again.  "Peaches n' Cream."

She heard him rummaging through the bottles on the little table beside her and eventually stopped once he came across the bottle he needed.  She heard him rub it between his hands and felt him rub it up and down her back, her neck, shoulders and arms.  Her body was going haywire at his ministrations. As he rubbed her lower back she could feel her body move up and down slowly at his gentle and tender movements.  Then he applied the warm oil down her spine and she almost moaned as he spread it across her back.  Kagome was in pure paradise with a man she didn't even know, and it kept getting better as he moved up her back and came down to the top of her hips.  

"So, Kagome, tell us how the group did.  Were they good enough to cut a deal or what?"  Ayumi asked as she and the other girls turned their heads to face Kagome and laughed as they saw her passion covered face as she received her massage on her thighs and calves.  They laughed even harder when she just mumbled as a response.

"Hey Kagome!"  Eri said a little louder to break Kagome out of her trance, of which succeeded.  

Kagome's eyes slid open and focused on her four friends staring and smiling at her.  She had no idea what was so amusing.  "What did you want?"  She said smiling back.

"We wanted to know how the meeting went with the group earlier.  You know, the group with the pervert in the purple shirt?"  Sango asked.

Kagome's eye brows arched as she finally realized what they were talking about.  Her thoughts were a little foggy ever since she was interrupted from her personal paradise so abruptly.  "Oh, you mean Miroku?  Yeah, he is a total perv."  She said nodding.

Yuka's face scrunched up in question.  "You say his name is Miroku?  Does he wear his hair slicked back in a little ponytail?"

Kagome looked at Yuka questioningly.  "Yeah, he did… why?"

Yuka turned her head towards Ayumi and Eri.  "Wasn't he that monk in the purple robes at the temple that one day about two weeks ago?  Isn't he the one who was a little… forward?"

Ayumi snorted at her statement.  "He was more than a little forward, he asked each of us to bear his child after he groped every one of us.  I still can't figure out how he got all three of us at the same time without us noticing."

Eri's nose scrunched up in disgust at the memory.  "What kind of monk behaves like that?"

"He did the same thing to me too!"  Sango said, surprised that a man that was supposedly a monk would do such things.

Kagome sat up on her arms looking just as surprised as Sango did.  "He did that to me also, and then expected me to give him and his friend Koga a record deal.  I didn't even listen to them play because I knew that a womanizer like him didn't deserve any kind of fame.  The industry already has enough just like him and I won't be responsible for another one.  I can't stand men like that.  But the other member, Koga, he was pretty sincere as far as I could see, I actually felt bad refusing him the chance to even play for me—"  Kagome stopped as she heard Inuyasha noisily pack up his materials and walk out the room with the rest of the guys.  She could have sworn she heard him growl, but quickly dismissed the idea. 

All of the girls stared with shock at the same time.  

Eri sat up and looked at the clock on the back wall.  "Wow, time's up already?  Who would have thought we were in here for two hours."

All the girls shrugged and got up to change back into their clothes in the women's locker room across the hall.  They were just talking about random things and how their days went as they finished and headed to the mall that was a block away. They eventually arrived at their favorite designer store and were browsing through a shirt rack.

Sango picked up a rather revealing red shimmering shirt and held it against Kagome.  "This would look nice on you, ya know, I think that guy back at the spa would really like it."  Sango said laughing. "You should have seen your face when Ayumi asked you about the group.  You were really getting into it, the massage I mean." 

The other's started laughing and Kagome turned pink. 

"And you didn't even hear Ayumi when she asked, I had to get you out of your trance."  Eri added.

Kagome was starting to turn red with embarrassment for what seemed the tenth time today.  Why did she keep blushing so often?  It seemed silly.  "I-I couldn't help it, he was massaging my thighs and I just can't con—"

"He did you thighs!  That's not even part of the package we paid for!"  Yuka said, totally surprised at what she was hearing. 

The others turned towards Kagome just as surprised as Yuka.  Kagome shrugged and tried to look a little innocent.  "It wasn't?  Well, he did a good job any way…"  Kagome was practically glowing red with embarrassment now.  But eventually Kagome warmed up to the idea and found it quite hilarious and joined the rest in their constant laughing.

Sango held her stomach as she took in air so she could breathe, her sides basically caved in from laughing so hard.  "How bout we just pay for these new outfits and hit the new club already, it's almost nine o'clock."  Sango said, pointing to the outfits they each had in hand.

The others nodded in agreement, paid the clerk, and left to go paint the town red.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had driven back to his apartment in a particularly bad mood and constantly mumbling to himself about how stupid Miroku was while climbing the flight of stairs to the fifth level.  Maybe the long walk up the stairs would help cool him off?  "I told him to fucking keep his hands off of her but he just didn't listen…"  He reached his apartment door and shoved his key into the lock.  "Just wait 'til I see him…" 

Inuyasha swung the door open in anger and glared at Miroku and Koga who had jumped at his sudden presence, taking their gazes away from the television.  They both stared at each other and shrugged as Koga continued with channel surfing.

Miroku took a swig from his soda and looked at Inuyasha.  "Bad day at the spa?"

Inuyasha started walking slowly in the direction of Miroku, his fists clenched tight.

"Aren't you gonna ask how the deal went with our band, since you weren't there and had to work?"  Koga asked while turning towards Miroku with a dumb smile plastered on his face.  Miroku shot Koga and evil glare.

Inuyasha stood right in front of Miroku, his arms crossed and his right eyebrow twitching in fury.  Miroku just looked at him questioningly and tried to get a better view of the television.  "Now, Miroku I have a question for you, and I want you to think long and hard before you answer."

Miroku still looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy.  But Koga had turned off the t.v. and looked towards Inuyasha and Miroku because it seemed like things were getting a little interesting.

"Did you know that I had a customer today that was a record producer?"  Inuyasha was starting to look even more livid than he was when he first barged through the door.

Miroku cocked his eyebrow and looked at Inuyasha with the 'does it look like I care' look and shrugged his shoulders.  "And…?"

"Would it matter to you that it was a young woman and she had long dark hair."  Miroku eyes started to widen in realization and Koga started to snicker.  "Not to mention that she talked about a perverted monk named Miroku who wore a purple shirt today.  It seemed as if her and her friends all knew you."  Miroku looked down at his shirt to check if it was in fact purple and to his demise, it was.  "Then she went on to say that even though Koga seemed nice that she wouldn't cut a deal with them due to the fact that Miroku is a womanizer and she didn't want to promote someone like that.  Does that sound fucking familiar to you, huh?  Does it Miroku?"

Before Miroku could even answer Inuyasha was pummeling his face in, Miroku got in a few good punches but it still wasn't anything compared to the way Inuyasha was giving him a beat down.

"She had a good feeling about our band!"  Inuyasha punched him in the jaw.  "I told you not to screw up!"  Miroku received another punch in the ribs.  "We could have been famous!"  Inuyasha gave him a punch in the cheek.  "I should have known to take the day off work cuz I just knew you were gonna screw things up for us!"

Koga watched as Miroku and Inuyasha continued to punch each other's faces in.  Koga growled and rolled his eyes at them fighting on the floor.  He decided to break things up before someone broke something.  He walked over to the two and pulled them apart which was a rather hard task, but not impossible.  Once they were apart and trying to regain their breath again a good idea suddenly popped into Koga's head.

"Hey, how about we go to that new night club that was advertised on the t.v.?  It could take a lot of stress off of all of our shoulders.  What do you guys say?"  Koga smirked at how intelligent he felt now.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked towards Koga and gave the same exact smirk of contentment back.  

Inuyasha rubbed his sore battered cheek but still kept his smug grin.  "I could go for that…"

"I could go for meeting new women…"  Miroku said while trying to work out the stiffness of his newly bruised shoulder.  "I just want to get cleaned up first, if I want to impress the ladies.  I suggest you guys do the same."

They all nodded in agreement and set off to get ready for a night they wouldn't soon forget.

A/N:  So what do you think of my new fic?   I hope no one was confused by it…  Until next time, please leave a review.  


	2. The Fun Begins

A/N:  Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer:  As always, I do not own any of the characters. It's sad, but true.

**Deceitful Desires**

_Chapter 2_

_The Fun Begins_

_By ShimmerSweet_

After fifteen minutes of cleaning themselves up, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga, drove to the new night club called Seduction, intent on having nothing but fun.  They hopped out of the car and walked as a trio towards the club.  Upon seeing the title alone Miroku's sly smile was set on his face and became even bigger as an attractive woman walked by him.

Miroku turned to his comrades and jerked his head towards the red head that just passed him.  "I'll see you guys later.  I have some rather important business to attend to."

Before either one could reply Miroku had run off, chasing at the girl's heels.  Koga and Inuyasha shrugged and went in to get drinks at the bar.  The whole club was drenched in neon lights and lasers.  The music was loud and the dance floor was already packed.  People were dancing on the glowing floor or either getting drinks.  Inuyasha and Koga sat at the bar gulping at their drinks and talking about other possible ways they could get an audition or a gig somewhere until Miroku came and took a seat next to them.  Miroku ordered a drink as he rubbed the red hand print on the side of his face which undoubtedly came from the red head.  

Miroku cleared his throat to get the others' attention and took a swig from his cup.  "Look who just entered."  Miroku jerked his head towards the front doors.  "The woman wearing the red shirt… doesn't she look familiar?"

Koga turned towards the entrance and looked at the only woman wearing a red shirt.  "Yeah, that's Kagome Higurashi, the record producer that _you blew our opportunity with…."_

Inuyasha turned also to look at Kagome.  "That's the same girl I gave the massage to earlier."  Inuyasha glared at Miroku.  "Now I know for sure that we were talking about the same girl.   That's not comforting at all.  I'm still pissed off—"  Inuyasha stopped once he noticed Miroku clutching his shoulder.  He was about to yell at him for interrupting him but decided not to once he saw Miroku's beaming face, he slowly let his anger deflate into curiosity.  "What?"

Miroku started to laugh and clenched his hand harder on Inuyasha's shoulder unknowingly.  "You might be pissed off at me now, but you won't be for long.  I just had this great idea on how we can get our chance at fame again."

"How?"  Koga asked, totally interested in the conversation instead of the brunette he was formerly talking too.  Feeling neglected the brunette turned to the guy on her other side and started to flirt with him instead.  "What makes you so sure it will work?"

Miroku smiled and patted Inuyasha's shoulder.  "It is sure to work if we have a little assistance from our friend here."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at Miroku.  "What are you talkin' bout?"

"Well, Kagome already knows that Koga and I are part of the group.  She doesn't even know the group has three members since she didn't even give us five minutes of her time—"

Koga rolled his eyes.  "Wonder why?"

"If you let me finish,"   Miroku started as he glared at Koga.  "I have a fool proof plan that will give us another chance.  Like I was saying before, since she doesn't know Inuyasha—"

"Actually she does, I gave her a massage earlier today," Inuyasha interrupted.

Miroku's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  "If both of you would let me finish, you'd know that I already figured that in.  Now, like I was saying for the third time, since she doesn't know Inuyasha is in our group I think we have an advantage.  I think that Inuyasha should get to know her, take her on a couple of dates, and once you know each other well enough, tell her about us, tell her about our group.  Tell her how good we sound and things like that, she's bound to give us a chance if she's involved with you.  And since you're an expert with massages and she knows that's what you do for a job that should turn her on a bit.  Women like men that know how to work with their hands… if you know what I mean…  So what do you guys think?"  Miroku's smirk was filled with content at his well thought out plan.

Koga shrugged and nodded his head in approval.  "Sure, why not?  We're desperate enough and it sounds like it might just work."

Inuyasha crossed his arms in disagreement.  "What if she finds out that I used her or what if she doesn't think I'm her type?"

"That's simple, just don't let her find out.  You can't let her know that you know us until later on.  And trust me, with the right words, she'll be all over you, with my guidance of course."  Miroku said as he nodded for him and Koga to leave.  "We have to go now.  Remember, you can't be seen with us.  Don't screw it up, you're our last chance."

Koga and Miroku disappeared in the crowd on the dance floor as Inuyasha still sat their deciding if he should even try this thrown together idea called a plan.  So he sat down and sipped from his drink while thinking.  He didn't have long to think though because five women sat in the vacant chairs next to him a couple of minutes after the guys left.  The woman in the red shirt that was identified as Kagome Higurashi earlier sat right next to him but was busily chatting with her friends.  He took in a deep breath and decided to make his move.

The girls were amazed at all of the special effects as they entered the club.  Everything from the smoke and lasers to the red lights and poles (yes, they're the poles you're thinking ofu) were eye catching to them.  

Sango nudged Kagome and nodded towards Inuyasha who was sipping his drink at the bar.  "Isn't that the guy who gave you your massage earlier?"

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka looked also and beamed as the wheels in their heads started to turn.

"Come on, Kagome, I think you should say hi to him."  Eri said.

"We all know you like him!  Just look at the way you're blushing! So why don't you go introduce yourself."  Yuka commented.

"Yeah, before some other girl gets there first.  Besides, there are five vacant seats right next to him at the bar…"  Ayumi added as she smiled and followed Eri and Yuka over towards the seats.

Sango took Kagome by the wrist and followed the others.  Sango sat Kagome right next to him, but he seemed in deep thought for the moment, or at least that's what Kagome thought as she peered at him through the corner of her eye.  She looked towards the others and shrugged as if asking for help on what to say but they pointed for her to look behind her.  She turned around and Inuyasha was standing there with two drinks in his hands and a confident smirk on his face.

"Would you like a drink?"  Inuyasha asked as he offered her a glass.  

Kagome gave a little smile back.  "Sorry, but I don't drink alcohol."

Inuyasha set the glasses down and gave her a gentle smile.  "Well, I guess I'm not that thirsty, but would you like to have this dance with me?"  Inuyasha extended his hand as a particularly slow song started.

Kagome's friends were paying close attention to their conversation, and Sango nudged her gently in the back when it took her a while to reply.  She had fallen into his gaze, but gladly took his hand as he guided her to the dance floor in a spot where her friends couldn't hear their conversation but continued to watch their every move.  As he slid his hands to her waist and she folded her hands around his neck she blushed slightly at how close they were.

"I hope you didn't think I followed you, but I'm glad that we met up again.  As you know, my name is Inuyasha, but I never learned your name.  May I have the pleasure of knowing as such?"  He asked as he gently rocked her back and forth on the dance floor.

She was amazed at how polite he was.  She also couldn't help but notice how firm his muscles were as she leaned on his chest.  "My name is Kagome Higurashi…"  She looked up at him and his eyes were so gentle and sincere and they blocked her brain of anything else to say.  She was lucky that she remembered her own name long enough to tell him, for it would have been embarrassing if she had forgotten it. 

"It's a beautiful name."  Inuyasha commented as he pulled her in closer to his chest.  "I'm glad you picked the Peaches n' Cream oil earlier today, it compliments your beauty and it makes you irresistible..."

"Thank you…"  Kagome was a little flushed in the cheeks now and could feel the familiar butterflies in her stomach return.  

Sango, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri were all amazed at how spectacular that guy was but decided to stop being nosy for a while and have some fun of their own and hopefully meet some guys, so they all went in their separate directions.  They were all dancing and having fun with some new guys for hours until Sango had gone over towards the bar for a quick drink to quench her thirst.

"Would you mind if I bought you a drink?" 

"Sur—"  Sango was about to accept the offer until she turned her head and noticed who asked.  It was the perverted band member in the purple shirt from earlier that she and the other girls had identified as Miroku.  Her smile quickly turned into a scowl.  "Oh, it's you again.  What do you want?"

Miroku put his hand to his chest as if he were surprised and taken aback at her words.  "What have I done to deserve such treatment, all I simply did was offer to buy you a drink."

Sango cocked an eyebrow.  "I guess you don't remember me from earlier today at Music Corp. do you?  So therefore you wouldn't remember groping me either, would you?  Or is it that you have short term memory loss or you feel up that many girls a day that you can't remember each one?"  Sango said sarcastically.

Miroku grinned at her stupidly.  "Would you believe short term memory loss?"

"No I—"  Sango started but stopped once she felt a familiar hand squeeze her behind for the second time that day.  Sango smacked him immediately, leaving another big red hand print on his face.  "You're such a pervert!"  Sango turned on her heels and went to find her friends but accidentally bumped into a woman with a cup of punch in her hands, leaving a big red stain down the front of Sango's white dress.  

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going?!"  The blonde woman yelled. 

Sango turned to the blonde, looking quite stressed.  "I'm sorry, but you're not the one with punch on her dress now are you?" 

Sango stomped away from the blonde and decided to find the girls so they could leave.  After all she didn't want to be here with a huge stain on her dress and she was starting to feel a little chilly from her wet dress. She found Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi throwing dollars at the man on the pole and told them what happened.  They didn't want to leave but understood why she would want to go and headed for Kagome's car while Sango went to find Kagome. 

After pushing through about ten people she found the couple still dancing near the DJ booth.  Kagome looked so happy and Sango felt really bad for crashing the party but she couldn't stand being there at the club anymore with Miroku following her.  Just to make sure Sango took a peak over her shoulder and sure enough Miroku wasn't far behind.  She had to get Kagome now so they could hopefully lose him and make their way back to the car.

"Hey Kagome!  It's time to go!  We have to leave now!"  Sango called over the loud music while waving her hand to catch Kagome's attention.

Kagome looked over to Sango and motioned to Inuyasha that she had to talk to Sango for a quick second.  Kagome came scurrying over to Sango, beaming with happiness.  "Sango, he is the most amazing guy I've ever met!  It's hard to believe he's real."  Kagome practically squealed. 

Sango felt really bad now and her feelings shown on her face.  "I'm sorry, but we have to get out of here now.  The perverted band member, Miroku keeps following me and I really want to get away from him.  He's starting to creep me out.  Besides, look at my dress, it's a mess."

Kagome's smile dropped, but understood her friend completely.  "Okay, go to the car with the others and I'll go tell Inuyasha I have to leave."

With a nod Sango headed towards the exit.  Kagome sighed and walked over to Inuyasha who was at the bar getting them both drinks.  When she arrived he turned to face her and handing her a drink.

"Here, I made sure it was virgin… Hey, what's wrong?"  His eyes looked so concerned.  "Do you feel sick, cuz if you do I can get you a ginger ale or something."

Kagome sighed again but smiled for him.  "No, I'm fine, it's just… well, I have to leave now, my friend wants me to take her home now because some creep named Miroku keeps bothering her."

His concerned look lifted but was replaced with a crestfallen one.  "Oh, okay, well, if it's okay, could I walk you to your car?" He gave her a little smile as he put the drinks on the counter and offered his arm to her.

She was awestruck at how much of a gentleman he was, he had to be the most well mannered man she had ever been interested in.  She accepted his extended arm and they exited the club and headed towards Kagome's car with her guidance.  They walked in silence to her car but the way he would look down at her every now and then sent shivers up her spine and made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy.  She was really starting to like this guy.  

_'Could I be falling in love with him already?"_  Kagome wondered to herself but quickly dismissed the idea.  _'No one falls in love when they hardly know the person… Unless it's love at first sight…but does such a thing exist?'_

"Is your car the black Jag?" 

His question broke her away from her thoughts and brought her slamming back into reality.  "Yes, it is."

He walked her over to her car with four other girls in it.  The four girls that received massages with Kagome earlier today.  They were talking and giggling until Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to the car and watched their every move.

"Thank you for walking me to my car."  Kagome said as she unlocked the door and went to open it, but couldn't.  Inuyasha's hand was covering hers and his eyes were generous.  

"May I?"  He asked gesturing towards the door.  Kagome nodded, her eyes locked on his as he opened the door for her and she got in.  He gently closed the door behind her and lent over, resting his arms on the door while staring at her.  "I really had a great time tonight Kagome.  Would you mind giving me your number so maybe we could do this again, or perhaps have dinner?"

The way he asked her things made him seem so debonair.  She was falling for his trap and she was too blind to see it.  "Sure, I'd love to."  Kagome took a pen out of the glove compartment and wrote her number on his palm while smiling at him.  Her eyes connecting with his and his with hers.  "I'm free this coming weekend.  So call me."

She winked at him as he backed away from the car and she drove off.  Once they were out of ear shot the others started raving at how Kagome landed a new boyfriend already.

"You two really had something there."  Sango said laughing with the others.

"Yeah, Kag, he's your cutest boyfriend yet!"  Eri giggled.

On the way back to Kagome's place she told the whole story of their meeting in crucial detail.  Kagome was in a love like never before and couldn't have felt better.

He stood up looking rather smug as she drove away.  This plan was running smoothly and before he knew it he would be rich and famous and wouldn't have to worry about his old masseuse job or Kagome.  She would be old news and the millions of dollars and swooning female fans would be his main concern.  The thoughts of his pleasant future made him feel on top of the world and added extra spring to his step.  He turned and headed towards the club with a new found glory, but he bumped into Koga and a bloody Miroku.

Inuyasha smirked at Miroku.  "Felt up another girl, didn't you?"

Koga was standing next to Miroku trying his hardest not to burst at his seams with laughter.  "Yeah, he did, and she got him pretty good wouldn't you say?  She gave him the black eye."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku dumbfounded.  Now that he took a closer look at Miroku, not only did he have the bloody lip and black eye but he had a bloody nose and a couple of minor cuts scattered on his face.  This was the worst any girl had beaten him up, she must have been a body builder or something of that profession.

Miroku was pinching his nose to stop the bleeding, and turned to the side to spit out the blood from his bloody lip.  Miroku regained his composure and headed for the car.  "We have to leave now, I can't stay her like this now can I?"

Inuyasha laughed to himself and follow Miroku while talking to Koga.  "So, did that girl give him that bloody lip, nose and cuts too?"

Koga smirked.  "Nah, that was her boyfriend who did that, too bad for Miroku.  But tonight I did okay.  I got only three numbers but I'll live.  So how did it go with Kagome?  Did you guys hit it off?"

"Yup, I'll give her a call and set up a date for next weekend."  Inuyasha said as he got into the car and flashed his palm towards Koga, exposing the phone number Kagome had written on his hand.

Miroku peeked at Inuyasha's palm from the backseat and grinned, but suddenly cringed at the feeling of his split lip reopening.  "My plan is working, isn't it?"

Inuyasha nodded as he pulled out of the parking spot.  "She's already fallen for me, so just give me time, and I'll work my magic."

A/N:  Sorry to all the Miroku fans out there.  I hope you don't think I'm bashing Miroku, because I'm not, I actually like him, he helps put Inuyasha in his place sometimes (because as we all know Inuyasha can be a little thick headed at times). Anyway, I'm sorry that he had to get beat up, but that's what happens when you constantly feel up girls, isn't it?  Please don't hate me!  

Until next time,

ShimmerSweet 


	3. Date One

Deceitful Desires

_Chapter 3_

_Date One_

_By ShimmerSweet_

Monday morning Kagome sat in her office, a little depressed and confused.  

_'I thought he liked me…'_

Kagome sat at her desk, tapping her pen to a steady rhythm. The whole weekend had gone by and Inuyasha had yet to call her or talk to her.  But her hopes raised as a knock came from her office door.  But as the door slowly opened, Sango entered.  She approached with a soft expression on her face.  Kagome was disappointed it wasn't Inuyasha but was still glad to see her friend. 

"Still no call, huh?"  Sango said as she came up to Kagome's desk and sat on the edge.

Kagome frowned slightly, "Nope and I was the dumb one to think we had something special."

Sango placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder in an effort to supply some sort of comfort.  But as Sango opened her mouth to spill some comforting words another knock came from the door.  Sango sighed as she got off of the desk and opened the door.  It was just a delivery boy.

"Are one of you Miss Kagome Higurashi?"  He asked as his eyes looked from one woman to the other.

Kagome sighed and waved her hand for him to acknowledge her.  "That would be me."

He walked to her desk and presented her with his clipboard and a pen.  "I need you to sign for a package."

Assuming it was some sort of business package Kagome quickly signed the paper and held her hand out for the package but was surprised when the delivery boy turned towards the door and yelled for someone to bring in the package.

As Sango opened the door wide enough for the men to get through, her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.  Kagome looked up, trying to see what got Sango's attention.  Her expression of question turned to glee as five men walked in, each holding two vases of red flowers.  

"Where would you like these ma'am?"  The first man with flowers asked.

"Just, uh, anywhere."  Kagome was shocked.  She had never received such a beautiful package before.

Once the delivery men left Sango shut the door and rushed to Kagome.  They were both giggling like school girls.

Kagome saw a card on one of the vases and read it aloud.

_Sorry I didn't call, so I got your work address from your friend Eri._

_I saw her yesterday and she was happy to give me the info._

_Please meet me at the central park entrance tonight at 7._

_I would love for you to join me in a stroll around the park and perhaps a date afterwards?_

_Until then and yours truly,_

_Inuyasha___

"He's so romantic!"  Kagome practically screamed with glee.

Sango was just as ecstatic.  "I think you might have found a keeper."

Kagome sighed with contentment as she leaned against her desk, and twirling a thorn less rose in her hand.  "I think your right Sango.  But what will I wear tonight?"

~*~

"Inuyasha!  You have a phone call!"  Called the old lady from the front desk at the spa.  

Within a couple of minutes Inuyasha emerged from the back room.  He snatched the phone from her and grinned.  "Thanks Kaede."

She just tutted in disappointment at his behavior and continued with her work.

"Hello?"

"It's Miroku, did you wait a couple of days before speaking to her?  Absence does make the heart grow fonder."

"Of course I did.  You're not the only one who knows how to manipulate a woman.  Actually, I didn't even call her. I sent her ten vases of roses with a card that asked her to meet me at the park tonight at 7.  And so no suspicions arise I asked her friend where her job was, even though I already knew.  I wasn't born yesterday, Miroku."

"You're into this whole ordeal more than I thought.  But I called because I got another brilliant idea for the first date."

~*~

Kagome was unsure of where they were going after their little stroll so Sango decided for her to wear a cute little yellow sundress.  After all, they couldn't go anywhere too classy on a first date, could they?  As Kagome's matching sandals clicked against the sidewalk her nerves were getting the best of her as she neared the park entrance.  Before she rounded the corner to her destination she took a deep breath.  She was hoping he would be there. As she exhaled, a genuine smile graced her lips.  Immediately he looked at her and returned her smile.  Inuyasha was standing by the entrance gate with a big yellow sunflower in his hand.  Kagome was relieved to find he was dressed just as casual as she was in a pair of light grey slacks and a baby blue short sleeve cotton shirt.

Kagome walked up to him, happy to see him again. After all she hadn't seen him since Friday.  He took her right hand and placed a gentle kiss to it.  Kagome's face was starting warm with a blush.  Then he turned her hand over and placed the sunflower in it, the whole while he was staring at her adorably.  He secretly grinned to himself. She was falling head over heels too easily.  

"Thank you for joining me Kagome."

She nodded and whispered a 'your welcome'.

Inuyasha was giving himself a mental pat on the back for his pimpin' skills. Boy could he make the ladies swoon.  Kagome took the sunflower and put it to her nose to smell its scent.  She batted her eyelashes and continued to smile.  

"It's lovely Inuyasha."

He just nodded and took her hand, leading her through the park with him.  

"But the flower is no where as lovely as you."

Kagome blushed slightly.  

"Thank you."

~*~

Inuyasha and Kagome went on to have a great night.  They just walked and talked for a while, ate some hot dogs from the vendor by the lake, then fed some ducks and decided to go for a mystical boat ride afterwards.  Kagome was having a dream date, and Inuyasha was seeing dollar signs.  It was almost 8:30 and the fireflies were flying lazily around the park.  It made the night seem like a fairy tale.  As far as Kagome was concerned she was really starting to believe in Sango's idea of Inuyasha being the one for her.  As she let the idea play out in her mind's eye, she could seriously see a future between her and Inuyasha.  She knew it was a little silly to be thinking of someone as your soul mate on the first date but he made her feel like no other man had before.  Inuyasha made her feel like a princess.  But her heart sunk with sadness as they reached the park entrance, because that meant the date was over.  They stopped walking and Inuyasha looked straight into her eyes.

"Thank you for a wonderful night Kagome.  I would love to see you again, on a second date, if it's okay with you."  

Yup, Inuyasha was definitely pulling this act from his ass, because he would normally never be this polite.  But he'd do what he had to do for the group and for the money. 

Kagome was overflowing with joy that he wanted to go on a second date, but kept herself refined.

"Of course it would be okay.  It would be my honor to go on another date with you."

Inuyasha exhaled a breath he had been holding in and he was overjoyed.  He took Kagome into an embrace, which took her by surprise, but she certainly didn't deny him.

"Then you wouldn't mind coming with me to a basketball game tonight?  The stadium is just around the corner."  Inuyasha pleaded as he withdrew two tickets from his pockets.

"Of course I would go, I love basketball."  Kagome said as she took the tickets to see who was playing.  Her eyes widened as she read.  "The tigers are my favorite basketball team!"

"Well, that's even better then, they're my favorite too."  He nudged her slightly while smirking.  "I didn't know you were a basketball fan."

"You never asked."  Kagome replied as she nudged him back playfully.

~*~

It was one minute before half time and the tigers were losing to the lions of the score 20-22.  Inuyasha and Kagome were intensely enjoying themselves as they cheered the tigers on, but took a seat as the half time buzzer rang.

"This game is so intense!  They're playing like it's for the championship."  Kagome proclaimed, her eyes gleaming from joy and excitement.  "But if you wouldn't mind could you get me a ginger ale?  My voice is pretty raspy now after all the screaming." 

"Sure, but in a minute, you have to see something first, look at the big screen."  Inuyasha said as he put his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome was confused at what he was getting on about but looked anyway.  To her amazement they had couples up on the screen.  They had a young married couple celebrating their first year of marriage.  And there was an elderly couple on the screen also that with the letters across the top reading it was their 50th wedding anniversary.  Then Kagome's mouth dropped.  She and Inuyasha were the next couple plastered on the screen.  And the message across the top read '1st Date'.  The people around them gave comments on how cute they looked together and wished them luck in their relationship.  Then Kagome's cheeks turned red from blushing from the announcer's comment.

"Give us a kiss for the camera!"  The voice boomed.  

She turned towards Inuyasha, and he was already staring at her with adoration in his eyes.  Before she knew it she had leant in for the kiss.  They're lips touched, then practically screamed for each other.  As what was supposed to be a simple peck turned out to be a full blown passionate kiss, the first kiss nonetheless.  But Kagome quickly pulled away once she heard the roar of the crowd.  She just smiled and waved to the camera, but was relieved when they finally moved on to the half time events that didn't involve Inuyasha and herself.  She looked at him, a little worried that she went too far but he just smiled at her.

"That was a great first kiss. I defiantly wasn't expecting that one."  He said while licking his lips.

Kagome blushed even harder than she had before.  "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

"It's okay, it didn't bother me one bit.  I actually enjoyed it and am looking forward to other ones in the future."  Inuyasha said as he took her hand in his.

Kagome put her finger to Inuyasha's lips and smiled.  "Be a good boy and you just might."

A/N:  And I'd say right about here is a good spot to stop for now.  I'll try to get the next chapter out soon…   


	4. Dancing Lessons

**Deceitful Desires**

_Chapter 4_

_Dancing Lessons_

_By ShimmerSweet_

"Yeah, I love you too…. I can't wait to see you again…. Bye."  Inuyasha sighed as he hung up the phone and reached for the remote control so he could continue his very important business of channel surfing.

"Another call from Kagome?"  Miroku asked from the kitchen table, while stuffing his face with cookies and downing it with milk.  "Isn't that the third phone call today?"

Inuyasha ran a hand over his face, and then scratched his chin.  "Yeah, and I really don't see the point in calling so often.  I've been on 19 dates with this girl already and she calls me all the time like I'm her husband."

"Maybe that's what's she looking for, after all you are exhibiting great patience with her on all these lengthy calls."  Miroku smirked as he wiped his milk mustache away.

Inuyasha burped as he took another sip of his soda.  "Ha ha, very funny.  But I do have one problem though.  I'm running out of ideas for dates.  We've been to two Tiger games, because she likes them just as much as I do. We've been to museums of which I made sure I knew every piece of art to make me look intelligent.  We've been to amusement parks for fun.  We've gone out to fancy restaurants to make me look debonair.  We've gone to the movies to see a scary movie just so she would get scared and cuddle next to me.  I'm runnin' out of ideas and money for future dates." 

Miroku rubbed his chin as he thought.  "Have you ever taken her out dancing?"

~*~

"So are you ready to clock out for lunch?"  Kagome asked as she slid onto Sango's desk.

"Hold on,"  Sango mumbled as she scribbled down some notes on her notepad.  So Kagome just resolved that she would be quiet until Sango was done writing and knick one of the chocolates Sango had gotten from Miroku, the perverted monk who played the role of guitarist in his free time.   As Sango wrote and Kagome chewed one of the secretaries from the downstairs approached with two packages in her hands. 

Immediately Kagome smiled, exposing her chocolate covered teeth.  "Hello Marisol."

Marisol just giggled at Kagome's state.  "You have a little chocolate between your teeth."  Marisol directed while pointing to her own teeth.

"Oh!"  Slightly embarrassed Kagome swallowed her chocolate.  "Thanks."

"No problem Kagome."  Marisol said as she placed the two packages on Sango's desk.  "These are for you, the delivery guy dropped them off downstairs."

Kagome looked a little surprised.  "Wow, I wonder what it could be."

"It's probably another present from Inuyasha."  Sango said teasingly, while throwing her notepad in her desk drawer and paying attention to Kagome's gift.

Marisol smiled at Kagome.  "Oh, is he that romantic mystery man that all the girls in the building are talking about?  Because ever since he gave you those roses he's been the main topic of every female's conversation."

Kagome's face dropped.  "Really?  I never knew it spread around like that?"

Marisol just continued to smile.  "Yeah, you wouldn't believe-"

"Oh just open it already!  I'm dieing to see what it is!"  Sango cut in and placing the larger package in Kagome's lap.  

Without further ado Kagome ripped the outside brown paper and opened the silver cardboard box.  Kagome's mouth dropped as she picked the item up.  "It's so beautiful…"

It was a lacy red dress with spaghetti straps and sparkling fabric with beaded details around the bust.  Without saying another word Kagome ripped open the other box to expose a pair of red strappy heels with gem lined detail.  The surprising thing was that both the dress and the shoes were her size.  She looked inside the box with the dress and there laid a little card.  Kagome gently picked it up and read aloud.

_Meet me tonight at 7 at the grand music theatre._

_Please wear this dress and the shoes._

_They should be the right size; Sango gave me your measurements._

_Oh, and be prepared to have a great time._

_I can't wait to see you._

_Love, _

_Inuyasha___

All three girls were screeching with enjoyment.

"Sango!  If you knew why didn't you tell me?"  Kagome exclaimed happily.

"I didn't know what he was going to do.  He just asked me your dress and shoe size.  I'd thought he'd need it for another piece of suggestive clothing."  Sango shrugged innocently.  At that comment Kagome turned red with embarrassment and playfully nudged Sango.

Marisol picked up the dress and held it to her figure.  "If only I could find a guy like this one I'd never ask for anything again."  She finished as she swayed back and forth, watching the dress bounce at her knees.

Sango smiled as she picked up a shoe.  "Who ever thought he had such great taste?  At least you won't have to worry about what to wear tonight."

Kagome sighed dreamily.  "Yeah, you're right, but now I have to worry about how I should wear my hair with an elegant dress like this one."

~*~

Kagome arrived exactly at 7 in front of the grand music theatre.  She stood outside the doors wondering if Inuyasha was late.  But the spooky theatre gave her goose bumps despite the warm breeze as she waited for Inuyasha to arrive.  Why would he have her waiting at an old theatre anyway?  But his meeting places were always unpredictable so she just shrugged it off.  Pedestrians passing gave her strange looks as they walked by, well it was sort of strange to see a girl dressed in an elegant dress standing outside of a closed music theatre.  Then she heard the slow creak of the theatre doors open behind her.  She gave a small shriek as she saw a middle aged man appear from behind the door, dressed in a tuxedo.  

"Are you Miss Kagome Higurashi?"  The man asked.  His voice was dull and he seemed a little glum.  This made Kagome a little apprehensive to answer.  But what did she have to lose?

"Yes, I am she."  Kagome said slowly and unsure. 

The man just nodded and opened the two grand doors and bowed for her to enter.  "Inuyasha awaits your company."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock.  What had Inuyasha planned now?  But she smiled at the thought, no matter how weird it seemed she always had fun with him.  So she walked forward with the gloomy usher in front of her.  As she approached another set of doors the usher opened them for her but to her surprise the room was dark.  It was so black that she could not see anything that might have been in the room.  But before she had time to think on the matter more the lights switched on and Kagome's jaw dropped.  It was the grand theatre and there on the stage was Inuyasha, wearing a red dress shirt with black dress pants.  Kagome could see his gentle smile from the distance she stood.  He waved for her to come on stage too and with out a doubt she started walking towards him.  As she walked she noticed the rose petals that had been laid down the aisle, her heart melted at how far he went to make her have a good time. But she still wondered what they were going to do as she nervously tucked a stray hair back into her tight bun.  She walked up the stage steps and immediately ran to Inuyasha, embracing him tightly.

"Oh, Inuyasha, this is so beautiful."

He just smirked as he held her head to his chest.  "But I haven't even told you what we're gonna do yet."  But then Kagome looked up at him with her eyes glistening with tears.  This had him confused.  Why would she cry if she thought it was so beautiful?  The sight of her crying bothered him and made a feeling surface that he never felt before, it was like a soft pull in the center of his chest, an extremely foreign feeling.  He had to do something, and before he knew it he had kissed her on her rosy, soft lips, and was wiping away her tears.  "Don't cry Kagome, I'm here."  Now that was something he didn't expect to do.

"That's just the thing though, you are here."  Kagome sniffled.

Now that had him bewildered.  So he just said the first thing that came to mind.  "You know that I would never hurt you Kagome." 

Kagome looked up at him with a smile.  "What I said I meant it in a good way silly.  I meant that I'm lucky to have you here because you're such a great man."

Now that comment made Inuyasha's ego blow up, and he mentally stuck out his chest.   But one thing still bothered him.  "Then why are you crying."

"They're tears of joy.  They show how happy I am and fortunate that I feel when I'm with you."  Kagome said as she hugged me tightly.

Inuyasha cupped her chin and brought it up to his face and smiled.  "Ditto."

They both laughed and separated.  Kagome looked around the room and at the red velvet curtains, the empty audience and the beautiful balconies, then she looked back at Inuyasha.  "What do we do now?"

He just smiled.  "Close your eyes."

Kagome looked at him as if he were up to something mischievous, then closed her eyes and covered them with her hands.  She heard Inuyasha clap twice and heard the curtains on the stage behind her open up.  Inuyasha gently turned her around to face the back of the stage.  She heard him clap once more and she heard the beautiful music of an orchestra in front of her playing a slow soft melody.  She felt Inuyasha's head on her shoulder.

"You can open your eyes now."  He whispered softly into her ear.

Kagome dropped her hands from her face to her mouth and gasped as she slowly opened her eyes.  It was the whole orchestra playing, and they sounded so wonderful.

Inuyasha extended his hand to her and grinned a boyish grin.  "May I have this dance?"

For the whole night Kagome and Inuyasha danced the night away.  With Kagome's dress flowing at her knees with every spin and Inuyasha's polished black shoes clicking away as they danced from slow melodies to fast tango music their night was one to remember.  But Kagome was surprised to know that Inuyasha was such a great dancer.  He had led her through most of the dances anyway.  But she became a little apprehensive as a jive song erupted from the orchestra's instruments and Inuyasha wanted her to run and jump into his arms so he could swing her around.  She thought he was a good dancer, but she wasn't sure if he was that good.

Inuyasha danced before her, his feet going every which way.  "Come on Kagome, run and jump to me, I'll catch ya, then I can dip and dive ya and all that good stuff."

Kagome started doing the same fancy footwork as he did.  She knew how to do these dances, she grew up watching her parents do this dance, but every time they offered to throw her up in the air she refused.  She just didn't like the idea of possibly falling and hitting the ground.  "No thanks, I'd rather stay on the ground."  Kagome took his hand as they started a series of different footwork and dances.  He would spin her across the floor, but wouldn't miss the occasional peek if her dress swung too high.  

But as she came back to him he extended his arms.  "Don't you trust me?  I'll never let you fall, you're too precious."

Kagome stopped dancing and just stood there watching him.  Inuyasha's face dropped in question as he stopped dancing also.  Did she really trust him though?  It was still kinda early in their relationship.  Quickly Kagome dismissed the thought as she decided yes and smiled at him.  Then with out warning she ran to him and jumped.  Inuyasha smiled at her decision and quickly caught her and threw her up in the air then slid her through his legs and out again.  Kagome quickly got up and started dancing with him again.  Yup, she could definitely trust this man.

~*~

Inuyasha and Kagome danced until 9 then went to a ritzy restaurant and ate like the rich.  Inuyasha had walked her to her car and had even gotten a good night kiss.  He walked back to his car and drove home in silence.  He walked up the stairs and into his apartment and came across Miroku and Kouga who were on the couch eating chips and drinking soda while watching a boxing match.

"So how did it go?"  Kouga asked while keeping his eyes glued to the television and stuffing his mouth with chips.

"Yeah, did you guys make any further progress in your relationship?  Did she like my idea of renting the theatre?"  Miroku added.

"Yeah, she loved it, she thought it was beautiful."  Inuyasha bragged while flipping his collar, letting his male pride flare.  "And she told me how happy and fortunate she felt to be with me.  Those were her exact words, oh yeah, and I got a good night kiss."

Kouga and Miroku both stopped watching television and eating and stared at Inuyasha. 

"Isn't that your first good night kiss with her?"  Kouga asked.

Inuyasha nodded and smirked.  "Yeah."

"And those were her exact words about being happy and fortunate?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied with a smirk, as his true cockiness had shown through.

Miroku and Kouga both stood up and started clapping and smirking at Inuyasha.

"I think you just made it to second base."  Kouga said.

Miroku's face soon dropped as a thought ran through his mind.  "I think she may be falling for you harder than what we expected.  I think she may be falling in love with you."

The room fell silent with the mention of  the word 'love'.

Inuyasha's eyebrow scrunched together as he stared at Miroku.  "You can't be serious.  We just wanted to use her not make her fall in love with me."

"So that means you better get moving on how you should ask for a second audition for us, before she falls _deeply in love with you."_

Inuyasha stood there with shock all over his face at this current news flash. Miroku and Kouga proceeded with watching the boxing match, cheering on their favorite boxer.  Miroku slid over on the couch and patted the seat for Inuyasha to sit.

"Wanna watch the match?  This game is really intense."  Miroku asked. 

Inuyasha just shook his head and headed towards his bedroom.  Miroku dismissed his reactions with a shrug and continued cheering beside Kouga.  Inyasha slid open his door and closed it behind him and turned on the lamp beside his bed.  He slowly stripped out of his clothes, leaving his boxers on, and climbed under the sheets.  He pulled the lamp's switch and stared at his alarm clock by his side that read 11:00 p.m.  But to his shock he felt that same feeling in his chest he had earlier as he thought about Kagome.

Inuyasha laid there and let his mind wander to the previous events of that night.  When Kagome had cried in his arms and dug up a new feeling in him.  _'How could she make me feel that way?  I've never felt anything like that before.' _

But as Inuyasha rolled over and closed his eyes, all he could see was Kagome's tear streaked face and wet eyes as he slowly drifted off into an uncomfortable slumber.

A/N:  Hmmm… and another chapter ends.  I think this is the fastest I've ever submitted a new chapter because the last one I submitted was two days ago and here I am submitting another one.  Oh well, I like this new feeling of free time to type.  Oh, but I have one thing to say before I go.  Some of you may have noticed that I changed the spelling of Kouga's name from the first chapter to Kouga from Koga.  I like the one with the 'u' better, so just ignore that one little mistake.  


	5. Meet the Family

A/N: Before this chapter starts, I would just like to thank all of you who left all those nice reviews. They sure are inspiring. ^_^ I hope this chapter answers some of the questions about the story's pairings. ;)  
  
Deceitful Desires  
Chapter 5  
Meet the Family  
By ShimmerSweet  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had gone to the movies Friday night so Kagome thought that she would spend a well earned girls' night at her house with Sango, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. Sango and Kagome sat on pillows on the floor while Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were huddled together on the couch behind them. They were eating pop corn and watching a romance movie. They all sat marveling at how romantic the guy was, he was just so polite and sophisticated in what he did, and he didn't care that the girl he was in love with was hated by his family, he just cared about that one girl and nothing else. He would do all the little things to keep her happy such as occasionally bringing flowers to her job.  
  
"Hey, I wonder if Inuyasha got that idea for the flowers from this movie." Sango wondered aloud with a finger to her chin.  
  
Kagome smirked at Sango. "And I wonder if Miroku got the idea of sending you those chocolates from the movie we saw before this one."  
  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me Sango, did you decide to stop taking all these gifts from this guy yet and just go out on a date with him?" Ayumi asked, no longer paying attention to the movie, along with Yuka and Eri.  
  
Sango blushed slightly and started taking interest in her finger nails. "We went on our first date yesterday."  
  
All of the girls gasped and started shooting different congratulations at Sango.  
  
Kagome took a pillow from the couch and playfully hit Sango on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Sango shrugged, still turning deeper shades of red. "I just wanted to see if things would work out on the first date before I said anything."  
  
"Well what happened?" Eri pushed for Sango to spill the details.  
  
"Everything went fine, we'll be going on another date in a few weeks, but this week we're going to his parents' house for Thanksgiving."  
  
"Oh, that's a good sign when he wants to take you to his parents' house." Yuka stated, and then looked at Kagome. "You and Inuyasha have been dating for almost 5 months now, don't you think you should bring him home to your family for Thanksgiving also."  
  
Sango sighed, glad that the attention was taken off of her and turned to Kagome. "Yeah, you always call your mom and tell her about him. I think it's time for your family to meet him."  
  
Kagome looked at each one of the girls. All of their facial expressions saying she should bring him home. Kagome just smiled, and tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "I think you girls are right."  
  
~*~  
  
It had been weeks since Inuyasha had taken Kagome out on that date to the music theatre, and it had been weeks since he felt that strange feeling. After that one night of confusion he just pushed all thoughts relating to that night and Kagome's tear filled eyes to the back of his mind. He figured that would be the best thing to do because he really didn't know how to react to it. So all the other dates they had after that one, he hadn't had the slightest uncomfortable or unsure feeling about Kagome, and Inuyasha liked it that way.  
  
So in all of the free time the guys had they decided to practice and practice so every song would be perfect. Time was winding down quickly, and the guys wanted to make sure that Inuyasha backed out of the relationship before Kagome decided to slap a golden ring on his finger. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga had just finished their 1 hour band rehearsal and decided to get a drink from the fridge before going to watch the television.  
  
Kouga unscrewed the cap to his cola bottle and took a huge gulp, then looked at Inuyasha. "So have you asked her for a second audition yet?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "No, but I'm thinking of doing it the next time I go out on a date with her."  
  
Miroku cocked an eyebrow and stared at Inuyasha. "And when's the next date?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged again. "I don't know, but I was thinking of asking her to dinner on Thanksgiving."  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes and continued staring at Inuyasha. "You better call her up now and ask her before something else comes up."  
  
Then the telephone rang and all the guys stopped talking and stared at it. They just knew it had to be her. Kouga picked up the phone off of the hook. He could hear her voice and several other females on the other line. He handed it straight to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stared at it briefly than held it to his face. "Hello?"  
  
Miroku and Kouga stood there and listened to Inuyasha's one sided conversation. He was talking politely, proper, and lovingly. Yup, it had to be Kagome. Only she had the knack for calling at the worst or best possible moment. They stood there until Inuyasha hung up the phone and stared at both of them. He knew they were waiting for an analysis.  
  
"That was Kagome. And she invited me to her family's house for Thanksgiving."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome got out of the driver's side of her car and walked to the front door of her childhood home. Inuyasha approached the door behind her a little later, holding the sweet potato pie that they had brought. Inuyasha had smelt the aroma of that pie the whole ride and wanted to gobble up every morsel. The thought of all the traditional Thanksgiving foods made him drool. He just wanted to get in and eat to his heart's content then watch some football later on in the day.  
  
Kagome was so happy to be home, she just couldn't stop smiling and kept looking back at Inuyasha, who looked pretty hungry. but his stomach would just have to wait a little while longer. Kagome snapped her head back towards the door and smiled as she saw the door open and her mother come from behind it. Immediately the woman embraced and exchanged polite and loving words.  
  
Kagome's mother held her at arm's length and smiled a gentle, warm smile. "It's been a long time since I've last seen you Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I know Mama, I'm sorry. I'll visit more often."  
  
Kagome's mother just smiled and withdrew her hands from Kagome's shoulders. She turned towards Inuyasha and looked back and forth between the two. "And I presume this is Inuyasha. Am I correct?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she turned to look at her daughter. Kagome nodded and hooked her arm around Inuyasha's free arm. "Well, I think you need to introduce us."  
  
"Oh, well, this is Inuyasha, and he will be here to spend Thanksgiving with us." Kagome answered.  
  
"Why hello Mrs. Higurashi, it is an honor to finally meet you." Inuyasha greeted while untangling his arm from Kagome and extending his hand for her to shake. But she didn't take it; she just stared at his hand. And instead leaned in for a hug, which surprised him (Kagome took the pie so he wouldn't drop it). Mrs. Higurashi embraced Inuyasha tightly, as if he were her very own son.  
  
"You can just call me Aneko."  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Higurashi led Kagome and Inuyasha into the living room where Souta, now 18 years old and their grandfather, along with a couple of uncles and male cousins all watching sports. Inuyasha just stared at all the men. Did this family have no females? He just put that thought at the back of his head.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter. "Kagome, dear, why don't you introduce Inuyasha to the family, and join me with the other girls in the kitchen. We need to finish making a couple of things."  
  
The thought of there being females in the family calmed Inuyasha as Kagome smiled at her mother as she watched her slip away into the kitchen with the pie. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and cleared her throat to get the men's attention. It apparently didn't work as none of them moved an inch and continued to watch the football game. Kagome sighed and walked in front of the television with Inuyasha and turned it off. They all blinked and noticed that it was Kagome and all sent their greetings, some even coming up to give her hugs and kisses. All of them were politely ignoring Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome smiled as she made eye contact with Inuyasha then looked back out at the men of her family. "You guys, I want to introduce to you my boyfriend, Inuyasha." Kagome said happily as she took his hand again. That had been the first time Inuyasha had ever heard Kagome mention him as her boyfriend and frankly it sent shivers down his spine, especially with all the death glares he received from the men in the room. It seemed as if the game that was on the television was no longer of interest to them, but instead Inuyasha was the main course. He had to be careful with what he said around these guys.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all." Inuyasha said while smiling his normally charming smile. It always worked on the ladies but for these guys it was different. They just stared at him continually, like they were mentally trying to pick him apart limb by limb. Inuyasha silently prayed that the men of Kagome's family weren't around once he left her. They just might kill him.  
  
Kagome was getting just as nervous as Inuyasha and looked toward her brother and grandfather. "Souta? Grandpa? Don't you guys have anything to say?"  
  
Souta and Grandpa exchanged looks and nodded. Souta spoke first.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Souta indicated, pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome smiled, "About 5 months."  
  
Grandpa got up smiling and gave his granddaughter a hug. "Kagome, do you love this man? Does he treat you well?"  
  
Kagome's happy face went to that of a serious one as she stared at her grandfather. "Yes, I do love Inuyasha, he treats me like the princess you say I am." Kagome and her grandfather stared into each other's eyes, as if they were reading each other's emotions. Then they smiled at each other and hugged again.  
  
Miroku was right. Kagome was in love with him, and with all honesty that scared Inuyasha. He really never intended to get this far in a relationship, and what was worse, he was getting that weird feeling in his chest about Kagome again, the one similar to the night when they went on their date at the music theatre. Inuyasha was starting to feel mixed up inside and he didn't like it. But what scared him the most was that Kagome's grandfather had been standing in front of him the whole time, just staring at him. Had this family ever been taught it isn't polite to stare?  
  
Grandpa dug his finger into Inuyasha's chest as he glared at him. "I don't like you. You're one of those pretty boys that break women's hearts. But Kagome seems to think you're different and I trust her judge of character. But I am warning you now, don't you ever hurt Kagome, or else you deal with me and the other men in this room. And don't you ever touch our sweet, innocent, Kagome in any kind of suggestive ways unless you put a ring on her finger. Do you understand?"  
  
Inuyasha was surprised at this little old man's protectiveness and how forward he was with his speech. He obviously didn't like to beat around the bush.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped at her grandfather's brief speech. "I'm going to help mother and the girls with the food. Grandpa please be nice to Inuyasha." She stopped and looked at the other men watching her. "Will you all please be nice to Inuyasha."  
  
"Of course Kagome." Grandpa said while smiling.  
  
Kagome kissed her grandfather on the forehead. "Thank you Grandpa." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Have fun."  
  
Kagome turned on the television again and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
Grandpa smiled at Inuyasha and patted him on the shoulder. "Come watch the game with us, you can have a seat by me. Oh yes, and by the way, you must tell us what's your favorite football team."  
  
Inuyasha prayed that their favorite teams weren't rivals.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha had met every one of Kagome's family members. After his little welcome the males had warmed up to him, and became friendly but never truly put their guard down. The women all accepted him with open arms and thought that Kagome had brought home a 'winner'. The dinner went by smoothly. Everyone was either chattering happily or stuffing their mouths with food. After dinner the men had to clean. It was some sort of family tradition. The women cook and prepare the feast and the men clean it up. Well, Inuyasha cleaned it up. The guys just quickly wiped off the table and swept the floor but left all the dishes that fed about 16 people for Inuyasha to clean. He sighed and loaded the dishwasher and washed the remainder of the dishes by hand. He dried them and put them away.  
  
He went into the living room to join the rest of Kagome's family. They weren't watching television anymore, now they were playing all sorts of board games. He didn't particularly feel like sitting and rolling dice so he went to go play a game of Twister with Kagome, her brother and a few other cousins her age.  
  
"Finally finished?" Kagome smiled while putting her left foot on yellow.  
  
Inuyasha nodded while he watched as Kagome stretched across the board, elevating her body in a very awkward position. A little gleam in his eye appeared as his mind wandered on the fantasies of Kagome's flexibility. "Can I join?"  
  
Kagome's cousin Kari smiled. "Sure, just jump right in."  
  
"No, he can't play." Souta said. Obviously he had spotted the look on Inuyasha's face.  
  
Kagome frowned. "But Souta, he can play if I say so."  
  
Then Grandpa came strolling along and patted Inuyasha on the shoulder. "How bout you play chess with me? There's nothing like putting your mind to a challenge, eh?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and accepted the offer. It was going to be a long afternoon.  
  
~*~  
  
After about an hour or so the family sat around telling family stories and even danced a little afterward, of which Grandpa and Souta made sure Inuyasha was no where near Kagome. When it was about 8 o'clock everyone had left to go home. Souta had left to spend the rest of the Thanksgiving holiday with a friend. Grandpa had left to go to bingo night. And Mrs. Higurashi had the late night shift at her job to work. Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone, who would be spending the night, because Kagome wanted to spend more time with her family before she had to leave to go home. But Souta had made sure he had set up Inuyasha's guest bedroom that happened to be downstairs (the farthest room from Kagome's upstairs bedroom).  
  
Inuyasha laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. He was seriously thinking about going to bed at 8 o'clock. All the excitement during the day had really worn him out and he finally had time to think. Before long his mind had wandered back to that same mysterious feeling he had had in his chest earlier that day when Kagome had said she loved him in front of her family. Did she really mean that?  
  
Then someone knocked on his door. It obviously was Kagome since she was the only other person in the house at the time.  
  
"Come in Kagome."  
  
She walked in and sat on the bed right next to him. He knew she was there even though his eyes were still closed.  
  
"Is there something wrong Inuyasha? You seem tired." Kagome asked as she stroked his upper arm.  
  
Hell yeah there was something wrong! Your brother and grandfather are crazy just like the rest of the men in your family! You'd be a little tired too if you finished 50 million dishes and played an incredibly slow moving game of chess with an old geezer for about an hour! And to make to top it off you keep getting weird feelings about some girl you're gonna dump some time soon, and when you do finally do it her family is going to tear you apart limb from limb! Yeah, I'd say I'm tired. Tired of all this bullshit! But Inuyasha would never say that out loud. So he just opened his eyes and smiled at Kagome.  
  
"It was just an eventful day, and I'm a little tired, that's all." Inuyasha half lied.  
  
Kagome frowned as she twisted her finger in his hair. "No, I don't think that's it. I think you're just bothered by what Grandpa told you earlier today. Just ignore him, he's all threats."  
  
But Inuyasha's facial expression didn't change. He continued to lay there. Kagome became slightly worried.  
  
"Are you sick?"  
  
Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kagome. The one question that had been burdened on his mind came from his lips before his brain could even register.  
  
"Do you really love me Kagome?"  
  
Kagome stopped playing in Inuyasha's hair and looked him straight in the eyes. "Inuyasha, I meant what I said. I do love you because you treat me like no other man has before and you do it because you love me for me..." Kagome's eyes looked to her lap. "You do love me don't you?"  
  
With Inuyasha's feelings going on autopilot he gently put his finger to Kagome's chin and raised her face so he could look into her eyes. "I love you Kagome Higurashi. I could never put this feeling into words."  
  
Before she could respond Inuyasha kissed her and immediately she returned the kiss but wasn't as gentle as Inuyasha was. She kissed him with a fiery passion. She deepened the kiss and Inuyasha responded to her actions with just as much eagerness as she had. Before long their hands explored foreign parts of each other's body. Inuyasha's nose nuzzled against Kagome's neck as he placed tender kisses along her jaw line. Kagome tilted her head back and granted him the access he so desired. Inuyasha's kisses left Kagome's chin and explored the hot flesh of her neck and collar bone as he slowed their pace down, so he and Kagome could catch their breath for a quick second. He placed one last kiss at the hemline of Kagome's V-neck sweater. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her face was colored in confusion. Her face was pink from blushing, but her face told him she yearned to go further, especially with her pulling at his shirt. Before she asked a question Inuyasha put a finger to her lip and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I won't go any further unless you want to. It's you're choice."  
  
Kagome ran her hands under Inuyasha's shirt across his toned torso. She smiled and kissed Inuyasha on the lips.  
  
That answer was just as good as any.  
  
A/N: @_@ There's nothing like an empty house without supervision, huh? Sorry, this chapter took about 10 days to write, but I had to put it to the side temporarily to study for chemistry tests and to write a creative short story for my literature class. The next chapter might take just as long to post because my great-grandmother just died and now my family is in a daze of what just happened and in a sort of panic to get the guests and funeral together.  
  
Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this rather long chapter. 


	6. The Morning After

Disclaimer:  Some say this story sounds like some sort of movie.  I would just like to state that I have never seen that movie and I am honestly making this story up off of the top of my head.  I made up the plot and it's not intended to sound like something else.  If it does it is by mere coincidence.  Remember, I own nothing in this story… nothing at all.  (At least I think I don't.)

A/N:  First, I'd like to thank you for your condolences.  The funeral went well, and I'm feeling better.  Second, I hope I didn't scare you guys with that _almost limey ending ^_^.  I'm sorry I didn't warn you.  I kinda forgot ^_^;  But don't worry, the story won't get into anything extremely graphic because 1.) I'm not good at writing lemons, and don't plan on writing one anytime soon. (But maybe in the very distant future I will attempt one, lol)   2.)  It's rated PG-13 people, nothing extremely bad can happen in this type of rating, but maybe a little somethin' somethin' ^_^.  Well, you guys can start reading now, I hope you enjoy it. _

Deceitful Desires

_Chapter 6_

_The Morning After_

_By ShimmerSweet_

It had been a long, passion filled, exciting night.

The sun had slowly started to rise.

It was the morning after.

And Kagome couldn't have felt any more like a woman than she did then.  She had given all of her love to the only man in her life she had ever truly loved.  She had given him her virginity and she had no regrets.  She felt so warm and complete as she lay in Inuyasha's arms.  She felt protected from the world and its evils as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha.  She had given him her all and she would always from that day forward be committed to the man in her life and would always try her hardest to make and keep him happy as he did for her.

Kagome smiled as she looked at the sleeping face of Inuyasha.  He looked so peaceful, angelic, and beautiful.  Kagome couldn't resist as she gently ran her fingers through his silky raven locks.  Her fingers swirled and traveled to his cheek and slowly made their way to his chest.

"You were wonderful, Kagome."

Kagome looked up and stared into Inuyasha's lovely dark eyes.  His eyes were soft and genuine.  He bent his head slightly to place a kiss on Kagome's forehead and smiled.  He gently pulled her closer to him.  Her skin was so soft and warm.  Her hair smelt like strawberries and was soft like a bed of feathers.  But the Kagome he knew that always smelled of a gentle breeze and spring flowers, even from the first day he met her at the spa, had almost lost that scent completely.  Her scent was dominated by his scent.  That meant she was his and all his.  He liked that idea.  He didn't protest it at all.  Wait!  What was he thinking?  He couldn't get attached to her.  She would only be a necessity in his life for about one more month and that would be it.  He would no longer need her.  He would just throw her back to her family and be on his merry way to fame and fortune.  So by the time the males in her family find out about this little game he will be rich and have his body guards discard any of them who try to approach him.  But he wasn't rich or famous and he would have to find his own protection from them now.  Surely by now the old man and Souta would have known what he and Kagome had done the night before.  He had to find a way to get out and fast.  All the things that the men of Kagome's family would do to him made him shudder.

"Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?"  Kagome asked as she sat up in bed, pulling the blankets close.

Inuyasha smiled as he stroked her hair.  "Just daydreaming, about the fun we had."

Kagome blushed, but still smiled.  "You know, Inuyasha.  You were my first…. And I appreciate that someone as loving as you were the one to have it.  I love you Inuyasha, and I would do anything for you."

Okay… now that made Inuyasha feel pretty bad, but what the hell, this was his chance to ask about the band.  He could deal with his weak feelings later on.  Inuyasha sat up, hugged Kagome and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.  "Ditto."

Kagome giggled.  "Only you would say that."

"And that's why you love me."  Inuyasha responded, running his hand through her hair.  "By the way Kagome, I have a favor to ask."

Kagome looked straight into Inuyasha's glittering eyes.  "Anything for you."   

~*~

After a couple more minutes of chit chat Inuyasha and Kagome decided to get dressed, and just lie around the house.  They could play checkers or throw a football in the house, the sky was the limit because everyone else was out.  Or so they thought…  

Kagome and Inuyasha came strolling into the kitchen, laughing and smiling.  Until they noticed someone sitting at the kitchen table with their hands folded across their chest and a stern expression set on their face.  Kagome and Inuyasha were frozen in place.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves last night?"

Ms. Higurashi sat at the kitchen table.  Her eyes were cold and hard.  Her lips were pursed tightly together.  The lovable, calm Ms. Higurashi had left and all they were left with was her unforgiving, intimidating side.  Kagome had never seen her mother so angry.  Her mother was far past angry and stopped at livid.  For the first time in her life, Kagome was scared of her mother.

Ms. Higurashi's stone gaze connected with Kagome's eyes and bared deep into her being.  Kagome felt electric shocks race up and down her back as her body went cold.  How had her mother found out about last night?  Wasn't she at her job working late?

"Kagome, how could you?"  Ms. Higurashi said.  "You know damn well that you have to be married before you have any type of intimate relationship with a man.  What were you possibly thinking?!"

"Mom I— " 

"Shut up Kagome,"  Ms. Higurashi snapped.  "You have disgraced our whole family.  I can't stand to look at you anymore."

"I'm sorry!  I'm really sorry!"  Kagome shouted, tears swelling in her eyes.

Ms. Higurashi walked around the table and stood in front of her daughter.  Her face more hurt than angry.  "I really expected more from you.  I packed your bags, as soon as possible I want you out of this house."  Then she turned her gaze onto Inuyasha.  "I thought you cared for my daughter.  But all you wanted was her body.  I hope you're happy.  Make sure you pack up your items as soon as possible because I _never want to see _you_ again."_

Ms. Higurashi pushed her way between the two lovers and walked out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom.

Kagome was completely shocked.  She couldn't believe what had just happened to them.  As reality struck harder with each passing second, silent tears fell down her cheeks.  Her lips quivered and she fell to her knees, sobbing in her hands.  She had hit the brink of depression and she was falling apart before Inuyasha's eyes.  He couldn't believe the whole situation he was in.  But what felt even worse was how his heart hurt for Kagome.  He just felt as if he had to protect her frail being.  The only action that came to mind was… to hold her.  Inuyasha bent to her side and held her hand to help her stand, and immediately took her into his embrace.  He lightly ran his hand through her hair and gently stroked her back.  Minute by minute, hour by hour, day by day, he was starting to feel worse about the scam he was pulling.

~*~

The ride back was long and silent.  Kagome sat on the passenger's side, slumped in the seat, resting her head against the window.  She stayed that way the whole ride, not saying a single word.  Actually she hadn't said a word since she had fallen to her knees and cried at her childhood home.  Her mood was making Inuyasha uneasy and he had no idea how to comfort her.

Inuyasha pulled into Kagome's apartment parking garage and got out of the car.  He went to the other side of the car to help Kagome out, but as he opened the door she didn't accept his had she just quickly got out and headed towards the elevator.  Inuyasha locked her car and followed.  This was the first time he would ever be in her apartment.  Sure, he knew what apartment building she lived in but he wasn't sure which apartment.  Just as she knew what building he lived in but not the room number.  Maybe he should give her the number just in case…

As they reached her door he silently remembered it was number 16.  Kagome turned to him, her eyes were sad and so full of pain.  And her happy smile had evaporated.  She gently held out her hand and spoke in a neutral tone.

"May I have my keys please?"

Inuyasha quickly took them out of his pocket and handed them to her.  She took them without a word and opened her door and entered.  Inuyasha started to enter also but she quickly put a hand to his chest to stop him.  Her gloomy eyes looked into his caring eyes.

"I need some time alone…  So if you wouldn't mind…"

Inuyasha quickly took her into a tight embrace, running his hand up and down her back gently.  She stood stiff against his body but eventually wrapped her arms gently around his body.  

"Kagome, if you need anything just call me, or even drop by, my apartment number is 43."  He then held her at arm's length.  "Anything, just call me."  She nodded, still silent.  Inuyasha pulled her close and placed a kiss on her forehead.  "I love you."  

He let go of her and gently closed the door behind himself and started his walk home.

~*~

Inuyasha walked in his apartment and met his bum roommates sitting on the couch watching TV like they did everyday.  Their heads switched from the TV to him.

"So how'd it go?"  Kouga asked, drinking a soda with his feet perched on the coffee table.

"Did you finally ask for an audition?"  Miroku questioned, staring at Inuyasha as he went into the kitchen.  Inuyasha didn't respond he just ignored them.  Kouga and Miroku looked at each other than went after Inuyasha.  They found him making a turkey sandwich.  He just didn't look the same, he was just silent.

Miroku and Kouga took seats at the table and stared at Inuyasha as he took a bite of his sandwich.  Inuyasha stared at them both as if they were crazy.  "What do you want?"

"We want to know what happened."  Kouga stated, uncaring.  "Did you get the audition yet?"

Inuyasha took another bite of his sandwich and shrugged his shoulders as he swallowed.  "Yeah, I did."

A smug smile crossed Kouga's face as he muttered "finally" under his breath and left the room to continue watching a football game.  But Miroku stayed, he didn't seem all to thrilled about the good news, but instead felt a little worried for his friend.

"Something else happened Inuyasha, what was it."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku then looked back at his sandwich.  "Nothing."

"Don't give me that Inuyasha.  We've been friends for a while, and I can only hope that you would tell me these types of things."  Miroku said, still watching Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at his lap.  He then looked up at his friend and placed the sandwich down.  He slumped back in the chair and scratched the back of his neck as he took in a deep breath.

"Kagome and I had sex, but her mother found out and kicked us both out.  Kagome is so depressed about the situation because she and her mother were really close, they were practically best friends.  Now her mother wants nothing to do with her.  Kagome won't speak at all, not even to me and it hurts, because I know she's hurting because of me.  And…"  Inuyasha's eyes softened as he looked down at his lap.  "I was her first…"

Miroku rubbed his chin as he took in the whole situation.  "It sounds as if not only did she fall for you but you fell for her also.  You took something from her that she can now give to no other man, and she's connected to you for that.  You should let her be by herself today, but try contacting her tomorrow.  She'll need you to be there for her, because she no longer had her mother for that.  But… do you actually, truly, love her?"

Inuyasha looked up from his lap and watched his friend.  "I think I do, but I really don't know…"

A/N:  Sorry for the short chapter, but if I added the next part then ended the chapter it would be quite awkward.  I'll try to post a new chapter soon.


	7. Discoveries

Deceitful Desires

_Chapter 7_

_Discoveries_

_By ShimmerSweet_

It had been two weeks and Inuyasha still hadn't heard a word from Kagome.  He had called her apartment and her job.  He had visited her apartment and job several times also.  But every time he would go and knock on her door he wouldn't get an answer and every time he talked to Sango at her job she wouldn't know anything about Kagome's whereabouts.  Not only would Kagome not talk to Inuyasha but she hadn't talked to any of her friends either.  He was starting to worry more each day.

But today had been the magical day.  While at work Inuyasha received a call from Sango saying that Kagome had finally come back to work.  She had also told him that today was the only day that Kagome could do the audition for the band and that he should hurry and get to the office as soon as possible.  Inuyasha was relieved that Kagome was okay and that he could finally get the audition over and done with.  He quickly called Miroku and Kouga and told them to meet him at Kagome's office.  But as Inuyasha hung up the phone with Kouga he felt strange…  As if what he were doing was wrong.  The way he was playing with Kagome's emotions was seriously bothering him.  He just didn't feel the same.  How could a simple girl do this to him?  Inuyasha violently shook his head of the thought and ran out the door, heading for the band's audition.

~*~

Kagome was feeling a lot better now...  Emotionally she was feeling better. She had taken some well deserved time to herself to think and cope.  She had intended on going back to work after her first week of absence but then she had gotten ill and decided to take another week off.  Every morning she would wake up feeling nauseous and her head would be aching.  Then she would go relive her dinner in the bathroom toilet.  Then she would be okay for the rest of the day.  Occasionally she would get sick again but she felt fine today and decided to go to work and tackle the stack of papers that was waiting for her on her desk.  

But the first thing she would finish would be the audition for Inuyasha's band.  She didn't even know he had one.  But she had promised him this audition the morning after their night together, and she would keep that promise.  She loved him to no end, but after the incident with her mother she couldn't bare to see anyone.  She just needed that time to herself and she was grateful that she received it.

When she had first arrived to work that day Sango had come rushing to her best friend and embraced her tightly.  Sango had asked why she wouldn't return her calls and what had happened over the holiday.  Kagome had openly told Sango what had occurred and why she had been out for two weeks.  Sango was relieved to have her friend back, but was worried about her.  Kagome could see worry written all over Sango's face.

"What's wrong Sango?" 

Sango just gently smiled at her friend, "Oh, it's nothing."

Kagome cocked her eyebrow at Sango, "It has to be something.  I've known you too long to not know you're worried about something.  Now tell me."

Sango took a deep breath.  "I think you should see a doctor."

Kagome looked surprised at Sango's comment.  There couldn't be anything seriously wrong with her.  "Why do you say that?"

"So he can check you out… You know, throwing up in the toilet every morning isn't healthy."

Kagome patted Sango on the shoulder.  "I think I have either a small stomach virus or it could have been something I ate.  It's not that serious… It only happens once a day."

The concern was starting to show in Sango's eyes.  "I don't think it's any of those things Kagome.  I think it's morning sickness.  You could be pregnant."

Kagome's jaw dropped as realization hit her.  But what Sango was saying did make sense.  It all fit together.  It just couldn't be true though…  She had so much more to do before she was ready to settle down and have kids.  This couldn't be happening to her.  "B, But we only did it once…"

Sango looked at her grief stricken friend.  "It only takes one time."

~*~

Kagome sat in the vacant audition room.  Her blank eyes scanned the room and its many instruments as her head was congested with troubling thoughts.  Was she really pregnant?  What would her mother think?  What would Inuyasha say?  What would Inuyasha do?  Would he leave her and the baby?  What would become of her life?  Would she still be able to accomplish her personal goals?  All of these thoughts at once made her head pound with great force.  She just couldn't take the stress.  A silent tear slid down her cheek as Sango stuck her head in the door.

"Kagome they're here and I think there's something you should know…" Sango's jaw dropped as she saw her friend.  She looked so lost and helpless.  "What's the matter Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Sango, about to answer but Kouga had rudely entered.  And called for the other two to follow him in.  Miroku and Inuyasha entered not too far after Kouga.

Sango shook her head as they entered; she only wished she could have told Kagome about the 'band' before they entered.  But it was too late, and Kagome's face was covered in shock.

"The, they're part of your band Inuyasha?"  Kagome asked as she stood from her chair.  Sango gently rubbed her friend's back and whispered for her to stay calm, then departed from her side and went to Miroku, who was getting set up by the guitars in the room.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and quickly went to her side.  "I'm glad to see that you've come out of your apartment.  Why haven't you called?  You had me worried."

Kagome was too pissed to listen to his sweet talk now.  "Don't ignore my question.  What the hell are they doing here?"  Kagome asked, pointing to the other side of the room where Miroku and Kouga were getting their instruments set up.  

Inuyasha looked at her as his eyebrows rose in confusion.  "They're part of my band.  Is there a problem?"

"Hell yeah!"  Kagome yelled as she took in short, choppy breaths.  Her little explosion had gotten the attention of the other occupants of the room.  The room was totally silent; listening to the couple's every word.  "I rejected them an offer months ago!  And then they somehow find their way back into my office?  That's some back stabbing shit and I don't like being taken advantage of!"

Inuyasha was definitely surprised by her little outburst, but he had to think of something quick for the defense.  "Yeah, I know they were here a couple of months ago, but they told me you couldn't see them and I just figured I'd ask you in person for an audition."

Kagome's cheeks flushed red with anger.  "I'm sorry Inuyasha but as long as those two are part of your band I can't let you audition.  I can't—" 

Inuyasha took her into an embrace and just held her there, soothing her to relax.  Once he felt her tense muscles loosen he gave her a kiss on the forehead then went to whisper in her ear.

"I thought you'd say you would do anything for me?  Will you keep that promise?  Please Kagome, for me?"

Kagome's body froze as she remembered telling him that.  How dare he use that against her?!  But she did say that and she was a woman of her word.  She still loved Inuyasha with all her heart but she was at a crossroads.  As the confusion bore down on her a single tear ran down her cheek.  

Inuyasha gently let go of her and brushed the tear from her cheek.  "Don't cry love.  I'm here."

Kagome looked at him, her eyes full of sadness.  "Fine Inuyasha, but remember, I'm doing this for you and only you."

"Thank you," Inuyasha said as he gave her a quick hug.  "Maybe we can go out tonight?"

Kagome shook her head.  "I don't feel well, maybe some other time."  Then she looked at Sango across the room.  "Sango would you mind helping me set up some of these recorders over here?"

Inuyasha went over to his fellow band members as Sango came to Kagome's aide.  "Are you okay?"

Kagome just shook her head while staring down at all the buttons and dials before her.  "No, I feel a little woozy.  My head hurts, and I think I have a fever."

"Well, maybe you should—"  Sango started, but stopped as Kagome quickly put a hand to her mouth as if she was going to be sick and then quickly ran out of room.

All three guys looked at Sango as the door slammed behind Kagome.  Sango headed for the door so she could go find her friend.  Before she could leave Inuyasha had called her.  He was definitely the last person who should talk to her now.  She hated Inuyasha because of things he had done to her best friend.

"Hey Sango, what's wrong with Kagome?"

Sango spun around and walked up to him.  Once she was practically touching noses with him her eyes narrowed in irritation.  "You're her prince in shining armor.  Why don't you go find her and find out for yourself?"

Putting on his manly act while in front of Miroku and Kouga, Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and smirked.  "You were going after her.  So why should I have to go too?"

Sango was fuming with anger.  This was the guy Kagome was head over heels in love with?  Sango had known he was too good to be true.  Her fist was shaking in anger by her side, but then swung up and knocked Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha had stepped back a couple of steps due to the force of her punch.  His face turned red with anger and embarrassment as Miroku and Kouga gaped at his beaten face.  Inuyasha exploded.  "What the hell did you do that for?!"

Sango stood there with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed at him.  "Because of your ignorance!  I can't believe what you just said.  You should go to Kagome because you 'love' her."  Sango paused to make quotation marks with her fingers as she said the word 'love'.  "You should go to Kagome because it's your fault that her mother doesn't want to talk to her.  It's your fault that she might get fired because of this audition because her boss told her not to do it.  And it's your fault that she's sick and she's throwing up her guts in the bathroom right now!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at Sango in question.  "I know I'm responsible for the situation between her and her mother but how do you figure that the other problems are because of me?"

Sango rolled her eyes.  "They're your fault because she vowed to herself that she would do anything to make you happy that night that you took her innocence.  That's why you and your band have this audition in the first place, even though it totally goes against Kagome's good judgment."  Sango narrowed her eyes further.  "You do know that you were her first, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

Sango reached up and grabbed a lock of Inuyasha's hair as she brought his unsure eyes to her angry eyes.  "And she's ill because she's pregnant, Inuyasha.  She's pregnant with your child."

Sango pushed Inuyasha away from her then ran out of the room, to go find Kagome.

Miroku and Kouga stood behind Inuyasha, watching him with surprise, occasionally giving each other weary looks.

Inuyasha stood there, his mouth gaping open in surprise and his eyes staring into nothingness.  Shivers of uncertainty ran up and down his spine.  How could this happen to him?  How could things turn from good to bad so quickly?  How could a woman he thought he was going to be rid of in a couple of weeks be bound to him for all his life now?  How could fate be so cruel?  How could the only woman that made him feel uncertain about his feelings be the only one to have his child?  What was he to do?

A/N:  Hmm, who saw that one coming?  Hope you guys had a merry Christmas, a happy Hanukkah, and a wonderful Kwanzaa.  Oh, yeah, and have a happy New Year!  With New Year's Eve a day away this will be my last update for the year of 2003.


	8. What Now?

Deceitful Desires

_Chapter 8_

_What Now?_

_By ShimmerSweet_

Sango knew which stall she was in, she could hear the poor girl puking her guts out before she even opened the bathroom door. Sango's heart dropped when she saw her friend. Kagome was kneeling by the toilet, her hair was in her face, she was sweating, pale, and her body shuddered violently every time she emptied her stomach. So Sango did the only thing a good friend could do-she held her hair.

Kagome wiped her mouth and turned her head toward Sango and gave her a weak smile, "Thanks."

Kagome quickly turned her head again as she went through another round. Her little body looked so frail. Poor Kagome, it looked as if the wind could have shattered her into a million pieces. Sango hated to see her best friend like this. She started to rub Kagome's back to make her feel a little better, but it didn't seem to help much as her body kept shaking.

"Sango, I'm sorry you have to see me like this…"

Sango gave a warm smile. "Don't worry about it; I know you'd do the same thing for me."

Kagome slowly stood, her knees knobbing and her body still slightly shivering. Now Kagome's cheeks were red and she seemed to be sweating more. Sango's eyebrows rose at the shock of Kagome's appearance.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

Kagome went to the mirror and stared at her reflection. She was stiff and emotionless.

"No. No, I'm not okay Sango… I'm broken."

Sango was silent; there was nothing for her to say.

"My family hates me. My career is slipping. I might be pregnant. I'm not ready for children. My life is ruined Sango. I'm shattered, I'm torn, I'm broken…" A single tear slid down Kagome's face. "And I don't know what to do."

Before Sango could put her hand out to touch her, Kagome had fallen to her knees. She was crying and her frail little body was being jerked around by the sensation.

Kagome kept her face buried in her hands as she cried. She didn't want Sango to see her face. Kagome hated life and everything in it. She knew it was her fault. It was all her fault. And it all started on that day, months ago when she had agreed to see their band… his band.

That was one hell of a bombshell for Sango to drop on him. What made her think it was her job to tell him such a thing. The thought alone scared him and it didn't help matters how Sango told him the news. Him? A father? Shit, he could barely remember to brush his own teeth in the morning, and now he'd have to take care of a little Inu? He had no idea what to do, what was there for him to do? What now?

"Yo, Inu, shouldn't you go after her? And perhaps see if she is alright?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, and really find out if her rug rat is really yours… You never know…" Kouga added.

Inuyasha sent a death glare towards Kouga. "Watch what shit comes out your mouth asshole, of course it's mine."

Kouga put his hands up in the air as if to surrender, even he was smart enough not to push the issue now.

Inuyasha stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him and searching for Kagome. He raised his nose in the air and took a quick sniff and followed Kagome's trail. As Inuyasha walked at a brisk pace the thoughts of him as a father kept running through his head, he was scared to death of being a father, he truly was. It wasn't that he didn't want the kid, he was just worried if he would be a good father. Actually the idea of having a kid made his heart swell with pride, but he was just saddened that his kid would have to go through life the same way he did, in secret. Because he was different… he wasn't the only one that was like that but all of his kind had to mask their true selves to the world and it wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to his child.

There she was, he felt her presence, right beyond the ladies' room door. He only felt Kagome and Sango's presence so he proceeded into the bathroom, and there, his Kagome was on the floor crying. Her whole body shook with each sob and Sango was on her knees by Kagome stroking her hair and rubbing her back as a mother would do. The girls didn't notice him at first but they both looked up when the door shut behind him. Instantly Sango gave him the deadliest glare he had ever seen from a human. Her mouth was set in a thin pressed line, her nostrils flared, her eye brows were knitted together, and her eyes darkened with anger. Inuyasha took a deep breath and proceeded with what he wanted to say.

"Sango, may I speak with Kagome?"

Sango continued to glare.

"Alone?"

"Inuyasha, now is not the time." Sango basically barked at him.

"But-"

"I said no! Now leave!"

Inuyasha just crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Sango. "I'm not going anywhere."

"The hell you are!" Sango yelled as she started to get up, but Kagome caught her arm.

Kagome gave a small smile to Sango, "It's okay, we do need to talk."

Sango nodded her head in understanding, "Alone?"

Kagome gave a small laugh, "Yes Sango, alone."

Sango stood and helped Kagome up, "I'll be right outside if you need me."

Sango hugged Kagome and walked toward the door, giving Inuyasha another death glare on the way out.

Inuyasha put his hands in his pockets and smiled, "Quite a friend you got there."

Kagome smiled back, "Yeah, she is great isn't she," then she stared at her shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Inuyasha gently took her by the chin and stared into her eyes. "We need to talk."

Kagome quickly darted her eyes away from his, "I know… there's something I need to tell you." Kagome brought her eyes back up to his as she took his hand from her chin. "I, I might be… pregnant." She quickly looked away from him. She knew that was it. Now he was going to walk out of her life. She would be a single mother and never date again. If Inuyasha wasn't the one then no one was. "I understand that you might be mad… It was unexpected." Then Inuyasha took her hand and kissed it. Kagome's eyes quickly connected with his. "What'd you do that for?"

Inuyasha gently cupped her face with his hands, "Why would I be mad? This is the greatest news I ever got. I'm actually pretty excited." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Kagome was shocked. She definitely wasn't expecting _that _response. Dread left her and excitement took its place. Out of pure joy Kagome jumped on Inuyasha, hugging him around the neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. "I love you so much…"

Inuyasha hugged her around the waist and kissed her in response, "I love you too," then he slapped her on the butt, "how bout you let go, all that jumping around could hurt the pup."

Kagome let go and stared at him with confusion, "Pup? Since when do you call a human baby a pup?"

Inuyasha shrugged, shit, he let that one slip. "My mom used to call me that when I was young. I guess I just sorta picked it up." Good cover. He smiled at her and placed his hands on her stomach, "Is this why you locked yourself in your apartment? Once you found out you should have told me, this isn't something I want you to go through by yourself."

Kagome started to cry, but once she saw Inuyasha's worry she quickly batted his hand away from her face. "Don't worry, they're tears of joy." Kagome smiled, "I just wasn't expecting you to be so understanding…" Kagome said, "but there's one more thing you should know."

Inuyasha's smile faded and worry seeped into his face. "Is there something wrong with the p- I mean baby?"

Kagome bit her lip, "Um, I really don't know if there is a baby yet. Sango and I just sort of jumped to the conclusion that I might be pregnant because I've been sick the past week and we thought it was morning sickness… Actually now that I think about it, I think it is kind of early for morning sickness. It's only been two weeks since we had sex. But I do have a doctor's appointment for tomorrow…"

Morning sickness two weeks afterward was definitely not too soon for his kind, but he couldn't tell her that, she'd hate him. But he still was a little disappointed by the news that there could be no pup at all. "Well… I don't know what to say. But I know I do want to go with you to the doctor's office tomorrow. I really want to be there with you every step of the way."

Kagome just smiled at Inuyasha, "You truly are a wonderful man."

"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha nudged Kagome in the arm, "how bout we get out of here before some lady has to pee."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, that is a good idea."

When they walked out of the bathroom Sango was still standing by the door. She obviously heard everything since she hugged both of them and asked to be the godmother. Kagome blushed at her friend's sudden optimism towards the situation. Kagome took Inuyasha's and squeezed it softly. "Ready for your audition?"

Inuyasha raised his eye brows in confusion, "Are you sure you're up to it? We could do it another time."

Kagome just shook her head and smiled. "It's either now or never."

Kagome led the two back to the recording room and proceeded with the group's audition. When they started playing their instruments and Inuyasha began to sing Kagome was awestruck and thoroughly loved it. She took their demo tape out of the recorder and signaled for them to stop. "Okay guys, that was really great. I'll get the tape to the boss as soon as possible. So you're all done, you can leave."

Kouga and Miroku shook hands with Kagome and thoroughly thanked her. Kouga left so he could get to his job on time and Miroku went to Sango's desk to say a quick good bye before he left.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and kissed her gently on the lips. "Thank you."

"You know I'd do anything for you…" Kagome said as she leaned into the kiss more and grabbing a handful of Inuyasha's backside.

Inuyasha's eyes popped open as he leaned back and smirked at Kagome, "A little naughty are we?"

Kagome blushed at her impulsive action.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow in interest. "Are we speechless now? Or are you shocked stiff with amazement at how hard my buns of steel are?"

Kagome suddenly turned redder than a cherry as she laughed with embarrassment. "Since when are you so cocky?" Kagome asked as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ever since I nabbed you," Inuyasha smirked, "Hey, what time is your doctor appointment tomorrow?"

Kagome scratched her head while thinking, "Um, twelve o'clock."

"Well, I'll be here at quarter of to pick you up, we'll see the doctor, then I'll take you somewhere for lunch." Inuyasha gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "How's that sound?"

Kagome hugged him, "It sounds great." Then she started to push him out the door, "Now leave so you can get back to work."

Inuyasha laughed and commented about her dominance over his shoulder as he ran out the door. Once he was gone Kagome sighed and sat down on one of the stools. Yeah, Inuyasha was a great person and would probably be a great father. He seemed excited about it and was extremely caring, passionate and understanding to her. Kagome was totally relieved by his response and counted herself fortunate, but Kagome wasn't too sure if she was ready to make the journey into motherhood just yet. What if she _is_ pregnant? What would she do? She was confused and concerned and the only question she kept catching herself asking was… What now?


	9. Testing

**Deceitful Desires**

_Chapter 9_

_Testing_

_By ShimmerSweet_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Kagome groaned as each piercing beep from her alarm clock hit her ears. She frowned as she realized the morning had come but refused to open her eyes, she just clenched them tighter and rolled onto her stomach, smashing a pillow over her head. It had been a rough night, mentally. She hadn't been able to think of anything else besides the fact that she could be pregnant. That she might be carrying a tiny life inside her, a baby, her baby, her and Inuyasha's baby. Kagome rolled onto her back and threw her pillow to the side. Slowly she blinked open her eyes looked at the sunlight filtering through her curtains. With a quick breath Kagome blew her bangs out of her face and gently put a hand on her torso. What if she wasn't pregnant? Would that change things? Inuyasha did seem happy about the news about her, no, their baby. If she wasn't pregnant would he get upset and leave? Kagome's eyes widened as the next thought hit her… Or would he want to try to get her pregnant for real?

Kagome quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, leaped out of the bed, and ran into the bathroom, falling to her knees in front of the toilet, continuing her daily routine of 'morning sickness'. Shakily standing, she walked over to the sink and put cold water on her face to freshen up. Kagome looked into the mirror, her hair was wet around the edges and her face looked like it had been drained of its color, except for the hint of red in her cheeks. If she was pregnant and this was really morning sickness, it was a bitch. Kagome grumbled as she heard her alarm clock and its continuous beeping, she had forgotten to turn it off. Kagome splashed some more cold water on her face and hoped that the rest of the day would go smoothly.

Kagome set the alarm on her car and proceeded to stroll into the office building. She swung her purse back and forth simply as she walked into the building. She couldn't remember the last time she had walked, actually taken her time, and enjoyed the scenery a little bit at her job. She had always found herself going at a nonstop brisk pace wherever she went in the building. Kagome entered the main doors and passed by the elevator, deciding she would get in a little bit of exercise and climb the stairs instead. When she reached her floor she unlocked the office, turned on the lights, being the first to be in the office and went by Sango's desk to pick up some documents Sango had gathered for her. Kagome took her office keys and opened her office door. She opened her blinds, the light instantly brightening the room. Kagome put the documents on her desk and sat in her chair, she held her head as she began to read. Kagome had a lot of work to do and she had to make up hours that she would be missing to go to the doctor, so coming in an hour early was in her best interest and the quiet did provide a certain solitude. She needed some busy work to keep her mind preoccupied; to keep it from wandering to her personal life from her professional life.

Kagome worked on her backed up paper work continuously, she didn't even stop to have her morning cup of coffee with Sango when she arrived at the office. She just gave Sango a simple 'hello' and kept working. She only stopped to give Sango documents that had to be copied and delivered. Kagome was so consumed in her work that she didn't notice the time or the knock at her door. She didn't even acknowledge that someone had entered the room until he sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"Workin' hard?"

Kagome's head snapped up, and she was panting from being startled. Inuyasha picked up a file and acted as if he were reading it.

"Is there anything good in here? I mean, you were so engrossed in it that you didn't even notice I was here."

Kagome quickly snatched the file back.

"These files are not for just anyone to read. Why are you even here? Aren't you a little early?"

Inuyasha looked at her as to ask if she were serious. He just pointed to the clock on the wall that read 11:45.

Kagome's eyes widened, "I didn't even notice how late it was! I thought it was around 10 o'clock!"

Inuyasha got out of his chair and took Kagome's hand so he could usher her out of office. He grabbed her coat from the back of the door and put it on her shoulders.

"Put it on, I don't want you catching a cold, especially if" Inuyasha brought Kagome closer to him so that their noses were inches from each other. He placed a hand to her abdomen. "there's a little Inu in there." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her, "Okay, let's go."

Inuyasha and Kagome had decided to walk to the doctor's office since it was about a block away. It was chilly outside and Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome as they walked in an effort to keep her warm. When they arrived, Inuyasha had a seat while Kagome signed herself in and filled out some paper work. When she was done she grabbed a 'Parenting' magazine and sat next to Inuyasha. She was actually a little surprised to see that Inuyasha was actually reading a 'Parenting' magazine himself. She couldn't help but smile at his caring gesture.

"What are you reading about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she rubbed his knee.

Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled, "I was just lookin' if they had any good advice."

Kagome laughed, "I think they would Inuyasha, the magazine is about parenting."

Inuyasha put the magazine down and shrugged, "What'd ya think? A boy or girl?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden question, "Um, Inuyasha, we don't even know if I'm pregnant yet."

Inuyasha shrugged again, "Well, which would you rather have?"

Kagome was getting nervous at Inuyasha's behavior, it was as if he just _knew _she was pregnant, and she wasn't quite ready to grasp the concept unless she had to. "Uh, I don't know, as long as it was healthy…" Inuyasha was intently staring at her and hanging on to her every word. Kagome's eyebrows knitted together, "What would you want Inuyasha?"

He turned his head in another direction and seemed to be staring into space. "A little girl would be fine, but I think I'd want a son so he could learn to protect his mother as I do." Inuyasha's eyebrows rose in shock at his own words. If he cared so much for Kagome to want to protect her then why was he toying with her?

Kagome's eyes softened and a little smile crept onto her face. "Inuyasha… I don't know what to say." Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's knee and squeezed it affectionately.

Inuyasha's mind stopped. He didn't know what to say either. But he was fortunate to receive an interruption so that he wouldn't have to elaborate on the words that had just spilled from his mouth.

A little heavy set lady had just walked through the hallway that led to the individual offices and stopped in the doorway. "Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome looked at the little lady then turned back to Inuyasha, this time giving his hand a quick squeeze. "I'll be right back." She whispered as she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then stood and followed the nurse to a room.

He knew. There was no doubt about it. It was faint but he could sense it. He could sense his pup in Kagome. The pup was too young to have a distinct scent, but something was definitely telling him he was a father to be. But he knew he couldn't just tell Kagome that he knew this, for it would raise all sorts of questions that he was not prepared to answer yet. That's why they were at the doctor's office so she could get the news confirmed to her by an outside source.

He was content with his work; he sat back in his chair and let a small smirk slide across his lips. He was good and he knew it. He was kinda proud of knockin' her up so well, and with one try! She was all his.

The pleasantly plump nurse had guided Kagome into a small patient room. Kagome quickly got up on the table as the nurse pulled out a thermometer and quickly put it in Kagome's mouth, taking her temperature and promptly leaving. When the nurse left Kagome was left with nothing but her thoughts. She thought of what a child produced by her and Inuyasha would look like. She lightly kicked her legs back and forth as she contemplated whether it would have his eyes or his eyes. Would it look like a carbon copy of either one of them? Or a good mix between the two? Kagome sighed, she was getting ahead of herself and she knew it. Her eyes started to water because she was so confused… she didn't know what to do either way. If she were or weren't pregnant. Actually she didn't prefer one situation over another. If she were pregnant, her family would hate her even more. If she weren't, Inuyasha might be so disappointed that she would in fact hate herself for his pain.

The door creaked open and a little old man with hair the color of snow walked in. He gave Kagome a big grin and stood beside her.

"Hello there young lady, I'm Doctor Morioka" He said as he looked at her then flipped through the papers on his clip board. "What brings you here today Miss Higurashi?" He said, patting her knee and proceeding to sit slowly on his stool.

Kagome stopped swinging her legs and gave the doctor a sad smile. "Well, I've been throwing up every morning and I sometimes feel feverish and woozy. This has been going on for about a week now…" Kagome clasped her hands together and looked back down at her knees. "Doctor Morioka, I think I may be pregnant."

The doctor just nodded as he listened and observed the poor girl. She seemed so ashamed for a joyous occasion. Most people were happy about the news but this was one of those incidents where he would have to proceed with caution. He slowly stood up; his old bones creaking and protesting under the pressure. He patted her knee again, smiling at the poor girl.

"We'll run a pregnancy test and go from there, ok?" He said, trying to make eye contact with Kagome.

She slowly lifted her head and nodded. "Yes sir."

When Kagome emerged from the back, Inuyasha immediately noticed her crestfallen face. He knew her hormones would be haywire during this time and she would be moody too. But he didn't expect for it to happen already. When she had left his side she had seemed moderately happy, but not anymore.

Inuyasha slid up next to her and put his hand around her waist.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome just swallowed and gave him a small smile.

"I guess I'm just scared… I don't know what to think."

Inuyasha hugged her tighter around the waist and kissed her temple.

"Well, how 'bout you think of where you would like to have lunch."

Kagome just smiled and walked with him out the door.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, Kagome taking a slight lead as she caught a whiff of a pleasant aroma. She stopped and sniffed the air and quickly turned to Inuyasha.

"Do you smell that?"

Inuyasha just looked at her weird and took note of another sure symptom of pregnancy. A heightened sense of smell. That scent she caught had to be at least four blocks away. And there was no way that a regular human could have smelt it, it wasn't even windy outside. So he played along.

"Smell what?" he asked shrugging.

Kagome shrugged in return. "I dunno, but it smells really good. Follow me!"

Kagome shot off down the sidewalk and Inuyasha just sighed as he followed after her.

When she arrived at the little bistro she ordered two of everything and immediately sat down so that the staff could serve her. Inuyasha was dumbfounded at the amount of food that was brought out and was in complete disbelief as Kagome dug into the mountain of food. She pulled her hair back and out of the way and used two forks to accomplish her goal. Inuyasha wasn't even hungry anymore; he just wanted to watch her put it away, it was truly astonishing. He didn't even understand where she would put it all in such a small body. He wasn't the only one who thought this because Kagome gained spectators both in the bistro and those who watched through the glass window. Unbelievably, she finished quickly, then gave a huge burp and rubbed her tummy.

"Man, I didn't know I was that hungry." Kagome said, surprised at all the empty plates that were stacked in front of her.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Finished?"

Kagome blushed and giggled at his question. Inuyasha took that as a yes and immediately called for a check.

As Inuyasha took care of the bill, that he would have to undoubtedly have to put on his credit card, Kagome stood outside the door waiting for him. She leant against the building as she patted her full belly.

"Was it good? I've been thinking of having lunch here one day."

Kagome looked up toward the familiar voice and fear settled once she saw who it was. It was her boss. Her very nice yet very strict boss. If he knew of the relationship that she and Inuyasha had, it could definitely be grounds for fire.

"Uh,.. yes, Mr. Megageld, it was very good. I actually ate more than I should have."

He just nodded. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying food on your lunch break. Actually when you get back to the office could you--"

Kagome immediately cut him off. "I actually took the rest of the day off sir; I just got back from the doctor's office."

His face instantly softened. "Oh! Well I hope you feel better! It's never a pleasant time being sick."

And that's the moment that Inuyasha decided to step outside and plant a soft kiss on Kagome's cheek. "Feel better?"

Kagome just looked at him and he instantly felt her dread. He looked at her and then to the man in front of her. Inuyasha looked the older man up and down and glared at him. Automatically getting defensive because this guy was the source of Kagome's fear.

"Who's this guy?" Inuyasha asked, jabbing his thumb toward him.

Kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then looked at Inuyasha and then toward her boss.

"This is Mr. Megageld, my boss."

Mr. Megageld looked at Inuyasha skeptically then offered his hand.

"Ray Megageld. And you are?"

Inuyasha took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Inuyasha."

Mr. Megageld took his hand away and rubbed them together as if there were dust on them. He then slowly looked toward Kagome.

"Is this the same Inuyasha who is in that band you presented to me?"

Kagome nodded, biting her lip.

Mr. Megageld nodded and pursed his lips together in disapproval. "Well then, I guess I'll see you in my office first thing tomorrow morning."

Kagome nodded again, and looked away.

Mr. Megageld cleared his throat. "Well, good day then." He straightened his suede coat, turned on heel and left the couple.

Inuyasha watched him leave then looked at Kagome.

"What was that all about?"

Kagome looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes and frowned.

"The company has a strict rule against clientele-employee romantic relationships. It's enough to get me fired."

Kagome sat in her apartment huddled up with her two favorite men in the world – Ben & Jerry -. She found herself clad in an oversized t-shirt and baggy sweat pants. Her hair was swept into a messy bun and she was in a zombie like manor as she clicked through the channels on the television. Afternoon television programs were truly awful, so she clicked over to lifetime to watch a movie. Her tummy was truly in knots do to the anxiety of her meeting with her boss tomorrow morning. At this stage in her life the last thing she needed was to lose her job. Kagome vigorously shook her head back and forth and her already loose bun slid out of its tie. She needed to clear her head. Ever since she ran into Mr. Megageld on the street all she has been able to think of was her impending doom. Now that she thought of it, she vaguely remembered Inuyasha taking her back to her job where she got into her car and zoomed home then proceeded to plop on the couch and sprout roots. Actually now that she thought about it, as she got into the car Inuyasha tried to tell her something but all she had done was turn up the music and pull out of the parking spot. She frowned. She had been rude for no reason. She would have to apologize later.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Kagome rushed to the door. She thought it might be Inuyasha and she could apologize for her behavior. As she creaked open the door she didn't find Inuyasha. Instead she found four ladies: Sango, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. They were all smiling at her. They were up to something. Kagome looked at what they were carrying and knew exactly what it was. They had bags full of nail polish, combs, brushes, make up, flat irons and everything else you would find at a salon.

Kagome laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "What are you girls doing here?"

Eri gave her bags to Kagome and guided her friend back into her apartment. "You haven't been yourself lately. We're here to make you happy."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. She was afraid to know what it was. "By doing… what?"

Eri smiled. "Why, we're giving each other make-overs from head to toe."

Kagome sighed. It was going to be a long night.

The day had passed and the night was just starting to settle in. Inuyasha stepped into one of his favorite bars to meet Miroku and Kouga. They were sitting at the bar with their drinks, and from the redness on Miroku's face he could tell that he had just been lecherous with the waitress.

"I see you tried to get to close to a girl." Inuyasha remarked as he took a seat next to Miroku.

Miroku smiled and sighed. "Yes, she was such a lovely brunette. I couldn't help myself."

Kouga picked up his glass and guzzled down the rest of his drink and signaled for the blonde waitress to give him another one. "How's it goin' with Kagome?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno, everything seems to be going according to plan for me."

The waitress refilled Kouga's glass then took out a new one and filled it for Inuyasha. She slid it towards him while looking the other way. Inuyasha sniffed the air and looked at the girl who was trying to hide her face.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Hey, blonde wench. Do I know you?"

The girl quickly shook her head and took out a wet clothe to wipe down the counter that wasn't near Inuyasha but still within ear shot.

Inuyasha dismissed her merely as a crazy woman and proceeded to ignore her. He thought he knew her scent but maybe she was just one of his previous customers.

Miroku shook his head in disappointment. "Inuyasha, must you always address the ladies with such harsh words?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh!"

Miroku nodded. "I see, but I hope you have been treating Kagome more gently? Given her current condition?"

Inuyasha took a gulp of his drink. "Course I have! That deal should be in the bag in no time."

Inuyasha wouldn't dare tell them about the run in with Kagome's boss earlier.

Kouga growled. "It better be. I'm in need of a serious pay check."

Miroku smiled and put his arms around his friends. "Just think! Not long from now we'll have our band on the road and groupies by our sides!"

Ayumi got in her car and flopped her head back on the head rest. As a friend she was obligated to do certain things. But this particular task she didn't want to do. She sat up and started her car. She looked in her rear view mirror to back out but stopped to take a minute and put a blonde strand of hair behind her ear.

_A/N:_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter. That's when the drama really unfolds._

_ShimmerSweet_


	10. Truth Exposed

_A/N: Italics identify a flashback for this chapter._

**Deceitful Desires**

_Chapter 10_

_Truth Exposed_

_By ShimmerSweet_

Kagome stood in the bathroom looking into the mirror and examining her new make over. She liked the make-up and nail polish colors that her friends had painted on her. But she knew that dying her hair would be too drastic, but for some reason Ayumi had gone for it. Kagome laughed to herself as she envisioned the outcome. The box had read autumn auburn but something had gone completely wrong when she emerged with golden tresses.

Kagome smiled in the mirror. "Blonde wouldn't look right on me."

Kagome stopped fussing with the new curls in her hair to go answer the door. Someone was banging on her door perpetually. Kagome ran to the door and immediately swung it open. There stood Ayumi with her newly and brightly colored hair.

Kagome laughed. "Getting used to the new hair yet? I almost didn't recognize you!"

Ayumi gave her friend a sad smile. "You're not the only one who didn't notice me. Kagome, we need to talk."

Kagome felt a lump in her throat rise at the urgency and sadness in her friend's voice. Kagome immediately ushered her inside and sat her on the couch. Kagome sat next to Ayumi and put a hand on her knee to show the poor distressed girl some comfort.

Ayumi wouldn't dare look at her friend. She knew she was about to deliver some drastic news. She didn't want to do it, but someone had to let her know.

Kagome patted Ayumi's knee again. "What's wrong? I've never seen you so sad."

Ayumi turned towards Kagome and looked her right in the eyes. Kagome's eyes were pleading. She really wanted to know. Ayumi looked down at her tightly clasped hands then back at Kagome.

Ayumi sighed, it was now or never. "Kagome, I have some bad news to tell you."

Shivers instantly shot up and down Kagome's back and her body became rigid. What could be so bad that it had the usually joyful Ayumi so gloomy?

"What's it about?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Inuyasha."

Fright settled in her being. What was wrong with Inuyasha? Was he sick? Was he in an accident? Was he hurt? Was he…. Dead! Tears started to build in her eyes.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha? He isn't hurt? Is he?"

Ayumi shook her head and Kagome's fear settled.

"What's going on then?" Kagome asked.

Ayumi looked at her friend and let her know the truth. "He's using you Kagome. He's only dating you so you could set his group up with a record deal."

Inuyasha sat in bed. He had lied to Miroku and Kouga. The deal wasn't looking good. In fact he knew it had to be the farthest thing from her mind. He knew he never thought of it unless his room mates brought it up. Kagome had better things to think about. She was worried over the fight she had with her mother, her pregnancy, and recently her job. He wanted to kick himself for all the heart ache he caused Kagome. Even though he was slow to admit it, he cared for Kagome. He didn't like to see her upset.

Inuyasha turned off the lights and laid down in his bed. He had to do something to make Kagome feel better. Something that was his idea and something he truly meant.

Early the next morning Kagome sat in her car at Music Corp.'s parking garage. She sat in the quiet car as she thought about last night. A tear crawled down her cheek as she recalled the heart crushing news.

"_Kagome," Ayumi started, "Inuyasha and his friends were gloating about it at the bar tonight. He wanted to get close to you for his own personal benefit."_

"_But," Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "He told me he loved me."_

_Ayumi's eyes started to water. "He lied to you Kagome. He doesn't love you. He used you."_

_Kagome bit her lip as more tears started to fall. "I'm such a fool." She whispered. Kagome immediately hunched over and wept into her hands._

_Ayumi took Kagome and held her as she cried. "It's alright Kagome, let it all out."_

Once Ayumi left Kagome crawled into bed and cried her heart out. She curled up into a ball and buried her face in her pillow. She cried until her voice was hoarse and her eyes were red and puffy. She truly thought he loved her. She was actually getting used to the idea of having his child. She actually loved the idea. Kagome rested her hand on her belly. What if she was pregnant? How would they work that out? She was angry with herself for being so stupid. She had chosen him over her family! Her mother had disowned her do to their actions. She hadn't talked to her mother since the incident. And she wasn't even sure if Mr. Megageld would let her keep her job.

Kagome took her keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. She knew there was something she had to do. She had to leave Inuyasha.

Sango had just got off the phone with Ayumi. She was told about the whole situation at the bar and how Kagome dealt with the news. Sango's heart ached for Kagome but she was livid at Inuyasha. How could he be so mean! She was angry with Miroku too for having a hand in the dirty trick. So when either Inuyasha or Miroku called the office she would just hang up on them. She wouldn't even say a word to either one them. Men could be so cruel.

The phone on her desk rang again and Sango picked it up. Sango's eyes widened. It was Mr. Megageld and he wanted to see Kagome.

Sango quietly knocked on Kagome's office door but there was no response. So she slid in her office and closed the door behind her.

Kagome was standing at her office window, arms crossed and studying the city sky line. She looked so sad.

Sango crept next to Kagome, looking out the window too. "I heard what happened… I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Kagome's face was devoid of all emotion. "You shouldn't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

Sango took a quick glance at Kagome then looked back out the window. "Can I at least get you some coffee or tea? So you can finish the day off peacefully?"

Kagome looked at Sango. "I don't think anything can make today peaceful." Kagome sighed. "It's probably my last day anyway…"

Sango quickly turned towards her friend. "Kagome… what do you mean?"

Kagome looked into Sango's eyes and could tell that she pitied her. "Mr. Megageld ran into me and Inuyasha at lunch yesterday. You know what the policy is…"

Sango put a hand to her mouth in an attempt to keep her gasp contained. "Oh no… Kagome."

Kagome turned towards Sango and could read the shock all over her face. She sighed. "Has he called for me yet?"

Sango nodded. "That's what I came to tell you…"

"I see." Kagome barely whispered.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kagome shook her head as another tear slid down her cheek. "I think I just need a hug. This is too much for me."

Sango wrapped her hands around Kagome and cried with her.

"You know why you're here, don't you?"

Kagome sat in the seat before Mr. Megageld's desk. Her head was low and the atmosphere was thick.

"Yes sir."

Mr. Megageld could tell that the girl was ashamed. He was a stickler for the rules but he also didn't like to hurt women. "You know there are repercussions."

"Yes sir."

He sat back in his chair and folded his hands. "You know the rules Kagome. Why did you ignore them?"

Kagome lifted her head slightly. "I didn't know he was part of the band until later…"

Mr. Megageld nodded. He could see what was going on here. "Kagome, your work here has been excellent, but you broke a major rule. A rule that could have you fired."

Kagome lowered her head again. She couldn't look at him as he fired her.

"But I can't do that."

Kagome's head shot up in disbelief.

"I won't fire you Kagome." Mr. Megageld frowned. "But I will suspend you for a month without pay. I'm letting you off easy, very easy if you ask me. So don't let it happen again."

Kagome stood with a smile on her face. "Thank you Mr. Megageld."

He smiled at the young woman. "You may leave."

After the day was over Sango followed Kagome back to her apartment. She had decided to spend a little bit of quality time with her depressed friend. She needed all the comfort she could get. In fact, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka had called and decided they were going to drop by later on that night.

"So he just suspended you for a month without pay?" Sango asked. "You got really lucky."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but I haven't even started my Christmas shopping yet…"

Sango stared at Kagome. She looked like the very life had been sucked out of her. Sango couldn't blame her for being so depressed. She had been shunned by her mother, deceived by her boyfriend, and suspended from her job. Currently, her life definitely wasn't looking up. Sango pushed that aside. Her purpose was to make her friend happy again.

Sango shrugged. "Don't worry about that. Christmas isn't about the presents anyway."

Kagome sighed. "I know, but…"

"But nothing. You have other things to worry about. Buying presents should be the last thing on your mind."

"I really want to…"

"Enough of that," Sango patted Kagome on the shoulder. "Well Kagome, what movie do you want to watch?"

Kagome slowly looked towards Sango. "An action movie. I wanna see a lot of explosions."

Sango lifted her eyebrows in amazement. Kagome usually wanted to see romantic movies but she guessed that she was in the mood to see some bloodshed…

"Well, you make yourself comfortable while I rummage through your cabinets for some goodies."

Kagome nodded as she folded her legs and buried herself in a blanket. Kagome felt so horrible and she knew that her friends were trying to make her feel better but it just didn't seem to help. She sighed as she looked at the ringing telephone by her side. Yup, it was Inuyasha calling again. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't even know what she would say.

Sango looked at the caller id in the kitchen and looked at Kagome. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to him yet?"

Kagome grimaced. "Positive."

There was a knock at the door and Sango shrugged. She knew it was the other girls so she went to go answer it.

While Sango greeted the girls at the door, Kagome shuffled into the kitchen to pop some popcorn. The phone started to ring again and Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew it had to be Inuyasha again. To make sure, she took a peek at the caller id. To her surprise it wasn't her soon to be groveling ex-boyfriend. Kagome leaned against the counter, her back to her chattering friends as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Miss Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Dr. Morioka. I have your test results."

Kagome didn't say anything. Should she say anything? She really didn't want to know the results right now. If she was or wasn't pregnant, the news would impact her greatly. If she wasn't, then she would be saddened over a little life that she was hoping for. If she was, then she would have to confront Inuyasha sooner than later.

"Is anyone there? Hello?"

Kagome bit her nails.

"Miss Higurashi?"

"…Yes…"

"Do you want your results?"

Kagome sighed. It was better if she knew. "Yes, I do."

"Oh, well then," Dr. Morioka was rummaging through his papers and Kagome quickly became irritated. She could have sworn she heard every paper he went through. She thought he had them in his hands.

Kagome sighed. "Well?"

"Oh! Here they are!" Dr. Morioka cleared his throat. "Congratulations Miss Higurashi! You're pregnant!"

_A/N:_

_Well then, most of the secrets are out now…_


	11. Going Home

**Deceitful Desires**

_Chapter 11_

_Going Home_

_By ShimmerSweet_

Kagome hung up and slowly put the phone back on the base. She ran her hand through her hair as though it would clear her mind. Even though the news was pleasant it made things very complicated. She noticed that her friends had stopped talking to each other and she knew they had to be staring at her. She refused to turn around and meet their faces.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "Was that Inuyasha?"

"No….. it was my doctor."

All of the girls looked at one another. They knew it was drastic news.

"So... are you?... You know…" Yuka started.

Kagome looked at her belly and smiled softly, gently placing a hand on it. "Yes. I'm pregnant."

The moment was stiff and quiet. It was definitely bittersweet. But Sango walked over to Kagome and broke the ice. She hugged her friend and smiled at her.

"Congratulations Kagome."

Sango placed her hand on Kagome's belly and then looked at her. "It makes me happy to think that I have a little niece or nephew growing in there."

Kagome raised her eyebrows in question. "Niece or Nephew?"

Sango nodded. "I've always thought of you as the sister I've never had."

The two emerged into a tear filled hug as the others came to join them. There were tears in every one of their eyes as they all congratulated Kagome personally.

Eri was sniffling as she rubbed at her eyes but still smiled. "Hey Kagome, you know what this means, don't you?"

Kagome shrugged. "No, I haven't the slightest clue."

Eri beamed. "Why, it's what I do best! Shopping!"

* * *

Inyasha sat by the phone. He had called her all day long and she had yet to return one of his calls. When he called her at her job Sango wouldn't even let him say two words before she hung up on him. What was going on? He didn't like the distance Kagome was putting between the two of them. In her condition the last thing she needed to be was far away from him. He needed to protect her and their child.

Miroku emerged from the kitchen drinking a soda. "Any word from Kagome yet?"

Inuyasha snapped. "What the hell do you think? Do you think I'd be sitting here if she had?"

Miroku took a seat by his hot tempered friend. "Sango hasn't replied to any of my calls either. She wouldn't even let me say two words to her when I called her at her job…"

Inuyasha slowly turned his head toward Miroku. "She did the same thing to me when I would call to talk to Kagome."

Miroku stroked his chin. "So it seems we're under the scrutiny of two females for an unknown reason… I wonder what it could be…"

Inuyasha stood and grabbed his coat out of the closet. "I don't care what their fucking problem is! I'm going over to Kagome's apartment!"

Miroku stood and put on his coat too. "Well, since they're both mad at us they're probably fuming over the situation together so I'll go with you. I should talk to Sango too."

They were out the door and headed towards their ladies.

* * *

The girls had pulled Kagome out of her apartment and threw her in the back seat of Eri's car. They were on their way to the mall with their purses stuffed with cash and credit cards.

Once they pulled in a parking spot they scurried into the mall and Eri drug them towards a baby clothing store.

"I was just here a couple of weeks ago to buy a baby shower gift and everything in there was so cute!" Eri exclaimed.

Kagome walked into the store and it was clearly divided into everything blue for little boys and everything pink for little girls.

Kagome bit her lip. "Girls, I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet…"

Eri took Kagome's hand. "Follow me. They've got a unisex section in the back."

* * *

Inuyasha screeched into the parking spot next to Kagome's Jaguar and quickly got out. Miroku caught his attention before he stampeded into Kagome's apartment.

"Maybe you should calm down a little before you barge in there?" Miroku suggested.

"Keh! I'll do what I want!"

"But Sango's here," Miroku added as he pointed to her parked car next to Kagome's. "And going up against two angry women can prove to be quite a formidable situation."

Inuyasha knew that Miroku was right and walked to Kagome's apartment and rang the doorbell rather than running to her door and kicking the door down. Inuyasha knocked and pushed the door bell a couple more times but there was no answer. He was getting angry again. He was pounding on the door and yelling her name but there was still no answer.

Miroku sighed. "Would you think that perhaps they are not here?"

"But both of their cars are here!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku nodded. "Well perhaps they went out with their other friends.

Inuyasha sat in front of her door; his arms and legs both folded. "I'm sitting here until she gets back."

Miroku sat next to him. "Then I shall wait too."

* * *

The girls sat at the food court eating soft pretzels and drinking sodas. They had bought so many things for the baby. Actually, they had left the store with most of the unisex baby clothes that the store carried and an off-road baby stroller. Kagome looked at all of the bags they had crowded around them. Kagome had bought the stroller and a couple of outfits but her friends had insisted on buying the rest.

"You girls didn't have to buy all of this…"

Yuka smiled. "Of course we did. We want your baby to have the best of everything."

"But it cost so much and—"

"Don't worry about how much it was." Ayumi added. "We wanted to do this for you and there was nothing you could have done to stop us."

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement with Ayumi and Kagome smiled. She had some wonderful friends.

Sango stood and took a look at her watch. "Well it's about time we got Mommy-to-be back home so she can get some rest."

Kagome giggled and agreed. "Yeah, I am feeling kind of tired anyway."

The girls stuffed all of the bags and stroller into Eri's trunk and headed back to Kagome's apartment. They laughed and made jokes the entire ride.

"Hey Kagome," Eri asked. "Have you thought of any baby names yet?"

Kagome frowned. "Actually, I haven't…"

Sango beamed. "Oh! How about Yukio if it's a boy! I've always liked that name."

"Or how about Sakura if it's a girl? That name is sooo pretty!" Yuka cried.

"Personally, I've always liked Kaori for a boy…" Ayumi added.

Kagome smiled. "They're all good names. I just have to think about it. I'm sure I'll decide on something over the next nine months."

Eri pulled into a parking spot at Kagome's apartment. "How about we bring this discussion inside?"

The girls got out; each carrying more bags then they could handle. They squeezed into the elevator; still talking about potential baby names. Once they arrived to her floor her friends stepped out of the elevator and anger crossed every one of their faces. Kagome was puzzled.

"What's wrong girls?" She asked as she stepped out of the elevator behind them. Her face was covered with shock when she saw Inuyasha sitting in front of her door with Miroku beside him.

Kagome's eye brows furrowed together. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha stood and walked towards Kagome. "You haven't answered any of your calls today? I called you—"

"A lot," Kagome interrupted. "I know. And I don't want to talk to you now either."

"What did I do?"

Kagome glared at him. "Not now Inuyasha…"

"Well at least let me help you with all your bags." He offered as he went to take a bag out of her hands. She pulled back and the bag ripped down the center and all of the clothes spilled out of the bag.

Inuyasha bent down slowly and picked up a pair of booties. He studied them in his hand and then looked at Kagome. "So you are…"

Kagome looked away. "Yes…"

Inuyasha smiled. "That's great news! Why didn't you tell me the doctor called? I would have gone shopping with you to carry your bags."

Inuyasha leaned in to give Kagome a hug but she pushed him away.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

Kagome looked at the clothes on the ground and then back at Inuyasha. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears. "This is what I bought for the baby. You'll have to get your own things to keep at your apartment."

"But I thought --" Inuyasha started to ask.

"You thought what?" Kagome snapped. "That you would move in with me and help me take care of the baby?"

"Well I – "

"Did you think you could move in and live off of me? Did you think you could use me? Use me like you already have?" Kagome jabbed.

Shock smacked Inuyasha. Had she found out about the scam? Damn was he in for it.

Inuyasha went to grab her hand but she snatched it back. "Enough of the sweet gestures Inuyasha! Enough of the sweet words!" Kagome's voiced started to crack as tears ran down her face. "I know what you did Inuyasha! I know you dated me in the solo interest of helping your band!" Kagome furiously rubbed her tears away. "I thought you loved me!"

Inuyasha stood frozen. That was the original plan but things had changed. He grew to like her. He grew to love her. But she wouldn't believe anything he had to say. At least not now she wouldn't. Miroku stood silently behind Inuyasha and patted him on his back.

"Inuyasha, I think it's time we leave." Miroku whispered into his ear. Inuyasha nodded and picked up the baby clothes that were still on the floor and handed them to Kagome.

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's pain filled eyes. "I do love you Kagome… even now…"

Kagome said nothing and walked past him to go into her apartment. Miroku walked up to Sango and took her hand.

"What we have is real."

Sango took her hand back. "I don't know. Is it?" she said as she followed Kagome and the others inside and shut the door behind her.

Inuyasha stood by the stair exit waiting for Miroku.

"Well, that was unexpected." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I just have to figure out how I'm gonna get her back."

* * *

Kagome sat on the couch crying. All of her friends were gathered around her trying to provide some type of comfort.

Kagome took a tissue from Sango and wiped her tears. "I just don't know what to do? Everything seems to be falling apart and I can't put it back together."

Eri sighed. "I know someone that will know what to do."

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Your mom Kag, she always knew what to do." Eri stated.

Kagome wiped at her eyes and bowed her head. "You're right. I have to go home."

_A/N:_

_Thank you for reading. Please leave a review._


	12. Home is Where the Heart is

**Deceitful Desires**

_Chapter 12_

_Home is Where the Heart Is_

_By ShimmerSweet_

Kagome laid in bed and slowly opened her eyes. As the events of the night before slowly filtered into her mind she smiled. Her friends were wonderful. They had stayed with her until she had felt better. They made her dinner and put away the baby clothes and stroller in her spare bedroom while she took a bath. When she had finished her bath and emerged from her room in her pajamas they sat her at the table so she could eat. Kagome smiled as she remembered the meal. They had made a seafood alfredo dish for her and it was very good. They all sat at the table and conversed about all sorts of girlie things. They completely ignored the fact that Inuyasha had just been at her door about an hour ago. When they were done eating they made sure that she got into bed and they left. Collectively, they were just like her mother. They comforted her and took care of her in her time of need. Kagome frowned. But she needed her real mother now. She would know how to help Kagome put things back together.

Kagome slowly sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She patted her belly and smiled. "We're going to see my mama, little one."

Kagome quickly freshened up and shoved some clothes in a suitcase. She threw her suitcase in the trunk of her car and got in. She put her sun glasses on and pulled out of the parking spot. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Sango sat at her desk; playing solitaire on her computer. Since Kagome was gone Sango's work load diminished significantly. It was always good to have less work but she was bored out of her mind.

She grabbed a chocolate out of her desk and popped it into her mouth. '_Miroku or Inuyasha haven't called today…'_ Sango thought.

She shrugged. "I guess they got the message."

"What message?"

Sango swung her chair around to see Miroku and Inuyasha standing before her. Sango frowned. "The message to stay away."

Miroku looked back at Inuyasha. "Did you get that message?" Inuyasha shook his head and Miroku shrugged and turned back to Sango. "Sorry, we didn't get it." Then Miroku leaned on her desk and smiled at her.

Sango wasn't fazed. "Then let me tell you face to face. Stay away."

Miroku pouted. "Surely you don't mean that."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yes I do. You two have caused enough trouble."

Inuyasha stepped in front of Miroku. "Sango, I just want to talk to Kagome. Can you tell her that I'm here?"

"No I can't."

Inuyasha was getting irritated. "Why not?"

Sango shrugged. "Because she's not here Inuyasha." Sango glared at him. "She got suspended from her job because of a certain clientele-employee romantic relationship she was involved in."

Inuyasha looked away and clenched his teeth. This was his entire fault. Kagome was hurting because of his selfish motives. He had to fix it.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "I'm going to find Kagome." Then he ran out of the office.

Miroku turned back to Sango. "So, how about we go somewhere tonight?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "No, I'd rather keep my job." Sango turned back toward her computer and resumed her game of solitaire. "Now leave."

Miroku knew when he was beat. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. He would just have to try again later.

* * *

Kagome stood at the top of the steps of her family's shrine. Home sweet home. She needed to be here. She needed to rejuvenate her being. She needed her emotions soothed. She needed her family. She needed her mother.

Kagome took in a deep breath and tightened her grasp on her suitcase. The last time she was here her mother was so angry. She had kicked her and Inuyasha out of the house. She couldn't possibly still be angry? She still wouldn't send her away?

"Kagome!"

She turned toward the voice that was calling her and her face lit up. "Souta!"

He ran to his sister and embraced her. He was no longer the boy that used to run and embrace her around her torso; he was now a young man and stood taller than her, embracing her around her shoulders instead. She held her brother at arm's length. He still looked the same… just older. And he definitely still had the same boyish tendencies.

Kagome smiled. "Have you gotten taller since I last saw you?"

Souta laughed lightly as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess so. Or you're getting shorter."

Kagome nudged him. "I don't think so _little_ brother."

Souta shrugged. "Anything you say _much older_ sister."

They looked at each other then laughed.

Souta looked at Kagome's suitcase. "How long are you staying?"

Kagome shrugged. "As long as Mama will allow me…" She looked up at Souta. "Is she still mad at me?"

Souta gave Kagome a soft smile. "No, I don't think she's mad anymore. She misses you more than anything."

Kagome smiled. "Really?"

Souta nodded. "Kag, I just have one question for you?"

Kagome blinked. "Yeah? What is it?"

Souta cracked a sly smile. "Was he that good that you couldn't wait to leave the house before you jumped his bones?"

Kagome instantly turned red. "Souta! I can't believe you would ask me that!"

He picked up her suitcase and turned her towards the house. "How about I put your suitcase in your room while you go talk to Mom?"

Kagome's face was still tinged red. "Yeah, I guess I'll go in…"

Souta smirked. "Have fun!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. This was going to be anything but fun.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's apartment door and knocked. There was no answer. He raised his nose in the air and sniffed. Her scent was stale. She had been gone for hours. Inuyasha growled. She was getting harder and harder to track down.

* * *

Kagome followed Souta into the house. He stopped before the stairs and went to whisper in her ear. "Gramps is in his room, but Mom is in the kitchen. You choose who you want to tackle first."

Without another word, Souta skipped up the steps and was out of sight. Kagome sighed. She needed to talk to her mother now. Kagome peaked around the corner and could see her mother humming while doing the dishes. She seemed at peace. Kagome swallowed her pride and stood in the door frame.

"Hello Mama."

Kagome's mother stopped washing the dishes but didn't turn her head.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

Kagome took a step forward into the room. "Yes Mama. It's me." Kagome bit her lip and bowed her head. "Mama, I'm so sorry… I don't know what I was thinking."

Mrs. Higurashi's voice was soft but stern. "I know Kagome… and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Kagome's head shot up and looked at her mother. Mrs. Higurashi was facing her; her hands were folded before her. She gave Kagome a soft smile and extended her arms.

Kagome ran blindly into her mother's arms. She cried on her mother's chest as she hugged her. "I missed you so much Mama."

Mrs. Higurashi stroked Kagome's hair as she held her. She slightly rocked back and forth as she hushed her crying child. "I missed you too Kagome."

The silence was interrupted by the whistle of the tea kettle on the stove. Mrs. Higurashi separated from her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "How about we talk about it over some tea?"

Kagome nodded. "That would be nice."

* * *

Inuyasha walked back and forth in front of Kouga and Miroku, who were sitting on the couch. He was truly stumped.

"Where could she be? If she's not at work or at home where is she?"

Kouga shrugged. "It hasn't even been a whole day. She could be at a museum or something."

Inuyasha shot daggers at Kouga with his eyes.

Kouga continued. "I think you're being overly paranoid. Just because she isn't home doesn't mean she's jumped off a cliff." Kouga smirked. "She's no longer just a booty call, is she?"

Inuyasha rounded on Kouga and grabbed him by the throat; his eyes were blazing. "How about you get _fucking_ serious for a _fucking_ minute! I need to know where she is with my kid!"

Inuyasha released Kouga and continued his pacing. Kouga rubbed his throat and growled. "I've had _enough_ of this crazy shit! How about you take care of your own _fucking_ problems and find your own damn bitch! If you were a good mate to her you wouldn't have lost her in the first place! You don't see me asking you where Ayame is! So don't ask me where Kagome is!" Kouga yelled then punched Inuyasha in the jaw. Kouga then turned on his heel and walked out of the apartment.

Inuyasha was about to run after him but Miroku intervened. "Kouga has his own problems with Ayame… let him go. I'll help you with your predicament."

Inuyasha growled at Miroku then continued his pacing. Miroku reclaimed his seat on the couch and stroked his chin as he thought. "Hmmm… Where do women go when they're angry?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno, they talk to a friend don't they?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes, but she was just with her friends the other night…"

Inuyasha stopped pacing. "So she went to one of their apartments this time?"

Miroku shook his head. "I think not. Friends can only supply so much support. And given her current situation, she's going to need more support then a friend could give."

Inuyasha's face scrunched up in question. "So she went to some support clinic?"

Miroku shook his head again. "No, my slow friend. There's a woman that every woman goes to when she's pregnant. The one woman who knows them best and has been through it all."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "And who would that be?"

Miroku sighed. "Why, her mother of course."

* * *

Kagome watched as the steam rose from her cup of tea. She had been waiting to have this conversation with her mother, but was she ready for it? Kagome sighed and took a sip of her tea.

Mrs. Higurashi sat at the other end of the table with her tea and looked toward her troubled daughter. Something was wrong. "Kagome, dear, tell me what has been happening over these past weeks."

Kagome looked at her mother. She seemed so caring. She knew there was something wrong and wanted to help. "A lot. You won't even believe me."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly. "Try me."

Kagome took another sip of her tea and looked back at her mother. "Well… Where do I start?"

"The beginning." Mrs. Higurashi said as she stirred her tea.

Kagome sighed. "Well… I was suspended for a month from my job."

Mrs. Higurashi's face didn't change, she just nodded. "Go on."

Kagome folded her hands. "I was suspended because I violated the rule of no clientele-employee romantic relationships."

"How did your boss find out?"

Kagome bit her lip. "He saw me and Inuyasha having lunch together."

"So why are you dating a client in the first place if you know it goes against the rules?" Mrs. Higurashi pressed as she continued to stir her tea.

Kagome twiddled her thumbs. "When we first started dating he wasn't a client."

She stopped stirring and looked her daughter in the eyes. "So what turned him into a client?"

Kagome's body froze. She didn't want to admit it but she would. "He asked me… after we… had relations."

Mrs. Higurashi leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes; intently thinking. "Did he know of your occupation before you started dating?"

A dart shot through Kagome's heart. He did know from the beginning; it was part of his con. "Yes… but I didn't know that he knew…"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter. "So he used you."

Kagome's gaze dropped to her lap. "Yes, he did."

Mrs. Higurashi leaned forward to have another sip of her tea. "At least he's out of your life now."

Tears started to fall from Kagome's eyes as she looked at her mother. "No… he's not."

Mrs. Higurashi sat down her cup. "Why wouldn't he be?"

Kagome leaned forward; again staring at the steam rising from her cup. "Mama, I'm pregnant."

_A/N:_

_Exciting huh? Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, they inspire me._


	13. Prove

_**Deceitful Desires**_

_Chapter 13_

_Prove_

_By ShimmerSweet_

Mrs. Higurashi sat back in her chair, folded her arms and crossed her legs. "Kagome, you're a very smart girl but how could you let yourself get swindled into carrying the child of a con artist?"

"Mama... I…"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "No Kagome. How could you let him fool you into doing such a thing?"

"I love him…"

"Really?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she cocked an eyebrow. "Do you even know if he loves you?"

"He said he did…"

"Well what proof do you actually have that he really loves you? Con artists will say anything to get what they want."

Kagome was starting to get nervous. This was quickly turning into a conversation of anger that would probably lead to her being kicked out again. She didn't need to be permanently separated from her mother. She loved her too much for that. She had to think of something.

"Well, he…"

"He what? Kagome."

That's when her mouth worked faster then her brain. "He asked me to marry him!"

Mrs. Higurashi was shocked. All of this happened over a couple of weeks? Her daughter had been suspended from her job, gotten pregnant, and had been proposed to by her con artist boyfriend. She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts.

"Kagome…" Mrs. Higurashi started.

"Yes Mama?" Kagome asked timidly.

"I must say that all of this news is very unexpected." Mrs. Higurashi said. "But you seem to trust this young man through it all. And since he did offer to marry you then maybe he isn't after just self gain. Maybe he really does care for you. At least I'm willing to tell myself as much."

"Really?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "I wish you much happiness. And I would also like to see the two of you married before the arrival of my grandchild."

Kagome froze. The lump in her throat was rising. The confusion and lies just kept growing and she was doing nothing to stop it.

"Yes Mama."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Good, now come here and give your mother a hug."

Kagome went over to her mother and embraced her. Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she put a hand to her daughter's belly.

"I can't wait to meet my first grandchild."

Kagome returned the smile. "Neither can I."

* * *

Inuyasha ran up the steps to the Higurashi shrine. He took a sniff of the air. She was here, and inside the house. When he reached the top of the steps he ran into her younger brother. The boy looked awfully callous toward him. He sighed; he guessed some things would never change.

"What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha looked down his nose at Souta. "Why else? I'm here to see Kagome."

Souta shrugged. "She's not here."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Then how was it that I parked my car next to hers?"

Souta shrugged again. "She's not the only person who drives a black Jag."

"Don't play me for stupid."

"Don't play me for a fool."

"Whatever," Inuyasha growled as he passed Souta and knocked on the front door.

The door slowly creaked open and there stood Kagome's grandfather.

"The shrine is closed for the day. Now go away!" he yelled and slammed the door in Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha growled and knocked again. "I want to see Kagome!"

The door opened again but this time it was Mrs. Higurashi who opened the door. He wasn't sure if she was better than the old man.

She examined Inuyasha from head to toe then frowned. "My daughter has told me everything about you and everything you've done to her."

That slapped him across the face. The truth always seemed to sting.

"Well, I…"

"I'm slow to approve of you but my daughter still seems to trust you… You two have some major things to talk about. And like I told her, I would rather you two get married before the arrival of my grandchild."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and his eyes grew big. "Marriage?"

Mrs. Higurashi cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, marriage. Kagome told me that you already proposed to her."

"Oh…"

"What? Did you forget?"

Inuyasha shook his head quickly. "No."

"Well then," Mrs. Higurashi opened the door wider so that he could enter. "Kagome is upstairs in her room. You may go see her."

Inuyasha nodded then climbed the stairs. He was dumbfounded. Kagome told her mother that they were to be married?

* * *

Kagome lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She had come home to tell her mother the truth. And she had, until the very end. She panicked! And therefore a lie emerged. And not just a tiny white lie, but a massive lie.

Kagome shuddered. "How am I going to fix this? Huh little one?" She asked as she patted her belly.

She smiled as she rubbed her belly. "At least Gramps didn't take it as bad as I thought…"

She giggled as she recalled the elderly man jumping out of his seat to go find Inuyasha so that they may duel. Souta laughed too, but quickly grabbed the old man and sat him back down on the couch. She sighed, but he did calm down after Mama told him about the marriage proposal. That massive lie seemed to soothe everyone's nerves… except her own. She wished that she didn't have to lie.

There was a knock at the door and Kagome assumed it was one of her family members so she automatically gave permission for whomever to enter.

The door opened slowly. "Kagome?"

Kagome instantly sat up on her bed and turned toward the doorway. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

He shut the door behind him and sat next to her on her bed. "I… had to find you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Why? It wasn't enough that you made a fool of me at my job and in front of my friends? You had to complete the circle and come back to my childhood home?"

Inuyasha gently shook his head. "No, it's not like that at all."

"Then what is it?" Kagome shot back.

"I came after you and my child. I have to protect you both." Inuyasha slowly admitted.

Kagome laughed sarcastically. "From what! From who! If anything, we need to be protected from you!"

That stung. It was as if she had stabbed his heart with a hot dagger. But… he deserved it. "Kagome, I, I love you."

A hot tear fell down Kagome's cheek. "No you don't. If you did you never would have used me."

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well, that's how it started in the beginning… but things changed."

Kagome furiously wiped the tear away from her face. "How can I believe you at all? How do I know you're not lying again."

Inuyasha rested his hand on her knee. "You told your mother that we were getting married. That leads me to believe that you still care for me; if only a little bit. I just want the honest chance of proving that I care about you too."

Kagome bit her lip. She was hoping he wouldn't find out about that. "It was a lie I told to make my mother feel better about the situation. I don't want to marry you…"

In a way, he was hoping that she would want to further their relationship. Maybe not marriage, at least not yet, but something. Her tone had shot down any hope of that ever occurring. It had taken him a while to admit it to himself, but he truly cared for her. He completely loved her…

Inuyasha shrugged. "We all lie, but we all tell the truth sometimes too Kagome… Please give me another chance."

Kagome folded her arms and stared at her lap. "I don't even know you anymore. I was in love with an Inuyasha that didn't even exist. I gave you all of me but you gave me none of yourself. What am I supposed to do? Just forget this ever happened and start over?"

Inuyasha lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. He gave her a light smile then extended his hand to her. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Inuyasha Nakamura. Would you mind going out with me tonight?"

_A/N:_

_OoOoOo…. Will Kagome give Inuyasha a second chance? Stay tuned and please leave a review._

_Okay, here's the deal… Yesterday I busted my ankle up pretty bad (details of that day are in my profile) and I have to elevate, ice it, and all that other stuff. I have to hobble around on crutches around campus too, so that makes everything a lot harder…and slower. So, I'll continue to update, but it probably won't be as frequent. Well, I'm off to go take some more Vicodin for the pain…AARRGG! CRUTCHES SUCK!_


	14. Knight in Shining Armor

_**Deceitful Desires**_

_Chapter 14_

_Knight in Shining Armor_

_By ShimmerSweet_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's extended hand then into his eyes. Her eyes were starting to overflow with tears again.

She closed her eyes in an effort to keep the tears back. "No Inuyasha… I can't."

Inuyasha's heart was crushed. The woman that he truly loved didn't want him. "Why Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "I just can't put my feelings out in the open again. I'm not ready… It's too soon."

"But what about our child?"

Kagome studied her hands in her lap. "Is that the only reason you want to be with me? Because I'm having your child?"

"No, it's not because of that." He answered slowly.

"Well whatever the reason is; I'm not ready to trust you again, at least not so soon." Kagome concluded as she clamped her hands together tighter.

"But-"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "You don't have to leave right now, but I don't want to see you at all tomorrow."

Kagome was ripping his heart apart piece by piece and he wasn't quite sure how to pick up the pieces.

Inuyasha nodded and stood. "I understand. Just know that I'll always be near if you need help."

Inuyasha watched Kagome nod then left her room. He skipped down the steps shouted his good byes to the Higurashis then left the house.

* * *

Kagome sat in bed and pulled her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. She sighed as she looked at the stars in the night sky. She rested her chin on her knees. She should be with Inuyasha. They would make the perfect family. Well, her and the old Inuyasha would make the perfect family. But she just couldn't let him near her heart so soon. He had already ripped it in half once and she couldn't let him do it again… She was right in her decision. She didn't need to be around him right now.

Kagome looked out of her window again. There was the Goshinboku. The great tree that she played by in her childhood. She smiled as she remembered playing tag with Souta and even attempting to climb it which resulted in a broken arm. She watched as its few leaves blew softly in the winter wind. That tree was a part of her life; just as her family and friends were.

It was quick, but there was a tiny glimmer by the Goshinboku. A tiny golden glimmer. Kagome squinted in an attempt to see what it was. At first it seemed like it was gone but it appeared again; this time just a little longer.

Kagome frowned. "I wonder what it is?"

Kagome shrugged and snuggled under her covers. She folded her hands over her belly and tapped her fingers. It was quiet, too quiet and Kagome's subconscious was screaming in volumes for her to investigate.

She frowned. '_It's the middle of the night Kag, you shouldn't go out side.'_

Her thoughts contradicted themselves. '_Then again, it's right outside of your house…nothing can happen, right?'_

Kagome started to tap her fingers faster and she started to get antsy.

Kagome sat up. "I gotta get out of bed. I can't sleep anyway."

Kagome rolled out of bed and threw on her bathrobe and slid into her slippers. She quietly crept down the stairs and made her way outside. She pulled her robe closer to her body as a gust of cold wind swept by.

"When did it get so cold?" Kagome asked herself.

She walked up to the Goshinboku and examined the tree. It looked exactly how she had remembered it throughout her entire life. It showed no signs of aging. Kagome put her hand to the cold bark and smiled to herself.

"If only everything were as gentle and magnificent as this tree."

Kagome brushed her hair out of her face and turned to head back to the house; but out of the corner of her eye she saw the glimmer again.

She bit her lip. "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

"Help…"

Her eyes shot open. It sounded like a child. Kagome immediately rushed into the brush beyond the Goshinboku calling out to the child.

"Hello? Where are you?"

"…Over… here…"

Kagome turned to where the voice was coming from and she spotted the golden glimmer again. The child seemed to be near it. She ran toward the golden twinkle, yelling out for the child.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" she shouted as she ran a little faster. She was getting closer and closer to the light. Just before she reached it something grabbed her around the waist and ripped her off of the ground. Kagome immediately screamed and punched and kicked at what was holding her. She looked down at her waist and there was a long scaly tail wrapped around her. The rattle at the end of the tail shook violently.

Fear overcame Kagome as she threw her body around; trying to escape the grasp of whatever held her captive.

She punched at it and swung her legs furiously. "What are you!"

In the darkness around her she heard the hisses of a snake. Then the golden glimmer she had followed reappeared before her eyes. The golden glimmer was a pair of eyes. A colossal pair of snake eyes. It hissed in her face.

"Ssss… You shall make a delectable meal." Its tongue darted out and lapped at Kagome's face. "Ssss… You are rather sweet…"

Kagome screamed and beat its tongue away from her. "Someone help me!"

"Ssss… No one can save you now…." It hissed.

Instantly a man with long silver hair and wearing a red haori and hakama emerged into the clearing. He raised his sword and slashed the snake in two. The snake let go of her and she screamed as she fell towards the ground. She clamped her eyes shut, ready for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she was in the arms of her hero. She looked at him; he had big molten gold eyes and long silver hair. Kagome raised her gaze to the top of his head where two little dog ears adorned the top of his head. Kagome reached up to touch one; it was so soft. But he quickly wrapped his claw adorned hand around her wrist. He removed her hand and placed her on the ground. They stood so close to each other; staring into each others eyes.

"Thanks for saving me…"

He didn't say a word. He just turned his back to her and crouched down. "Get on."

Kagome inched forward and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She rested her head in his silver hair that bunched around the back of his neck. She felt him slowly stand and then without warning with a single bound he leaped into the air, above the trees. He maneuvered through the tree tops and eventually landed before the Goshinboku. He crouched down and she slowly slid off of his back. Kagome stood behind him and watched as he slowly stood; his silver hair lifting lightly in the wind. He turned his head slowly and looked at her through the corner of his eye. "Go inside. You'll be safe there."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, of course… and thank you again."

He gave a quick nod and without another word he bounded into the sky and back into the brush. Kagome pulled her bathrobe closer around her body and smiled. She didn't know who he was but he saved her and she was grateful. Kagome turned and headed inside. Her little adventure had worn her out and she knew that she could definitely fall asleep now. Actually with her recent encounters she wasn't sure if she was dreaming already.

_A/N:_

_Hope ya liked it! Sorry this chapter was a little shorter but I thought it would turn out better if I stopped it right here. Shouldn't be too long before I finish the next chapter._


	15. Prediction

_**Deceitful Desires**_

_Chapter 15_

_Prediction_

_By ShimmerSweet_

When morning came Kagome jumped out of bed and scurried to her window. She looked at the Goshinboku and the brush beyond it. She was hoping that he was there, possibly waiting for her. Kagome didn't know who he was but he fascinated her. She closed her eyes to recall his face. His golden eyes were spectacular and his long silver hair was magnificent. And the fuzzy ears atop his head felt so real… His face was soft but distant. Kagome opened her eyes and leaned on her window sill; propping her head up with her palms.

She sighed. _'Who was he? Where did he come from? Why did he save me? Will I see him again?'_

They were all questions that she just had to know the answer to but had no way to find out. Kagome stood and stretched.

"Oh well, maybe it was a dream after all…"

The soft and sweet aroma of pancakes and syrup floated up the stairs and to her room. She looked at her belly in surprise when she heard it growl in its yearning for food. Kagome freshened up and threw on some clean clothes then lightly skipped down the steps. She walked into the kitchen and joined her mother and grandfather for breakfast.

"Where's Souta?" She asked as she scooted her chair closer to the table.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she put a plate of pancakes in front of her then turned to take a seat. "He still goes to school."

"Oh, I forgot." Kagome replied, her cheeks turning a tinge of pink from embarrassment.

"Kagome?" Gramps asked. "Where did your boyfriend go?" He then stuffed some more pancakes in his mouth.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Yes, I was wondering that myself. He left in a hurry; I thought perhaps he would stay the night or at least spend the evening with us."

Kagome stopped chewing and slowly swallowed. "Well, he had to go to work."

"Oh? What does he do?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"He's a masseur." Kagome answered as she stuffed more pancakes in her mouth. That way she didn't have to answer any upcoming questions immediately.

Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa shot looks of unbelief to each other.

"Well I trust he's good at his job?" Grandpa asked.

Kagome's face turned red again and she started to chew slower. She refused to answer that question.

Taking the unspoken hint, Mrs. Higurashi pushed the conversation onward. "How long do you think you'll be staying with us dear?"

"I dunno," Kagome shrugged. "Maybe a few more days."

"Good," Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "We can spend some quality time together."

Kaogme nodded. "I'd like that."

Grandpa rolled his eyes. "While you girls get all sentimental I'm going to town to play some bingo." He stood from his chair and turned to leave.

"Wait," Kagome said. Grandpa turned towards her and Mrs. Higurashi brought her attention to her. "Did you hear or see anything last night?" she asked.

Grandpa shook his head and Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "No dear, I didn't notice anything peculiar last night. Why do you ask?"

Kagome leaned forward and took a bite of her pancakes. "No reason in particular."

* * *

Kagome spent the entire day with her mother. They shopped, saw a movie and had lunch together. While at the table her mother had made sure to tell her all of the precautions she would have to make due to her pregnancy. That's how she ended up with a grilled chicken Caesar salad while her mother dug into a fat and juicy T-bone steak. After their meal they strolled down the side walks of the inner city; both window shopping and laughing with each other. They came upon a large flight of steps; steps just like the ones that led to their shrine. Mrs. Higurashi put her hand out to stop her daughter.

"How about we visit a shrine that we don't reside at?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, showing her daughter a gentle smile.

Kagome nodded and followed her mother up the shrine steps.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in a chair at the kitchen table, carefully balancing it on its back two legs as he continued his game of 'throw and catch' with the wall. Miroku sighed as he observed his friend. He watched as the ball continued with its steady rhythm of wall-floor-hand. Miroku's eyes followed its triangular pattern. When Inuyasha had returned he was very quiet. He barely said a word. And he found himself in the kitchen bouncing a ball against the wall instead of going to work.

"Inuyasha," Miroku started, "shouldn't you be at work?"

Inuyasha turned his head toward Miroku, still keeping the rhythm of his game. "Shouldn't you?"

Miroku shrugged, "I took the day off."

"Well I did too." Inuyasha threw and caught the ball again.

Miroku walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat next to his friend. "You've been quiet since you've returned."

No response.

He tried again. "Did something happen?"

No response. Just the continuous beat of the ball against the wall.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Inuyasha caught the ball for a final time and put it into his pocket. He let the chair flop back onto its four legs and left the kitchen. He returned to his room, slamming the door once he had entered.

Miroku shook his head and ran his hand through his hair as he let out a breath. Did Inuyasha always have to be so bitchy?

* * *

Kagome and her mother had paid their respects to in the main hall and had moved on to the offering hall.

Kagome had made her prayers in the offering hall; she made them brief and to the point but her mother needed more time. She had a lot to pray for it seemed… it was probably about all the new situations that popped up in their lives. Kagome sighed, she would go pay a visit to the Ema while her mother continued with her prayers.

The Ema stuffed with the many hopes and wishes of the visitors before her. She watched as the wooden plates lightly wrestled with the wind. Kagome needed to make a wish so she took a wooden plate and began to write.

"Excuse me miss…"

Kagome stopped writing and looked at the little old lady that stood beside her. She was plump and her weathered face adorned a single black eye patch.

"Yes?" she asked.

"May I see your hands?" The lady asked, with her hands folded behind her back.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Are you a fortune teller?" she gently smiled.

The old lady nodded. "Yes, in a sense…"

Kagome shrugged. What harm could be done? "Go ahead, tell me my future." She presented her hands to the lady.

The older lady unhooked her hands from behind her back and took Kagome's hands, intently inspecting them. She clamped her eyes shut, her brow quivering furiously. Suddenly the old lady's eyes shot open and she was staring intently at Kagome in amazement.

"You are the one…"

Kagome's brow furrowed together in question. "What do you mean I'm the one?"

The older lady folded her hands around Kagome's hands. "You are the fabled one… You are of great importance."

Kagome frowned. "I don't understand."

The old lady shook her head. "Child, you must understand that you harbor great spiritual power that has never been seen before. And because you harbor such power you will be hunted by evil."

She took in a sharp breath. "Do you mean…?"

The old lady nodded. "Demons…? Youkai…? Beings that are not of this world; the beings that hide in our society with human faces? Yes… that is what I mean."

She was shocked beyond all reason. "How did you know?"

The old lady held her hands tighter as she became more serious with her message. "They will continue to hunt you, but you have a protector. Keep him close. He will guard you until you discover your true potential. Now that the demon world has sensed your arrival they will make attempts to take your life."

Kagome's eyes widened as realization dawned upon her. The old lady was talking about the man with the silver hair and ears upon his head. He had saved her once, but would he do it again? She didn't even know how to find him. She didn't even know his name.

"How will I know who he is?" Kagome asked.

"He's already come to your aid."

"But I don't know where he is?" Kagome exclaimed.

The old lady released Kagome's hands and put her own behind her back again. She nodded to the girl. "You need not know where he is," the old lady said, and then turned to leave, her back facing Kagome. "But he knows where you are." She shot over her shoulder, and then made her journey down the shrine steps.

Kagome was flabbergasted. How could a tiny old woman know of the occurrences she experienced the night before? And why did she refer to her as the fabled one? Was she being serious with such matters? And danger would continue to follow her? They would try to harm her? What did she do for evil to begin to follow her? She had powers? Powers that she had not yet discovered? It was all so confusing and discomforting to her. It was strictly unbelievable. But the one thing that seemed to comfort her was that she would supposedly see her knight with silver hair again. He would protect her… Kagome looked down at her belly and rested a hand on it. He would protect her and her baby.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she came next to her daughter.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little bit tired."

Mrs. Higurashi put her arm around her shoulder and hugged her close. "How about we get you home?"

Kagome finished writing her wish on the wooden plate and placed it on the Ema. She turned to her mother, and smiled softly.

"That would be nice." But worry still racked her being.

* * *

Kagome sat by her window in her pajamas with her head resting against her lightly frosted window. She had seen the sun begin to set and had stared at it adoringly. She pressed her hand against the chilled window and smiled as she recalled her hero's golden orbs and… she bit her lip in excitement, his fuzzy ears. They were so soft and cute!

Kagome sat back in her chair, still gazing at the descending sun.

'_Was that real...? Was he real…?'_

Kagome shook her head furiously to cleanse her head of the doubt.

'_Of course he was real. There's no imaging his silver locks or his golden eyes...'_

She closed her eyes and the vision of him appeared. The feeling of rising and falling through the air on his back. The feel of his hands when he caught her. The feeling of security when he held her. And again… his eyes.

Kagome smiled.

'_He's definitely real.'_

_A/N:_

_Once again, thank you for reading. Please leave a review and stay tuned!_

_--What's an Ema?--_

_An Ema is where shrine visitors go to make their wishes. They write them on wooden plates and leave them at the shrine, hoping that their wishes will be fulfilled._


	16. Realization

_**Deceitful Desires**_

_Chapter 16_

_Realization_

_By ShimmerSweet_

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She smiled softly at the soft morning glow that covered her room. Kagome stood and stretched and rolled the kinks out of her neck. She shuffled over to her closet; debating on what she should wear.

As she rummaged through the hangers she thought about the meeting she had with the old lady the day before. Was it real? Or was that a dream too? Kagome shrugged. Lately, everything in her life seemed dreamlike because it was so unbelievable.

Kagome quickly pushed the topic to the back of her mind and went to freshen up in the bathroom. She quickly threw on her chosen clothing then glided down the steps and into the family room, where every one was staring intently at the television.

Kagome sat on the couch, squeezing between Souta and Gramps. "What's going on?"

Souta gestured toward the television. "It's this guy… he's running for mayor of the city."

Kagome watched the man on the television as he gave the people around him award winning smiles and shook hands as he made his way through the crowd. He had long dark wavy hair and attractive eyes. His voice was deep… and a little eerie.

"Why is he all over the news? What makes him so special?"

Souta shrugged. "He just appeared out of no where; wanting to run for mayor… but he's qualified so they let him do it."

Gramps shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "And he's made promises that are quite outrageous."

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

"He promised no taxes, great health benefits for all, and a drop in the city's gas prices." Mrs. Higurashi added. "Also, he promised to unite his brethren so that they may rule together as one."

Kagome blinked. "Yeah, that is weird for someone to promise that. What's his name?"

Gramps stroked his beard. "Naraku."

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Inuyasha groaned. He was comfortable spread out on the couch and stuffing his face with chips. He growled. It was probably Miroku or Kouga, they probably forgot their keys. He shrugged. They would just stand out there and learn their lesson.

But as he tried to continue viewing the television, the knocking didn't go away, instead it got louder. Inuyasha rolled off the couch; his anger flaring. He swung back the door. "What!"

There stood the little old lady with the black eye patch and the weathered face, her hands folded behind her back.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What do you want Kaede?"

"I have news that your parents should know of."

Inuyasaha raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you go see them?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes, but you should know too."

He was getting impatient. "Well? What is it?"

Kaede shook her head. "Shouldn't you invite an old woman in to have a seat?"

Inuyasha opened the door and sarcastically motioned for her to enter. She made her way to the couch and dusted the crumbs away before she sat.

He stood in front of her with his arms crossed and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Kaede rested her hands in her lap and nodded. "She has emerged."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked, his patience wearing thin.

"The fabled priestess. I'm sure of it; it has to be her. I've never felt such spiritual power in one person." Kaede answered.

"Who is she?" Inuyasha inquired.

Kaede shrugged. "I know not. I did not think to ask her name. I just told her of her power and the danger that surrounds her and that her guardian is protecting her."

Inuyasha nodded. "Where was she?"

"At my shrine."

Inuyasha frowned. "We need to find out who this girl is. She's going to need all of the help she can get."

* * *

"You don't want to do that…" Kagome teased.

Souta shrugged. "Why? I'll do what I want." He picked up the bishop and moved it across the board.

Kagome used her rook to capture the bishop and smiled. "Check mate."

Souta grabbed his hair in frustration. "What! How do you always win!"

She tapped her lip with a finger and shrugged. "I guess, because I am the greater intellectual."

Souta folded his arms across his chest angrily. "This is a stupid game anyway." He mumbled.

"Well what do you want to do?" Kagome asked.

Souta smiled slyly. "I want to take you somewhere."

* * *

Kaede sat in her living room on the couch. She had settled in with a cup of chai as the evening news came on.

There was a new candidate for mayor. He made outrageous promises, one being to unite his brethren.

Kaede narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she watched clips of the candidate. Something about him wasn't right; something seemed evil.

The reporter had finished the interview with him and had announced his next public appearance. Kaede took her pen and pad that were on the coffee table and wrote down the information. She would be there. She had a suspicion as to who he might be, but she had to sense his aura in person to be sure.

* * *

Souta had dragged Kagome down the city sidewalks and into a little cafe. He found a table by the stage and sat Kagome down and immediately took the seat next to her.

Kagome looked from the small stage to the food counter and at all the chattering people throughout the place. For a small café, it was stuffed.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kagome asked.

Souta smiled. "Well, they have the best wraps and pizza in town."

Kagome shrugged. "If that's it, then I think I'll have four slices of pizza."

Shock crossed Souta's face. "Wow, can you really eat that much?

Kagome flashed him a huge cheesy grin. "The way I figure it, I'm eating two for myself and two for my little one." She said as she gently patted her belly.

"I'm happy for you sis. I know you'll make an awesome mom." He stated as he smiled at her softly.

Kagome smiled but inwardly she grimaced as she thought of the messy relationship that she and Inuyasha shared. "Thanks, I hope that I will be."

There was a screech of a microphone being turned on and Kagome and Souta turned their attention toward the stage. There was a short, middle-aged, balding man speaking into the microphone.

"We'll be starting karaoke in about fifteen minutes, so choose your song and get in line." He then stepped off the stage and resumed his position behind the food counter.

Kagome smirked at Souta. "Is that the real reason you brought me here?"

Souta shot her a stupid grin as he leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head. "Yeah, you caught me."

The sibling duo thoroughly enjoyed their night. They ate and drank together. Souta found out the hard way of the impacts of the appetite of a pregnant female. After Kagome's four slices of pizza, two wraps, and bowl of soup his wallet was rather empty. After Kagome guzzled the rest of her juice she let out a tremendous burp that shocked Souta and the surrounding tables. Her cheeks were dusted pink with embarrassment as she muttered a tiny 'excuse me'. Souta couldn't help but laugh as he brought Kagome on stage with him. They each performed a song and one duet. They were no professionals, but they sounded perfect to each other because their night was based on nothing but having fun.

After they were promptly booed off stage they downed the rest of their fourth round of drinks then headed back towards the shrine.

Kagome pulled her coat tighter around her as her teeth started to chatter. "I had forgotten how cold winter nights could be."

Souta handed her his scarf and gloves. "You shouldn't have left the house without them. You definitely can't get sick while you're pregnant."

Kagome smiled and accepted the offer. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that we'd be out so long." She looked at her brother's frozen hands and bare neck. "I feel bad, take your stuff back."

He quickly pulled up the collar of his coat and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Keep 'em, I'm fine."

"But you're freezing." Kagome stated.

Souta glared at her. "Keep them Kag," he said sternly. "I barely feel the cold."

Kagome gave and empty laugh. "Yeah, because you're completely numb."

Souta shook his head. "Those motherly qualities are already setting in, huh?"

"I guess they are." Kagome laughed.

They continued to laugh and joke as they briskly walked down the sidewalk. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had spent so much time with her brother and actually had fun. She smiled; maybe it was because they were both older and more mature.

Suddenly a man came staggering around a corner; his bloodied hands were clamped over a wound in his torso. His clothes were very disheveled and dirty and pain covered his face. His eyes connected with Kagome's and he approached her; grasping her around the shoulders.

"Please miss, help me, I was attacked." He coughed and slowly sank to the ground.

Expressions of worry and concern adorned both Kagome and Souta's faces. Kagome kneeled next to the man, quickly analyzing his form then looking back up at Souta.

"He's badly hurt. We need to get him help!" Kagome cried.

Souta looked around and there was no one out on the streets. It was quite strange that people weren't walking up and down the sidewalks during this time.

"There's no one around!" Souta shouted.

Kagome took off her ski cap and placed it over his wound, applying pressure. "Go find someone!"

"I can't leave you here by yourself." Souta countered.

She shook her head furiously. "I'll be fine. He needs help, now go!"

Souta nodded and took off in the direction of the café they had just left.

"You'll be okay sir; my brother has gone to get help." Kagome said, in an effort to soothe the suffering man.

The man slowly sat up and removed the cap and his hands from his wound. It was no longer there. It had healed. He shot her a sly smile.

Kagome scooted away from him; horror filled her being. "How did you… What are you…?"

The man's eyes slowly turned black and he flashed his fangs at her. "I'm your worst nightmare."

Kagome quickly scrambled to her feet and sprinted down the sidewalk. Fear consumed her body as adrenaline pumped through it and pushed her to run faster. The old lady was right. She had to be. There were evil forces after her and it terrified every fiber in her being. But the woman had said she had a protector. Where was he? She needed him. Now!

The demon had landed in front of Kagome's path and grasped her by the neck. "Your blood is bound to be a delicacy."

Kagome panicked as she felt her feet leave the ground. They were slightly dangling as she struggled against the hands around her neck. He was slowly chocking her to death. His eyes were filled with glee and he evilly smiled as he licked his lips.

He then slammed her to the ground; the pain echoed throughout her entire body. He swiftly kicked her in the ribs and torso, marveling in her pain as she cringed with each attack.

He pressed his heel down on her throat; forcefully pushing her chin to look toward him. "I like to torment my prey before I devour them… it tenderizes the meat."

He was laughing at her; and continued to lick his lips in anticipation of his meal. Kagome clamped her eyes shut and a single tear rolled down her cheek. In one last attempt, Kagome managed to whisper for help.

As if on cue, a fist came flying through the air and connected with the demon's jaw. He had let go of his grasp on Kagome's neck and went pummeling down the alley.

Kagome opened her eyes as she rubbed her sore neck. It was him. Her silver haired hero. He had saved her yet again. He stood before her; staring at her through his peripheral vision. "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded and whispered. "Yes."

He nodded in reply and unsheathed his sword. It had emerged from a slender scabbard and had transformed into his massive arched sword that had white fur by the handle. He held it before him; ready for the demon that had risen to his feet to challenge him.

They ran toward each other simultaneously, both yelling as they ran, readying for the impact. But her hero had effortlessly cut him down with one swing, and the dead demon's body turned to dust that blew away in the wind. With his back still to her, he returned his sword to its scabbard. He approached her; crouching down in front of her.

"You're hurt."

Kagome shook her head. "No, my throat is just sore." She answered quietly, inwardly cringing at the pain that racked her torso.

His eyes connected with hers. "You should be home."

She smiled softly. "I should, shouldn't I?" Kagome gulped when she noticed how close they were. Their noses were practically touching. "I thank you for saving me. You don't have to do it but you do. We don't even know each other. Why do you do it?" she barely managed to whisper, but she had to say it.

He broke their gaze as he took a step back and took a sniff of the air. "Your brother is coming… with help." He could hear the ambulance in the distance.

Kagome looked behind her. She didn't see her brother but she could definitely hear someone approaching. She quickly turned back to her hero. His back was to her; it seemed as if he were about to leap away as he had done before.

"Wait!" Kagome cried.

He stood up and faced her.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" she asked, her hand resting around her sore throat.

He turned his back again, preparing to leave.

"Can I at least know your name?"

His back was still to her and he hadn't moved from his spot. It seemed as if he was going to answer, but he decided against it as he leaped into the darkness.

_A/N:_

_Wow, I haven't written a chapter this long in a while… Well, hope ya like it and please leave a review. Let me know what you think._


	17. By Your Side

_**Deceitful Desires**_

_Chapter 17_

_By Your Side_

_By ShimmerSweet_

Souta had come rushing back to the scene soon after her silver haired hero had left. Kagome was shaking and breathing hard. So much had just happened and her brain was a confused mess.

Souta approached Kagome and took in her scattered look. "Are you okay?" He looked around. "What happened to that guy?"

Kagome rubbed her neck as she tried to steady her breathing. "He faked it. He tried to kill me."

Souta's eyes widened in shock and he took her into his arms. She immediately put her face to his shoulder and started crying. Souta held her tighter in an effort to comfort her. Anger filled his being; someone had deceived them and had attacked his sister. He was furious at himself for falling for it and leaving his sister with him.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

She continued to whimper into his shoulder. "It's not your fault, he fooled us both."

The ambulance quickly pulled up to the curb and the paramedics jumped out.

"Where's the injured person?" one of the men asked.

Souta shook his head as he let go of his sister. "It was a trick. The man faked his injury and tried to harm my sister."

The paramedic looked toward Kagome. "Miss, are you alright?"

Her breathing was becoming more labored and frantic. "I think… I'm okay."

The paramedic looked at her suspiciously. "Miss, you're hyperventilating."

Her breathing became faster. "No… I'm fine."

Souta became worried. "Kagome. I think you should let them take you."

"It'll pass…" Kagome answered, but she immediately doubled over in pain; falling to her knees.

Souta came to her side. "Kagome! Speak to me!"

She held her stomach tighter as a tear escaped her eye. "It hurts!"

The paramedics immediately scooped her up and buckled her to the gurney. She felt Souta grab her hand as the paramedics went to work. She could hear them talking to her but she couldn't answer. It had become too hard for her to speak and her head was pounding; her eyes fluttered shut and she passed out.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She was in a hospital room and tucked beneath the covers. She looked toward the window and saw the sunlight slowly filter through the blinds. She frowned as she recalled the events before she passed out. Then she remembered the pain. She looked down at her stomach and gently placed a hand on it. She remembered the awful pain she had in her belly. She bit her lip in worry. Was the baby okay?

"I hope you're okay little one." She didn't break her gaze directed at her belly. "I love you too much to lose you."

She heard someone stir and let out a yawn. She snapped her head toward the corner of the room and saw Inuyasha there. His long black hair was messy and he rubbed at his eyes as he let out another yawn.

"The baby's fine." He answered as he rose from the chair and crossed the room to sit on the side of her bed.

Kagome pulled the blankets closer to her body. "Where's my family."

Inuyasha looked at her. "Souta is at school and your mother and grandfather just went back to the house. I told them to get some sleep; they were here all night and the day before with you. I told them I would be here with you."

Kagome frowned. "How long have I been here?"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "You've been in and out of it for the past two days."

"Oh my God..." she whispered. "What happened to me?"

"The trauma that you experienced…" he began. "It made you hyperventilate and…" he reached for her hand and held it. "You almost miscarried."

Kagome's eyes grew big with fear and shock. "You said the baby was fine, right?"

He squeezed her hand in an effort to comfort her. "Yes… and you're fine too." He stared into her eyes. "I was worried about you both."

Kagome raised a shaky hand to her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. "What kind of mother am I if I endangered the safety of our child? I should have fought back! I should have run faster! I should have done something better!"

Inuyasha held her in his arms and pulled her close. He rubbed her back as she cried on him. "Kagome… You're a wonderful mother. What happened isn't your fault and you did the best you could. You're both still here and that's all that matters."

Inuyasha pulled her back slightly and looked into her eyes. She stared back into his; getting lost in the emotion that was there. Slowly, their noses inched toward each other; they could feel each other's breath pass lightly across the other's lips. Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. He had been waiting for the moment when he would feel her lips again; a moment for them to finally bond again and become closer. When his lips came in contact with her, it wasn't her lips. It was the side of her cheek.

He pulled back and opened his eyes to see she had turned her head and her eyes were staring at the other side of the room.

He sighed, "Kagome…"

She shook her head, blinking away the tears. "I can't. I still can't do it."

"Do you at least have feelings for me?" he asked.

Kagome turned her head to him, the close proximity still in tact. "Of course I do… I just can't let myself love you. I won't…"

He nodded and stood from her bedside. "I still feel the same way as before."

She concentrated on her lap for a bit then looked back into his pleading eyes. "I know… I just… Thank you for staying with me."

He gave her a soft smile. "I'll go call your family. I'll let them know you're awake." He turned and walked out of the hospital room.

Kagome ran her hand through her hair and flopped back onto her pillows. He was there. He tried to make up for his mistakes. He told her he was sorry. He loved both their child and herself. She believed him; at least she wanted to. She truly wanted to… But it just wasn't that easy to let herself love the one who hurt her so deeply once before.

* * *

Within the hour her mother and grandfather had returned to the hospital. When they had entered, Inuyasha had followed them in and said his goodbyes for the day. The atmosphere was tense between them and her family could feel it, but they didn't ask any questions.

They had hugged and kissed her and talked to her about the incident. She remembered everything and told them everything. Everything except the part involving her silver haired hero, and that her attacker wasn't human. They wouldn't believe her even if she did tell them that part. Gramps briskly left to get a hot beverage for them to talk over.

"So, baby…" Mrs. Higurashi started as she stroked Kagome's hair. "How are you feeling today? Better?"

She turned her head towards her mother who sat in the chair beside her bed. "I feel fine. A little tired but I'm fine."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and patted her daughter's arm. "You know, I'm very proud of you Kagome."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Really? Even recently?"

"I always have been and always will be." She started. "I'm just so happy that you were able to make it back to us."

"I have the cocoa!" Gramps announced as he entered the room as quickly as he had left; balancing the three cups. "Drink up while they're still hot!"

He handed them their cups, and everyone sipped.

"Kagome" he said. "We're glad you're okay. Souta is too."

"Where is Souta? Isn't school over?" Kagome asked

"Yes," Mrs. Higurashi said. "He's on his way; he had to make a stop first."

As if on cue, Souta entered. He was smiling softly as he hid his hands behind his back.

Kagome looked at him suspiciously. "What're you hiding?"

"Get well soon, Sis" he said as he gave her an assortment of flowers and a rectangular flat box that was wrapped in red and green.

She gratefully accepted the gifts. She put her nose to the flowers and sniffed lightly. "They smell so beautiful! And they're so pretty!" Kagome smiled slyly. "Did you pick these out by yourself?"

He quickly blushed. "No…Mom did… but I picked out the gift."

She smiled. "Then I can't wait to open it."

She gently untied the red ribbon. Then proceeded to gently rip the wrapping paper from the box. She lifted it open and inside there was an immensely soft and furry white stuffed animal –a puppy -. It had little buttons for eyes, a long white tail, and two little ears sitting atop its head.

Kagome picked it up out of the box and cuddled it. "It's so cute Souta!"

His blush went from pink to crimson. "There's something else in there."

She went back in the box and there was a set of booties, a footie, and a little hat; they were all white and had little trims of gold around them.

Kagome took the footie and held it up before her. She smiled to herself. She could imagine her baby cooing and giggling in it. It was so soft and beautiful.

She slowly folded it and put it back in the box. "Thank you Souta, it's gorgeous."

He scratched the back of his head nervously and took a seat by her bed. "No problem."

* * *

The Higurashi family continued to laugh and converse with each other until the approach of nightfall. They all comforted Kagome and gave her all of the love she needed. It was starting to get late so her family decided to say their goodbyes. Souta and Gramps had gone to warm up the car while Mrs. Higurashi stayed behind with her daughter for a few more minutes.

Mrs. Higurashi rose from her seat and cupped Kagome's cheek; placing a light kiss on her forehead. "They're only keeping you tonight for observation. So we'll be back to pick you up in the morning."

Kagome nodded and smiled lightly. "Okay."

Mrs. Higurashi gathered her things and crossed to the door; quickly turning back toward her daughter. "Oh, I almost forgot. You're friends are coming to see you tomorrow afternoon at the house. They were extremely worried."

"Thanks Mama…" Kagome said, snuggling under the covers.

Mrs Higurashi smiled. "You're welcome dear." And she quietly slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Kagome turned to look out of her window. She was feeling kind of tired so she knew she wouldn't be awake for long. She thought she would pass the time with gazing into the sky at the stars and the moon.

She always loved the night sky. It always looked like navy or black velvet that was heavily sprinkled with sparkles. The way that the stars would twinkle, it seemed as if they were talking to you. But what she liked the most about the night sky was the moon. It was always changing, never boring. When it was in its crescent stage, as it was tonight, it seemed as if it were smiling at you. Trying to let you know that everything was okay.

Kagome shrugged. She knew she was overanalyzing it… but in a sense, she still believed it. Kagome turned on her side and slid further into the covers, as she continued to gaze out of the window. Just when her eyelids started to become heavy, she saw something fly by her window, headed for the roof.

Kagome rubbed her eyes, sitting up in the bed and dangling her feet over the side. Had she just seen what she thought she did? Could it be…?

She rose from her bed and crossed over to the window, looking for the red streak she had seen a mere minute ago. She tried to open the window but couldn't. It had some sort of safety lock for patients who might be suicidal.

She scratched her head as she thought. She would have to go to the roof.

Kagome quickly slipped on some fresh clothes that her mother had left for her. If she was seen in her hospital gown she wouldn't get very far. She looked around the room for something to cut off her hospital bracelet but couldn't find anything. So she made due with just sliding her sleeve over it.

She slipped out of the room; passing nurses and doctors, none of them asking her any questions. She went to the stairwell and climbed to the top. She came to a door that was simply marked 'roof top'. She grasped the handle and turned, but it wouldn't open. She let out a breath in frustration. She came this far to be stopped by a door?

Kagome ran her hand through her hair in an effort to clear her thoughts. She stopped halfway through; feeling a bobby pin that she had forgotten was in her hair.

She smiled to herself. "Finally… some luck…"

She immediately inserted it into the keyhole, twisting and turning it, hoping the door would pop open. She heard something click and tried the door knob. It was still locked. She sighed, who was she kidding? She never picked a lock before. Frustrated, she flopped against the door, but quickly fell to the ground because the door had given in to her weight.

Kagome rubbed her sore bottom. "Who would have thought?" she asked herself.

Quickly rising to her feet she made her way to the center of the roof. She looked around but didn't see anything or anyone… She hugged herself, rubbing her arms in an effort to keep herself warm against the winter wind.

"Hello?" she asked.

Her reply was the whistle of the wind.

"Is anyone out here?"

Again, the wind blew.

Slightly disappointed she mumbled to herself. "I thought I saw him… I thought he would be here."

She stole one last glance at the moon and smiled. The night sky was unbelievable from up here…

She turned to head back inside but was startled as she bumped into the person she had hoped to see. She straightened her stance and looked up at him. His expression was neutral – neither happy nor sad.

She smiled slightly as her teeth chattered. "I'm glad I found you."

He didn't say anything. He just removed his haori and draped it over her shoulders. "This should keep you warm."

She looked at him softly; she wouldn't protest his caring gesture. "Thank you."

He nodded in response.

"You know, it's because of you that I didn't lose my child." She stated, as she looked towards the moon again. "For that, I'm forever grateful."

He didn't say anything.

Kagome nodded to herself. He liked to be silent. "Why do you do it? Why do you protect me?" She turned to look at him and met his golden orbs.

At first he didn't say anything; he just continued to gaze back into her eyes. "Because I want to."

Kagome took a step closer to him. They're faces were inches apart. "I'm thankful that you do."

Without warning Kagome raised up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. She was planning on it being a light peck, but it turned into something else. She didn't know what overcame her, she was moving quick, maybe too quick with him… but the least he deserved was a kiss for his protection… right? Before she could remove her lips from his, he moved his hands to the small of her back, pulling her closer.

She could feel his claws lightly graze across her skin. The sensation sent electric shivers up her spine. She smiled against his lips; the emotion inspiring her to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer to her.

Her attraction toward him was rising and he knew it. He furthered the kiss; his lips teasing hers, his fangs lightly grazing her full lips.

She giggled and pulled away. He was stunned and shocked at her reaction. She laughed after they kissed? What was that about? His eyes, still foggy with passion, looked at her questioningly.

"Your fangs tickled." She said blushing.

He shot her a sly smile and removed his hands from her waist.

She moved her hand to one of his ears and played with it between her fingers and was thoroughly shocked at the purr that escaped him.

She giggled again. "I didn't know that you could purr. Are you part cat?"

"Keh!" He folded his arms, his brows furrowed together. "I'm not a cat! I'm half inu youkai."

Kagome's eyebrows rose. "You're half dog demon? What's the other half?"

"Human."

Kagome noted that he seemed slightly offended. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just didn't know… I like who you are…" She gulped, taking a chance with a question. "Why do you only come out at night?"

"Would you want to be seen with someone like me?" He asked as he furiously pointed to the ears on top of his head.

Kagome put her hand to his cheek and smiled. "I wouldn't mind one bit."

He was taken aback by her statement. Was she serious? He was looked at as an abomination. Why didn't she see him as that too?

He turned from her. "You should go back inside. You don't want to catch cold."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, just promise me you'll come visit me sometime."

She looked at him waiting for an answer.

He nodded. "Fine."

Kagome removed his haori and gave it back to him, placing a quick peck on his cheek. He didn't say a word as he saw her retreat back into the building, closing the door behind her. She was a wonder. Her heart was truly kind. She was the first person, besides his parents, who didn't think less of him because he was a hanyou. He let a small smile grace his lips. She was truly a treasure.

_A/N:_

_I know it has been a long time since my last update and I am sorry for that. My father was diagnosed with a deadly and rare disease that will take his life in a short time. I'm one of the biggest daddy's girls in the world and this news has impacted my life drastically, not to mention my mother and little brother... I've been depressed over the news and have concentrated on nothing but him and my school work. Once again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Please…bear with me…_

_Thanks_

_ShimmerSweet_

P.S. Please ignore any errors, I didn't get a chance to revise it before I posted it.


	18. A Gift for You

_**Deceitful Desires**_

_Chapter 18_

_A Gift for You_

_By ShimmerSweet_

When Kagome woke up, she found her mother going around the room, busily packing her things. She had left out fresh garments for Kagome to change into as she loaded her belongings into the car. When Kagome had emerged from the bathroom, her mother was finishing with her release forms. Mrs. Higurashi ushered her to the car and drove her home. She took Kagome out of the car and guided her to her room; pulling back her covers so that she could get in. Without argument, she did as her mother instructed. She gave her daughter a quick peck on the forehead and left to heat up some soup for her.

Kagome sighed. Her mother worked fast… she had taken her from the hospital to her own bed in less than a half hour. She smiled. She only hoped to be as great of a mother to her child as her mother was to her.

Kagome felt like she didn't need to be pushed into bed and waited on, but the doctor had told her to do so. Her body had been through significant trauma and the effects were worse then what she could physically feel. She would listen to her doctor. She didn't want to jeopardize her child any more that she had.

Mrs. Higurashi had arrived with her soup and left just as quickly. Kagome concluded that she must be really busy because she broke into a light sweat and had been working at high speed ever since she had seen her that morning. Kagome dug into the soup, reading a 'new mother' book as she ate. Kagome frowned. There was so much she had to learn.

There was a knock at the door and Kagome called for whomever it was to enter. Her face brightened as she saw her friends enter. Sango, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, who held flowers, crowded around her.

"Here," Ayumi said. "These are for you."

She gracefully accepted them. "They're lovely."

The gathering had lasted hours. It was as if they were in high school again. They gossiped and giggled like school girls. Kagome had forgotten all about the soreness in her body because it was filled with laughter. She was grateful for her friends. They provided her with the laughter she needed.

The girls had agreed to stay for dinner, as Mrs. Higurashi had made a spread that was fit for a king. The whole family sat at the table, joyfully laughing and relishing in each other's presence.

After dinner the Higurashis had dispersed throughout the house, leaving Kagome with her friends. They enjoyed each others company for a little while longer until they noticed the darkening of the sky. They all hugged Kagome, wishing her a speedy recovery, and then headed for the car. They all did except for Sango.

Kagome tightly embraced her friend. "Thank you for coming, it shouldn't be long before I go back home."

Sango nodded, gently smiling. "Take your time." Sango bit her lip. "Kagome?"

She frowned. "What's wrong Sango?"

"I just thought you should know that I decided…" Sango started. "That I took back Miroku." She continued.

Kagome nodded. "There's no need to explain it to me. I wish you the best…"

"I know…" Sango shifted. "But I thought that you should know… and there's something else."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's Inuyasha… Kag, I think you should think about giving him a second chance." Sango said. "Miroku said that Inuyasha truly started to fall for you and didn't want to hurt you." She paused then continued. "Miroku also apologized for thinking of the plan, he regrets his actions."

"I can't just take him back and say everything is fine." Kagome clenched her teeth. In a rare moment she let her anger get the best of her. "I just can't be suckered back into deception with sweet words like you Sango!"

Once the words left her mouth she immediately regretted them. She stammered for an apology.

"Sango, I…"

"No! You've said enough." Sango countered, her lip quivering in anger.

Kagome looked as Sango's eyes started to cloud over with pain. "I shouldn't have…" Kagome started.

"No, I don't want to hear it." Sango cut her off. "I just thought that you should know that it was Inuyasha who told us you were hospitalized! It was Inuyasha who has come everyday to the job to beg our boss to let you back earlier! It was Inuyasha who asked for help with buying the best baby items! It was Inuyasha who let down his pride to ask me for help on how to win you back! It was Inuyasha who cared enough to bring me along to help pick these out for you!"

Sango dug into her coat pocket and presented a small velvet box to Kagome. "He thought you wouldn't accept them from him directly so he wanted me to give them to you." Sango wiped the angry tears away from her face. "I'm just saying… I think he's truly sorry."

Kagome clenched the box in her hands. She wanted to apologize to Sango, but she had stormed out of the door before she had a chance to conjure up some words.

Kagome let a single tear slide down her cheek as she opened the small box. It was beautiful. Inside there were a pair of earrings – a pair of pink diamond studs. Her breath caught in her throat. These had to cost a fortune. She touched them lightly with her finger; marveling in the clarity of the jewel.

She was thoroughly ashamed and confused. She felt horrible for talking to her best friend that way. She felt horrible for making her cry. She was definitely disappointed in herself…

As for Inuyasha… did he really do such things? Was he really interested in winning her heart once again. Did he want her this time for her own self? Her being? Instead of a chance at stardom? Kagome shook her head in an effort to clear her head. She was starting to believe that her prior conclusions about Inuyasha were false. She was beginning to let herself fall for him… again.

She slowly climbed up the stairs and slid into her pajamas. She looked in the mirror and noticed that her cheeks were flushed. She placed a hand to her forehead, she felt warmer than usual. Kagome tipped over to the window and cracked it open; letting the cool winter breeze squeeze in. She curled up in the bed and clamped her eyes shut, willing the image of hurt that crossed Sango's face to go away.

She threw her body over and pressed her face into her pillows. She started to cry, the vibrations coursing through her body.

"I'm such a horrible person…"

As she continued to pour her heart out, she felt someone rub her back, as if to soothe her. Kagome's eyes popped wide open and she quickly sat up, coming face to face with golden orbs.

"I don't think you are." He said as he wiped a tear from her eye.

She was still in shock. "How did you get here?" Her eyes slowly drifted over to the window that was completely open now. "Oh."

He sat on his haunches; still staring into her eyes. "I heard you crying…"

Kagome got back under the blankets and was laying on her side, facing him. She looked into his eyes and gave him a light smile. "Lay with me."

He looked at her in question. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She replied, still lost in his golden gaze.

He climbed over her and laid behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath. He pulled her closer to him, placing his chin on top of her head.

"I'm glad you came." She patted his hand that laid on her belly. "I feel safe when you're around."

He softly smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm glad."

Kagome snuggled closer to him. "Please don't leave my side." She whispered as another tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

All weekend Kagome had tried to call Sango but she was ignoring her calls; understandably too. When Monday morning rolled along she quietly gathered her purse and keys while the rest of her family slept. She wrote a vague letter that stated she would return soon, left it on the kitchen table and jumped into her car and drove to her job.

When she arrived she was the first one in the office; like always. So she decided to take a seat at Sango's desk and wait for her to arrive.

Kagome's eyes wandered to one of Sango's drawers. The drawer stocked full of candy. The drawer of chocolate… Her mouth started to water as the craving overcame her. She quickly opened the drawer and popped a chocolate morsel into her mouth.

She relished in its taste. "Mmmm… It's sooo good!"

"They're my favorite too." Sango said.

Kagome quickly turned around in the chair to see Sango standing before her with her arms crossed over her chest. Kagome hastily covered the chocolates back up and stuffed them in the drawer; shooting Sango a nervous smile, as if nothing had happened.

"You're not supposed to be here." Sango stated as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Kagome stood and crossed from behind the desk to stand before her friend. "I know, but you wouldn't answer my calls."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Wonder why…"

"Sango, what I said… it was a horrible thing to say…" she nervously bit her lip. "I just wanted to apologize because I hurt you and I have not right too…" Kagome looked away. "I know how it feels to be hurt by someone close to you… and I should have never let you feel that way. I should have known better."

Sango didn't say anything. She put her bags down on her desk and pushed herself onto her desktop, carelessly swinging her legs.

"Sango?" Kagome asked timidly.

She patted the empty desk top next to her. "Have a seat."

Kagome did as she was asked and both girls sat in silence, waiting for the other to start.

"Kagome," Sango started. "I know you're sorry… and I stopped being mad with you a couple of hours after you said what you said…" Sango studied her lap then looked up at Kagome. "I just couldn't talk to you because I didn't know what I should say or do… You're my best friend Kagome… I can't stay mad at you forever, especially when I know your anger and hurt feelings weren't truly directed at me. I was just the outlet and I know this."

Kagome looked at her friend. Sango was truly a genuine person. A friend she truly cherished. "I'm glad you're my friend."

Sango smiled. "Me too."

Kagome stopped swinging her feet and looked at her best friend. "So… What did Miroku do for you to take him back?"

Sango immediately burst into giggles. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I have to know! Tell me! Pleassssse?" Kagome pleaded.

She continued to laugh as the image came flooding back. "Well I was cooking dinner and…" she emerged into giggles again. This time wiping tears from her eyes.

"Go on…" Kagome was hanging onto her every word.

"Well, like I said I was cooking dinner and I heard someone calling my name." Sango started. "At first I ignored it, I thought it was my imagination but I kept hearing it. So I went to the window because that's where I heard my name coming from."

Sango emerged into giggles again; holding her stomach from the lack of air. "So I looked out of the window and there was Miroku." Sango looked Kagome in the eye. "Naked!"

They fell into laughter together. Both gasping for air as they couldn't stop laughing.

"Why did he do that?" Kagome asked. Wiping her tears of laughter from her eyes.

Sango calmed herself long enough to finish the story. "As he was shivering from the cold, he had a sign that covered his uh, um…" Sango tapped her mouth as she thought. "…manly parts, the sign said 'I have nothing without you!'"

Kagome was in awe. "That must have been so hilarious… but it was cute too."

Sango blushed. "All of my neighbors saw him too… he just kept yelling my name and saying how he wanted me back… and he brought those chocolates you were munching on earlier."

Kagome frowned. "Now that I know where he held them, I don't think I want any more…"

Sango giggled and shrugged. "More for me."

The girls were getting entangled in their own web of gossip and girl talk until their attention was ripped from one another to the person standing in the doorway.

Sango looked at the clock on the wall and then back at him. "Sorry, but the office doesn't open for another fifteen minutes."

The man had ignored her words and approached her; he was lightly fussing with his suit jacket.

"I'm early for an appointment with Mr. Megageld. Can you point me in the right direction of his office?" He stated in a cool voice that was drained of any emotion.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she took in his figure. He gave her the chills. Something about him wasn't right, but she had seen him before. She just couldn't remember where.

Sango seemed uncomfortable around him too. "His office is three floors up."

He nodded to Sango in thanks, but slowly turned his gaze to Kagome. "Do I know you?"

Kagome frowned. "No, you don't"

He nodded. "May I inquire as to what your name might be?"

"Kagome Higurashi." She said.

He simply gave a short bow in thanks and turned to leave the office, before he left the girl called to him.

"I didn't catch your name." Kagome stated.

With his back still to her, he answered. "Naraku."

Kagome's eyes widened with realization and Naraku made his way out of the office. He entered the elevator and as the doors closed behind him he let a sinister smile grace his lips.

'_So, it is true. There is no mistaking that amount of spiritual power… The fabled one has emerged and her name is Kagome Higurashi.'_

He went into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed. He narrowed his eyes as plots for her demise formed in his mind.

* * *

After a few more minutes of girl talk, Kagome bid her friend goodbye and headed back toward the shrine. She needed a couple more days away from the hustle and bustle of the inner city.

When she arrived back home; she entered to see that no one was home. She shrugged to herself. They all have things to do to… she smiled, even Gramps.

Refusing to lay around the house, she decided to go tidy up the shrine. So she put on her winter gear and headed outside. She took the broom that was leaning against the sliding door and proceeded to sweep the dust from the boards.

It wasn't much, but it was therapeutic for her in a way. As she swept she hummed to herself and considered Sango's words. Her suggestion to give Inuyasha another chance. As she thought of him, she stopped to feel the earrings he had given her. They made her smile; he was really trying to start over. Maybe there was the possibility again for them to make the perfect family.

Kagome smiled as she imagined her playing by the fire with Inuyasha and their child the next Christmas holiday. She smiled, that's all she ever wanted – a complete loving family of her own. She continued to hum and smile as she swept.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Kagome stopped sweeping and turned around. She put her hand to her chest; surprise from being startled covering her face.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked as she studied the woman's startling burgundy eyes. Her lips were painted the same color as her eyes. She wore dangling green earrings and she wore her hair swept up in a high bun.

The woman merely smiled. "I bring a gift for you."

Kagome's eyebrows rose in question. "Me? Why?"

The woman took a step closer and pulled a little velvet box out of her coat pocket, presenting it to Kagome.

Kagome gratefully accepted it and opened the box. There was a silver band with her surname engraved on it.

Kagome looked at her. "It's beautiful… but how do you know my name?"

The woman smiled. "This is the Higurashi shrine? Is it not?"

Kagome blushed. "Yes, but I can't accept this gift…" Kagome bit her lip nervously as she thought of a polite way to deliver her message. "It's unethical for me to accept this beautiful gift."

A dark gleam crossed the woman's eyes. "I'm sorry, but it would insult me if you didn't accept it. I came to this shrine with my prayers and they were answered… my brother was delivered from disease."

Kagome looked away. "But I can't…"

The woman took the ring from the box and placed it on Kagome's index finger. "Please… wear it for just a week… it would make me feel better… it would make me feel like I contributed to the Higurashi family in a small way."

Kagome looked at the glimmering ring that graced her finger. _'I think I can do just a week... it would make her feel better.'_

Kagome looked toward the woman and nodded. "I'll wear it for a week. I promise."

The woman smiled. "Please, don't take it off for that time."

Kagome thought that request was a little weird but she still nodded. "I will."

The woman bowed before her. "Thank you… you don't know how much this means to me." The woman then turned and left.

Kagome held her hand out before her as she analyzed the silver band. It sparkled in the winter sun and Kagome smiled. It was a beautiful ring.

As the woman descended the steps she smiled to herself. Her mission was completed. The girl wouldn't be able to take the ring off even if she tried. It would be the piece of jewelry that would take her to her death. She frowned. The woman pulled a paper fan out of her coat and opened it. She had to report to her master. With a flick of her wrist she was gone with the wind.

* * *

Kaede bundled up and sauntered over to Music Corp.; where Naraku would broadcast his speech via the radio broadcasting stations that Music Corp. owned in the city. He was in the press room, silently waiting to present his speech. Reporters, cameras, and microphones were set up around him, waiting to record and hang onto his every word. Kaede took a seat in the back, waiting to catch a glimpse of him in person.

A minute before he was scheduled to begin; the room settled down to listen to his words. Kaede narrowed her eyes as he stepped up to the podium. He was _oozing _evil. There wasn't even an inkling of anything pure that coursed through him. His evil essence sent shivers down her back. She had never sensed such complete evil before. He had to be the one. The one who threatened the worlds.

A woman sat next to Kaede, pulling off her coat. "Did I miss much?"

Kaede looked at the young woman. Her hair was tied up and had dangling green earrings. And her eyes were a remarkable red color.

Kaede narrowed her eyes. "No."

The woman stared at the old woman. "You know what I am, don't you?"

Kaede didn't answer the young woman. She had gotten what she came for. There was no reason for her to stay. She stood and exited the room.

As Naraku continued his speech, his eyes followed the old woman as she left the room, and then snapped back over to the woman with the red eyes. She stared at him intently, and then nodded. He let a slight smile grace his lips as he spoke to the public.

'_Kagura…you've done well.'_


	19. Reconnecting

_**Deceitful Desires**_

_Chapter 19_

_Reconnecting_

_By ShimmerSweet_

After his speech and answering the questions of the thick mass of reporters, Naraku found himself in the study of his home. He was diligently working on his next speech for the people.

There was a knock at his door. He sat back in his chair, folding his hands and smiling evilly.

"Enter."

The red eyed woman came through the entrance, shutting the door behind her. She moved closer to his desk.

She glared at him. "Your deed is done."

"I knew I could trust you Kagura." He smirked. "So, she is the one who has lived at the shrine… how ironic." He picked up a glass of wine that was on his desk. "Did she like her gift?"

"She adored it." Kagura spat.

"When she is away from the general public, send someone of your liking to deal with her." Naraku chuckled. "I wouldn't want her death to be a messy public display."

Kagura bowed and with a flick of her fan she was gone.

* * *

Kagome had spent the rest of the week at her childhood home. Her mother had kept her on bed rest the whole week; waiting on her hand and foot. Kagome thought her mother was overdoing it but her mother insisted that she wanted Kagome completely healthy when she left. Mrs. Higurashi was only concerned with the health of her daughter and unborn grandchild.

Kagome smiled and hugged her mother, thanking her for her efforts. Kagome had bid her family farewell, and threw her bags in the car. She was on her way back to her apartment to spend the weekend there. She wasn't quite sure what she would do yet, but she would find something to pass the time.

It was mid afternoon on a Friday and Kagome was amazed at how bored she was. She had already seen two movies. There was no use in calling her friends yet, they were still at work. But… she did have to talk to Inuyasha. She had to apologize for shunning him when he was genuinely trying to make up for his mistakes. She had to do it, but she didn't know how.

Kagome sat on her couch; staring at the phone. She had to call him… she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She flopped back on the couch, holding her hand before her face, analyzing her new ring.

"I don't know what to do…"she mumbled to herself.

There was a knock at her door and she shot up. She looked at the clock on the wall that read two o'clock.

'_Who could that be? At this time?' _Kagome wondered.

She silently stood up and made her way to the door, slowly pulling it back.

"I heard you were home."

Kagome smiled softly and accepted the flowers that were presented to her. "Thanks, they're beautiful. Come in."

She stood to the side so that Inuyasha could enter. He took his hat from his head, shaking the snow from it.

"Are you feeling better?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I am." She put her hands out. "I'll take your coat."

He shook his head. "I was hoping to actually take you out with me… to somewhere special."

Kagome gazed into his eyes and gave him a light smile. "I'd love too."

His eyebrows shot up in shock. "Really?"

Kagome grabbed her coat off of the coat rack and quickly put it on. "Let's go."

* * *

Inuyasha was in disbelief. He wasn't expecting her to say yes, but she did. As he drove he took a peek at her. She was quietly staring out of the window, taking in the woodland scenery of the road. He smiled as he caught a glance of her ear.

"You like the earrings?" He asked his eyes still on the road.

Kagome looked over at him smiling. "Yes, I do. They're gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like them." He admitted.

"You know," Kagome started. "Sango told me everything."

He seemed shocked. In a sense, he was hoping that she would blab to Kagome. "Did she…"

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, I know, she can't keep a secret. At least not from me."

"That's what makes her a good friend, isn't it? No secrets between you two." Inuyasha stated as he pulled over on the side of the road.

"You could say that." Kagome answered as she looked around, wondering why he had stopped. "Is something wrong with the car?"

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Nope." He swung open the door and got out. "You stay here."

Before she could protest he shut the door and opened the trunk, swinging a duffle bag onto his shoulder. He opened Kagome's door. "C'mon, let's go." He motioned towards the woods.

Kagome didn't move. She looked around. They were the only car in sight on the woodland side road and Inuyasha was carrying a mysterious duffle bag, wanting her to follow him into the woods.

Kagome glared at him. "Should I be suspicious?"

Inuyasha laughed. "No, not at all…" He extended his hand to help her out of the car.

She reluctantly accepted his hand and followed him into the woods. Kagome looked around as she was guided through the sporadically set trees. As her boots crunched across the snow she could hear the little chipper of two squirrels playing near by.

She giggled. "Those squirrels are having so much fun in the snow. Look at them."

Inuyasha stopped and looked in the direction she was looking. He couldn't believe she was amused by squirrels. "What's so fascinating about these squirrels?"

"This!" Kagome yelled as she scooped up a handful of snow and molded it to his face.

Shock was written all over his face. Then an evil smile slid across his lips. "You'll pay for that!"

Kagome immediately took off further into the woods, giggling all the way. "Not if you can't catch me!"

She turned around to see how far he was behind her but she didn't see him. She spun around, and didn't see him anywhere. Fright started to settle. "Inuyasha?"

She was answered with a barrage of snowball to her back. She turned around to try to protest but one flew and hit her in the mouth.

Kagome started to splutter, spitting out the snow. While Inuyasha fell into hysterics. "You should have seen your face!" he pointed.

Wiping the rest of the snow from her face, she gave a sarcastic laugh. "I bet it was hilarious."

He nodded, his laughter filtering away. "Yeah, actually it was."

"You know…" Kagome folded her arms, taking in the scenery around her. "Inuyasha, it's beautiful out here…" she smiled slyly at him. "But what is your true intention for us coming to this secluded place?"

Inuyasha shrugged and approached Kagome, holding her hips. "You'll see, we're almost there."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Inuyasha!"

He grinned. "What?"

"I can't believe you. I haven't even forgiven you yet and you bring me out her to satisfy your needs?" She giggled. "I'm already pregnant, what more do you want?"

"Keh," Inuyasha smirked. "I didn't bring you out here for that… And I thought you did forgive me."

Kagome shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. Let's go."

Inuyasha took her hand and guided her deeper into the forest, until they came to a clearing that was occupied by a frozen pond.

"Here we are." He announced as he dropped the duffle bag by their feet.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "What are we here for?"

Inuyasha knelt by the bag and zipped it open. He reached in and handed her a pair of ice skates. "Here, put them on."

"I haven't gone ice skating in years…" Kagome admitted as she held the skates up, inspecting them.

Inuyasha sat in the snow, shoving his foot into his skate. "I'll help you."

Kagome sat in the snow next to him, unlacing her boots. "Last time I went ice skating I spent most of my time falling."

He smiled, lacing his last skate. "I won't let you fall, I promise."

Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet and held out his hand to help Kagome up. She wrapped herself around his waist as she wobbled beside him. Every time he would take a step, her feet would get tangled within themselves.

He sighed. "This isn't going to work." He crouched down in front of her, his back exposed to her. "Get on."

Kagome inhaled sharply as a flash of déjà vu hit her. She immediately thought of her silver haired hero with the golden eyes.

He turned his head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"No… déjà vu, I guess…" she answered honestly as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back. He looked nothing like her silver haired hero after all…

Inuyasha glided to the center of the pond and lightly let her slide off. He turned around to face her and laughed as he saw her knees knocking together. She was teetering back and forth and her feet came from under her. She grimaced as she anticipated the fall. Instead she fell into Inuyasha's hands and he quickly yanked her upwards.

"How about you just hold on to me?" He said.

Kagome nodded as she blushed from embarrassment. "I think that's a good idea."

He took her into his arms, softly guiding her across the ice. He would take her by her hands and spin her and sometimes would send her gliding.

Kagome smiled as she swung her head back and looked towards the heavens. It was just starting to snow.

"Inuyasha," she started as he took her hand and placed his other on her hip. "Where did you learn to skate? It's like I'm not skating at all. You're doing it for the both of us."

He put his hands on her hips and slightly lifted her in the air. Kagome's smile brightened when he had put her back on the ice.

"I learned as a kid… this was my secret spot." He stated.

Kagome frowned. "In the middle of no where by yourself?"

He shook his head. "No, my mother would take me here."

Kagome wrapped her hands around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You've never said anything about your family before…"

"I never had anything to say about them." He answered coldly.

"Oh…" Kagome said as she looked away briefly. "Did something happen?" She looked back into his eyes. "I think I should meet your family."

Inuyasha didn't answer. He just pulled her closer. "How about we talk about _our_ family."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"I'm serious Kagome," he smiled. "I want to start over. I want to move forward with you. I just need to know… have you forgiven me?"

Her eyes sparkled with joy. "Yes…"

He gave her a boyish smirk. "Good."

He lightly grabbed her chin and pushed it upward as his lips descended to meet hers. He had been waiting for this moment. The time when she would fully accept him back into her life so that they may have a life together. When their lips connected, he felt nothing but pure joy.

Kagome melted in his arms. She knew they would make the perfect family. She just knew it. He adored her like no other man did, and now that the past was behind them, there were no more secrets. There was nothing to hide from one another. Kagome could see her giving herself completely to him – heart, mind, and soul.

"So Inuyasha, you're the protector."

Inuyasha immediately pulled away from Kagome and stood in front of her. He pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and grasped it tight, ready to attack. "Who are you?!"

Kagome was shocked at his sudden urge to protect her. He became fierce, almost animalistic.

She took a peek around Inuyasha's shoulders and saw a man standing there. He was tall and had messy brown hair and strange markings across his face. He stood in the snow; bare foot and bare chested. When he stood in his fighting stance and taunted Inuyasha with his hand, she could see every muscle move. His smile was evil and his eyes burned with hate.

"My name does not matter." He started, and raised his hand to the air. A double headed axe appeared in his hand and he swung it around as if it were a baton. "All you need to know is that I've come to kill you!"

Inuyasha spoke to Kagome over his shoulder. "You stay here, where I can see you. I'll take care of him."

Inuyasha rushed toward him, readying his knife to slash at him. The man just laughed and jumped out of his way, and in turn swung his axe at Inuyasha which grazed the ends of his hair. Inuyasha grunted at the man as he threw his blade to the other hand and rushed in to slash his arm. Instead the man raised his arm and swatted Inuyasha, sending him flying through the snow.

Kagome cringed as she saw his body go tumbling through the snow. She fell to her knees, wanting to be near him, but there was no way she could cross the ice quickly.

She needed him to be okay. "Inuyasha!" she cried at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha clutched his stomach and clenched his teeth in pain. He could only deal with this for so long… He looked across the ice and saw Kagome on her knees crying. She was crying for him. He couldn't keep his secret from her for much longer.

The man chuckled as he approached Inuyasha. "If you have any hopes of even scratching me, you'll have to reveal your true self."

Kagome sniffled at the man's words. "True self?" she whispered.

The man stood over Inuyasha and picked him up by the neck; he was dangling in the air helplessly.

Inuyasha grasped the man's hands that were clenched around his neck. "What do you want from me?" He sputtered, anger filtering into his eyes.

He smiled as he tightened his grip on his throat. "Transform… I want to make this fight more interesting."

Inuyasha grimaced as the man's fingers tightened again, this time breaking his skin. He had no choice.

Kagome's tears started to roll more freely as she heard Inuyasha gag under the pressure. She kicked off her skates and rose to her feet running to Inuyasha's aide.

"Leave him alone!"

Both of their eyes darted over to the girl on the ice. Fear for her safety overwhelmed Inuyasha.

"Kagome stay back!" He yelled. "I can handle this."

She stopped in her tracks. "I can't watch him hurt you!"

"Trust me!" He countered. "He's nothing."

The man smirked evilly at him. "You like playing the hero, don't you?"

Before Kagome could disobey his words, she gasped in shock as she watched what happened before her eyes. Inuyasha's hair melted from its midnight black to the silver of the stars. He grew two fuzzy ears on top of his head and the pocket knife that once dangled in his hands, turned into a long scabbard.

Kagome was shocked. She didn't know what to say, the words ran away from her mouth. Inuyasha was her silver haired hero with the golden orbs as eyes. He was the one who had protected her. He was the one who had cared for her. He was the one who had kissed her. He was the one that she secretly adored.

Inuyasha unsheathed his oversized sword and slashed at the man's forearm, creating a big gash. He dropped Inuyasha immediately and hopped back. Inuyasha took a couple of bounds backwards himself. Inuyasha put his sword in front, readying to strike.

The man cackled as his wound healed right before his eyes. "It will take more than that half demon."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "I'll show you what a half demon can do!" He yelled as he ran towards the enemy.

The man swung his weapon intricately before it clashed with Inuyasha's sword. The man before him cackled as his fangs grew and his eyes turned red, exposing his demon traits. "You fool, you're not the one I've come to destroy."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear as he saw the demon split into two being before his eyes. One was still challenging him with his weapon and the other had run toward the edge of the lake. He raised his axe and hit the surface of the pond, shattering it.

Fear consumed Kagome's being as she saw the cracks surround her; the ice was diminishing and falling apart. She screamed as the ice beneath her gave way and she fell deep into the frigid water. She kicked and pushed her way to the surface but her muscles were giving up. They were quickly stiffening, and her layers of clothing were weighing her down, making her efforts useless. But she struggled to get to the top, she could see the surface. She could see the sun. She reached upward, but her hand hit ice. She began to panic as she banged on the thick ice. She was running out of breath and her fear only consumed it quicker. Kagome choked, not being able to hold her breath any longer. The icy water filled her lungs and she slowly floated to the bottom.

The second demon laughed evilly as he refroze the surface of the pond. He turned to Inuyasha and his dueling counterpart. "Let's see you save her now!"

The second demon jumped in, swinging at Inuyasha with his cloned weapon. Inuyasha was being attacked from both sides. He was becoming frantic. He jumped back, pure blood lust covering his face as he raised his sword and let out a colossal amount of energy. It traveled toward the evil duo and swallowed them whole, leaving nothing but the memory of pain that crossed their faces.

Inuyasha sped to the ice, falling to his knees as he pierced the thick ice surface. It immediately gave in under the pressure, leaving a gaping hole. He jumped in, swimming toward her suspended body. He took her by the waist and swam with her to the surface. He laid her body out and his heart sank. She was very cold, her lips were blue, and she wasn't breathing.

He leaned over her, pressing his lips to hers, trying to breathe air back into her. He did sporadic compressions on her chest but nothing was happening. His attempts were useless. He took her cold body into his arms and held her tight. Their wet bodies molding together, his silver and her black hair entangling, his cheek to hers. He held her close and wept.

_A/N:_

…………_hmmm…………_


	20. Awakening

_**Deceitful Desires**_

_Chapter 20_

_Awakening_

_By ShimmerSweet_

Kagome found herself in a field. She sat up and watched as the tall grass blew softly in the wind and fireflies floated around her. The sky was dark and she couldn't see beyond her feet.

She stood, squinting into the darkness. "Inuyasha? I can't see you…"

The wind blew softly, her hair lightly fussing around her eyes. She put a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She stopped as she realized something. She was dry. She looked down at her body and patted her clothes. She was completely dry. She knew she was soaked not too long ago…

She looked around frantically. "Inuyasha!"

She ran blindly through the darkness, calling his name but she got no response. She ran until she was fatigued, dropping to her knees.

Kagome clenched her eyes shut as she recalled the events before she woke up here. She probed at her thoughts, until she remembered. Her eyes widened in fear as she remembered choking for air under the thick sheet of ice. She remembered her lungs filling with water…

Kagome looked at her shaking palms. "Am I dead?" her hand glided down to her belly and a tear slid down her cheek. "My baby…"

Grief over took her and she cried as she clenched the grass by her thighs. "Please… I just want my baby to live somehow…"

"Your child will be just fine." An angelic voice spoke.

Kagome snapped her head up and saw a man standing before her. He was tall and was dressed in white robes and had long white hair. He held a tall golden staff next to him, and he illuminated the area around them.

He extended his hand and she apprehensively accepted. He stood before her, looking at her tear streaked face and pleading eyes.

"Your time is not yet finished in your world. You haven't fulfilled your purpose." He said stoically.

"What do you mean?" she sniffled.

He extended his hand, palm upward. A pink orb, the size of a golf ball, floated in his hand. Its pink glow was warm and welcoming.

"You have yet to discover your spiritual power. So I will help you."

The orb slowly left his hand and headed toward her chest. When it touched her, its pink aura spread over her, engulfing her and cradling her in its power and warmth. Kagome relaxed as the feeling consumed her.

She looked into his crystal blue eyes. "Why is it me that needs this power? What do I do with it?"

The man retracted his hand and returned it to his side. "You're the only one who can stop the threat to the world's trinity. You are the fabled one."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know what that means. What do I do?"

He merely smiled at her and laid his fingers on her forehead. "That is for you to figure out. You'll know what to do when the time comes."

Before she could ask any more questions she was propelled from the dark field. She was flung through a void, and she felt her soul slam down to earth and into her body.

* * *

She woke up to the constant and rhythmic beat of the heart monitor by her side. She slightly parted her eyes, watching the green line rise and fall across the screen. 

She felt pressure on her side and slowly slid her eyes in that direction. She looked at her waist and saw Inuyasha lying by her side. He was hugging her waist and resting his head on her stomach.

She lifted her IV laden hand and ran her hand through his now darkened locks. She sighed. He had been her mysterious hero all along. She thought she was slowly falling for her new hero, but in fact she was only falling for Inuyasha. The true Inuyasha… he couldn't have been any more honest than showing her his true form.

She twirled her finger in his hair. "We came back to you." She whispered.

"And he couldn't be happier." Said a gentle female voice.

Kagome looked up to see a beautiful fair skinned woman with long dark hair standing in the door way. She slowly approached Kagome.

"He's been by your side ever since he brought you here." She said as she took a seat at Kagome's side.

Kagome took in her appearance. She was wearing a lab coat and had her hair tied back in a low ponytail. "Are you my doctor?"

She patted Kagome's hand and smiled. "Well, to an extent, yes… I've been the one who's been monitoring you."

Kagome smiled back. "Thank you… Is the baby alright?"

"Your baby is completely fine, and you're perfectly healthy. To be honest, I don't know how you survived so many traumas. How you were able to take so much water into your lungs, suffer severe hypothermia, and be able to walk away from it without a scratch."

Kagome knew how it had happened but didn't quite understand it all. "I don't know…" she falsely confessed, looking down at Inuyasha's sleeping form. "Would you call my family and let them know I'm in the city hospital."

"Sweetie…" the woman started. "You're not in the city hospital."

Kagome looked confused. "Then where am I?"

The woman stood to her feet. "You're at the private medical facilities on the Nakamura estate."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked from the woman standing beside her to Inuyasha lying with her, peacefully sleeping.

"You mean Nakamura as in Inuyasha Nakamura? This is his estate?"

"Well, no, this is his father's and my estate," she smiled as she observed the girl's expression. "But Inuyasha used to live here with us when he was younger."

Kagome stopped stroking his hair and looked at his sleeping figure in amazement. Then she looked at the woman by her side. "You mean… you're his…"

She nodded, "Mother? Yes that's me."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Inuyasha's mother. She looked so young… she had to be in her mid thirties at the most. There was no possible way she was his birth mother.

She leaned over Kagome and nudged Inuyasha in his side. He woke up with his eyebrows furrowed together and let out a big yawn. He looked at his mother then up at Kagome. He sat up in the bed next to Kagome.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She smiled lightly at him. "I'm fine… and the baby is too." She looked at his mother. "Your mother took care of us." She looked down at her belly and patted it lightly.

Inuyasha's mother stepped closer, staring at her son. "So Inuyasha, when do you plan on introducing us? I taught you better than that."

He rubbed the sleep from his eye. "Kagome, this is my mother." He then looked at his mother. "And Mom, this is Kagome."

She leaned over and gave Kagome a hug. "You can just call me Izayoi."

Kagome looked at Izayoi. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm just sorry it's under these conditions."

"Oh dear, don't worry about such things. I'm just glad Inuyasha was able to get you here in time." She directed her attention toward her son. "Maybe, just maybe sometime soon you can introduce Kagome to the rest of the family. I know your father would love to meet her."

"Keh!" He folded his arms across his chest. "She's not going anywhere until she's better."

Izayoi put her hands on her hips. "She's actually in perfect health Inuyasha. She can leave whenever she wants."

Inuyasha glared at his mother.

She in return gave him the eye. She got the hint, he wanted her to leave. "I'll leave you two alone for now." She shot a smile to Kagome. "It was wonderful to finally meet you Kagome." She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Kagome swung her feet over the bed and stretched. "I think I should go stretch my legs or something."

Inuyasha rose from the bed and placed her legs back on the bed and covered her with the blanket. "You're going to rest for now. Get some sleep, your body is tired."

Kagome frowned. "You just heard your mother say I was perfectly fine."

"I know what she said." He looked at her, his eyes softening. "Just rest a little more… the baby needs it... and so do you."

He was just trying to be protective, and she understood. She was in mortal peril and she had survived. He was her protector… he was only looking out for her best interest. That reminded her; she had some questions for him. "Inuyasha, we need to talk."

His dark eyes met hers and he placed a finger to her mouth to quiet her. "I know… there's a lot that happened that needs to be explained. I will, you just rest while I go take care of something."

She nodded, quietly submitting to his order. He tucked the covers around her and kissed her on the forehead. His hands ran down to her belly and rested there. "I'll take care of you both." Without another word he left.

Kagome watched him leave and smiled. She brought her hand to rest on her belly, where Inuyasha had previously had his own hand. They could be a family…

* * *

Inuyasha left the medical facilities and headed toward the living quarters on the main estate. He entered the building, rudely pushing past butlers who happened to be in his way. He sniffed the air, following the trail. Eventually he came before a set of double doors – the study. They were there. He didn't knock; he just flung open the doors. 

There was a great demon sitting behind an intricately carved desk. He had long silver hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. He had golden eyes and a jagged blue line on each cheek.

The woman standing next to him, pulled her ponytail to the side of her neck, and turned her attention to her son. "Aren't you going to greet your father?"

There was no exchange of words as the two men stared at one another. Inuyasha's father just motioned for his son to take a seat. Inuyasha complied and sat in the seat in front of his desk.

"What do you know…? Father." Inuyasha asked as he continued to glare.

The great demon leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "You harbor so much strife for no apparent reason. How about you loosen up a bit?"

Izayoi agreed. "Yes, how about we do this over tea?"

"No!" Inuyasha yelled as he slammed his fist on the desk, causing it to creak in pain. "We will talk now about what you know, and I want to know everything. Someone is after Kagome and nearly killed her today! I need to know everything. I have to be able to protect her and our child!"

The great demon merely nodded, all seriousness coming in to play. "I know you've heard of the emergence of the fabled one… the fabled priestess."

Inuyasha slowly nodded, looking skeptical. "Yeah, so?"

"She is the fabled one." He stated.

Doubt covered Inuyasha's face. "How can that be? How could you be so sure? You haven't even met her."

"And whose fault is that?" He countered.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue but Izayoi interrupted. "Let's not do that now…" she looked at her son. "Inuyasha, it is her. I have no spiritual power but could sense how strong her power was. Could you not?"

Inuyasha looked away. "No…"

"Well, you haven't noticed on a conscious level, but perhaps on a subconscious level… because you've been there to defend her from every evil that has attacked her." She stated.

"But, I was only there to watch over her." He defended.

She shook her head. "Think about it. You had started protecting her around the time, most likely before, the rumors of her emergence spread. I know Kaede told you… She wouldn't keep that from you."

Inuyasha sat in the chair quietly, contemplating the events.

"Ask her, you were probably there to save her the first time she was ever attacked. If you weren't then she would have probably died. Your meeting is no coincidence. It was meant to be. You're the fabled protector."

"Why would I be the last to know who I am?" he asked.

"You weren't," Inuyasha's father began. "You were the first to know when you claimed her. Your youkai was slowly awakening and preparing for the defense as both mate and protector."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in question. "You mean that the fabled one's protector was another way of saying her mate?"

Izayoi nodded. "Apparently so… there are things that we still don't know, but we're positive you two are the ones that legend speaks of."

"That means you know what you must do." His father added.

Inuyasha nodded. "Do you know who's behind all of the trouble?"

"We have an idea." His father replied.

* * *

Kagome couldn't sleep after Inuyasha had left. She just sat there and twiddled her thumbs. There was absolutely nothing to do. She looked around the hospital room. 

'_Why would Inuyasha not tell me he lived here?'_

She slipped out of bed and crossed to the window. It was a winter wonderland. The trees were covered in snow and all that was left of the flowers were their plots. There were various garden statues and water fountains scattered about the estate that was in view.

She stood by the window, contemplating on how she would start the conversation with Inuyasha. She nibbled on her fingernail in nervousness. She had to think. She had to clear her head. She looked around the room to find something to wear outside.

There was a large black coat in the corner. She figured it was Inuyasha's so she slipped it on and left the room. She headed toward the exit to get some fresh air and enjoy the scenery.

_A/N:_

_I really enjoy writing this, and I like it more and more as the plot thickens… I just hope you like it as much as I enjoy writing it. _


	21. Understanding

_**Deceitful Desires**_

_Chapter 21_

_Understanding_

_By ShimmerSweet_

_Warning: A little bit of descriptive human contact_

Kagome followed a path through the winter gardens that was lightly dusted with snow. She adored the garden in its winter beauty. Everything was powdered white and looked so soft. She dusted off a bench and sat. She shivered slightly when her flesh touched the cold concrete surface.

She held onto the edge of the bench as she swung her feet back and forth. The motion seemed to kick start her thoughts.

'_So… Inuyasha is a hanyou. Half human and half dog youkai. He has beautiful golden eyes and long silver hair… like the snow.'_

She smiled as she thought of his eyes.

'_Will the baby have his eyes or hair color?' _She giggled. _'Or his furry little ears.'_

The exposure of his true self had changed her total image of their child. She was expecting a dark eyed, dark haired, gorgeous child. Now the image had changed to a fair child with silver hair and golden eyes that would be nothing less than breath taking. If anything, she adored and loved her unborn child even more.

Her hand lightly glided to her belly. "I can't wait until you get here."

"Me too."

Kagome swirled around and saw Inuyasha standing behind her.

He took a seat next to her on the bench. "Why aren't you in the room sleeping? You both need rest."

"I wasn't tired." Kagome shrugged. "I needed to get some air. I needed to think…"

"About what?" he asked.

She looked him right in the eyes. "Everything."

He nodded. "Yeah, we do have a lot to talk about."

"Where do you want to start?" Kagome asked.

"Doesn't matter… there's just so much…" he responded.

"Well," Kagome started. "What about us?"

"What about us?" he asked. "I thought you forgave me at the lake."

She nodded. "I did. That doesn't mean that we don't have anything to talk about."

"I want to be with you Kagome." He admitted. "I… love you."

Kagome smiled softly. "I love you too. I really do. But I just need to know how things played out that ended in the plan of you using me."

Inuyasha gulped. "It was selfish. Miroku messed up any chance we had with you and he thought I should date you since you didn't know of me." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "But that night I took you dancing… that's when I first realized I really cared for you."

"Then why did you continue to toy with my emotions?" she asked, staring off into the distance.

"I told Miroku and Kouga that I was still trying to get our chance. I would put on an act in front of them." He shook his head. "But I didn't mean it. I knew I couldn't hurt you even though I tried to convince myself of it. You meant too much to me."

"Thanksgiving night, at my house," she began. "Was that part of it or did you really have mutual feelings."

He lightly took her chin and turned her face toward his. "I truly did care for you then. Now that I think of it, I loved you then."

Kagome nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I believe you."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

She turned on the bench to face him, looking directly into his eyes. "Inuyasha, what's going on? Who is the real you? The dark haired man I see now or the golden eyed hanyou that saves me at night?" She cupped his cheek in her hand. "I adore you both, just show me the real you."

"They're both me…" he stated, putting his hand on top of hers. "I just choose to blend into society with the one you see before you."

"Both? How can you be both?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I have a human side and a hanyou side."

Kagome thought on his words. "How can you choose which one you want?"

"I really can't… by default I always look like a hanyou, but do to modern discoveries I learned to take on my human guise by will." He stated.

"Oh," Kagome concluded, while fiddling with the zipper on her coat. "I still don't understand something."

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Since you can look like a human, can you look like your demon side too?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a while, concern flashing across his face.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome pressed.

He looked at her, his eyes not departing from hers. "I can… but I don't because I can't control my actions. I become something else…"

Kagome knew that it was hard for him to tell her that. She didn't want to seem as if she didn't appreciate him opening up to her.

Kagome slid closer to him, turning her head so that their noses were almost touching. "I love you Inuyasha. Every form of you. I just want you to be in your true skin around me. I don't want you to think you have to hide behind a guise you think I will like best, or what you think you'll be able to fit in better with. I want the original you. The one who protected and loved me truly."

Inuyasha didn't say a word. He just stared into her eyes as his black hair melted away and his dark eyes faded. His eyes were now gold and his hair was silver with two dog ears that sat on the top of his head.

Kagome smiled. This was her hero. The one who originally loved her, who originally protected her, who originally wanted her. This was the real Inuyasha that was hidden from the world. Her heart melted as she realized how glad she was that he was able to let down his protective barriers around her. He was able to let her see him, the real him.

She slowly leaned in and pressed her lips to his. She lightly wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands slowly creeping up to the two furry peaks atop his head. She took them in her hand, slowly massaging them between her fingertips.

He gladly accepted the feeling and deepened it by pulling her closer and enveloping her lips with his. His clawed fingers roamed from her shoulders down to the curves of her hips and around to the dip in her back right before her bottom.

Kagome smiled against his lips as his fangs tickled her lips and his hands danced across her back, eventually leading to him grabbing her butt to pull her closer. She gently complied as she lifted up and straddled his waist, not breaking the kiss in her movements. She smiled in contentment as he groaned against her lips, excitedly gliding his hands up and down her frame. She leaned more into him as she poured all of her love into the kiss.

He groaned in pleasure as he felt the heat rising in her. Her cheeks were flushed and her body was melting against his. He could tell she wanted more. Her actions were becoming more erratic and needy. Her hands were clutching on to him as she kept pulling her body up against his, as she tightened her thighs around his waist. His eyes opened in shock when he felt her hands roam to the collar of his coat, slowly unzipping it. She pulled her lips away from his and stared at him as she bit her lip in pleasure. Her eyes were burning with pulsating passion for him. He was dumbfounded. When had she turned into such a fiery sex kitten? He didn't know, but who was he to protest? He just nodded to her, and she unzipped the coat completely and pushed it off his shoulders. She immediately went to work on his shirt. She had completely pulled it off and tossed it to the side. Pleased with his shirtless body, she went back in to continue the kiss as her hands roamed his skin. The skin she had not touched for almost a month. Her hand felt the sculpted muscles in his back and she couldn't help but tighten her thighs around him again. She needed more of his bare flesh.

"Am I interrupting?"

Kagome's face flashed red in embarrassment as she looked up to see Inuyasha's mother standing at one of the garden entries. She immediately hopped off of Inuyasha and stood, looking at her feet because she was too embarrassed to look at her.

Inuyasha looked back at his mother and rolled his eyes. _'Of course she would come now…'_ He stood too, collecting his shirt and coat, sliding them back on.

He put his arm around Kagome and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, there's no need to be embarrassed."

She looked up at him forcing a quick smile. "But she's your mother…"

Izayoi merely smiled and walked closer to the young couple. She sighed, _'young love is so wonderful.'_

She looked at Kagome, still smiling. "It's okay dear, I know it had happened before, hence the creation of my grandchild." Kagome looked at her but her face was the shade of a ripe tomato. Izayoi laughed. "Kagome, don't be embarrassed it's natural. I only came out here to find you because you weren't in your room when I went to go check on you." She glanced between Kagome and her son. "But I see that you're perfectly fine. So I'll leave you two to yourselves."

"Oh, I think we're finished." Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha looked at her questioningly. "We are?"

Kagome elbowed him. "Yes."

Izayoi smiled at the young couple. "Well then, I hope you will join us for dinner?"

"No, I don't think so." Inuyasha said quickly.

Kagome glared at him then looked toward Izayoi. "Of course we will."

Izayoi clapped her hands together in excitement. "I'll see you in the dining room in thirty minutes then." Then she abruptly left the garden in the direction she had come.

Kagome let go a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that embarrassing moment is over."

Inuyasha pulled her closer as they began to head indoors. "It's about time I bring you inside. It's too cold out here for you." He smirked to himself. "Then again, you're probably burning up now." He looked at her blushing face. "What came over you Kagome?"

"I don't know… I'm sorry." She whispered.

He grunted. "For what? If anything I can't wait to continue!" He ended his statement with a playful slap to her backside.

Kagome blushed even deeper as she looked up into his golden eyes. "We'll see what happens."

* * *

Inuyasha followed Kagome back toward her medical room. She insisted on getting her purse so that she could freshen up. When she entered she gasped and headed to the bed. She held up a little black dress and pressed it against her body, swaying back and forth.

"It's beautiful. I wonder who put it here."

Inuyasha walked up beside her and saw another outfit laid across the bed. It was one for him. It was a red dress shirt and black dress slacks.

He picked up the shirt and analyzed it. "This is my mother's doing."

Kagome picked up the strappy black heels that lay next to the dress. "How did she know my size?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "She must have looked at your size while we were sleeping. She's sneaky like that."

Kagome smirked at him. "Then she was planning a fancy dinner since we got here."

He nodded. "Yup, she likes gatherings like that."

Kagome placed the shoes and dress back on the bed. "How was she able to find something so gorgeous in my size so quickly?"

He shrugged again. "When you have money anything is possible."

Kagome giggled. "I guess so."

Kagome went into the bathroom to change while Inuyasha stayed in the main room and slipped into his clothing and shoes.

Kagome put on the dress and was in awe in how simple yet elegant it looked. It had long sleeves but exposed her shoulders. It clung to her figure, but bounced playfully around her knees. The strappy black heels accentuated her calves and complimented the dress.

Kagome fussed with her hair but decided to just brush it since she didn't have anything to pin it up. Kagome rummaged through her purse for her makeup. She came across lip gloss, lip gloss, and more lip gloss. She shrugged as she took out a pink shimmer one; lip gloss seemed to be her only makeup essential. She looked in the mirror and put a lock of hair behind her ear. It exposed the beautiful earring Inuyasha had given her. She smiled at her image in the mirror. It would just have to do.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw Inuyasha standing against the wall, waiting for her. His red shirt clashed brilliantly with his silver locks. His black slacks clung in the right places and left just enough to the imagination. She smiled at him when she realized he was analyzing her as well.

"You look beautiful." He said, his eyes still roaming.

"You too," she giggled, as she caught him licking his lips.

He offered his arm to her. "Let's go eat."

She nodded and accepted his arm as he led her to the dining room.

When they arrived, they were the only ones in the room. Inuyasha seated Kagome then sat next to her. She looked at the table. It was set with such fragile and elegant china. The entire dining room was graced in red and green, presumably for the upcoming Christmas holiday. Kagome noticed the table was set for six.

"Who else is coming besides your mother?" Kagome asked, pointing at dinner places.

"My father." Inuyasha stated as he slumped in the chair.

"Who else?" She asked, indicating the two extra spots.

Inuyasha grunted. "Probably my bastard brother… if he brings a guest… my mother is still hoping that one day he will."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You never told me you had a brother? Is he older or younger? What's his name?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "He's my older half brother… the bastard Sesshoumaru." He spat.

Kagome took his hand in hers. He brought his eyes to her. "Why don't you like discussing your family with me?"

"I'd like to know myself." Izayoi said as she entered the dining room, followed by a towering man who had golden eyes and long silver hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. He had a blue line across each cheek. Kagome could definitely tell where Inuyasha got most of his features from.

Izayoi stepped forward, placing a hand on her husband's arm. "This is my husband, Inu-no-taisho."

He left his wife's side and went to stand before Kagome. She stood before him while Inuyasha just watched.

"You may call me Touga." He said and gave her a gentle smile as he extended his hand.

Kagome smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

He nodded and left her side to seat his wife and took his seat at the head of the table.

Izayoi looked back and forth between her husband and son. "Inuyasha? Aren't you going to greet your father?"

He shrugged. "Why? I already saw him once today."

Touga looked at Izayoi then to Inuyasha. "If he couldn't introduce me to his mate why would he greet me?"

Inuyasha growled at the comment.

'_Mate?'_ Kagome thought. _'I'm his… mate?'_

The servers quietly entered, pouring everyone wine and sparkling cider for Kagome. She figured it was probably Izayoi who took the early precaution. Plates overflowing with food were placed in front of each of them.

Kagome saw the disappointment flash across Izayoi's face toward her son's reaction and Touga brought his stare from his son to Kagome. His gaze dropped to her hand.

"May I see your hand?" Touga asked, indicating the hand that adorned the silver ring she had received not too long ago.

Kagome nodded and gave him her hand. He inspected it closely. "It states your surname. Who gave this to you?"

Inuyasha peeked over at her hand and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't give it to you. Who did?"

Izayoi caught a glance of it too. "It is a pretty ring."

Kagome felt a little nervous with everyone staring at her ring as Touga held her hand. "A woman that appeared at my family shrine." Kagome stated as she slowly took her hand back.

Touga frowned. "Can you hand me the ring?"

"Sure," Kagome said as she went to pull it off her finger. Dread struck her as it didn't budge, no matter how much she pulled or yanked on it. She worriedly looked over at Inuyasha. "I can't take it off." She said as she gave her hand to him so that he could try.

Inuyasha pulled at the ring too but couldn't get it to budge. "What the hell?"

"This is what I feared." Touga said.

Everyone's eyes snapped onto him, hanging on to his every word.

"What is it?!" Inuyasha spat.

Worry set in. "Should I be scared?" Kagome asked.

"Give me your hand." Touga stated as he outstretched his hand to receive hers. She willingly placed her hand in his. He took her hand and grasped the ring tightly. In protest the ring shone a bright red aura in protest. Electric shocks burst from the ring as he pressed harder on the ring. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and her body shook in fear. She had never encountered anything like what was unfolding before her eyes. Touga's glare narrowed as he pressed even harder and the ring protested more, becoming more violent in its defiance. With a quick yank he removed it from her finger and held it in his fist, quickly squeezing it and letting the dust remains of the ring fall to the ground beside him.

Everyone was staring at him open mouthed and stunned. What had just happened?

Touga dusted his hands and looked at Kagome. "That was a tracking device. That's how the demon that attacked you at the lake found you."

Kagome's eyes dropped from his gaze to her lap, her eyebrows furrowed together. "This is more serious than I thought…"

Inuyasha took her hand and squeezed it gently, providing some sort of comfort. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

She looked at him and smiled softly. "I know…"

Izayoi and Touga exchanged glances of worry, their eyes communicating to each other.

Touga found his son and Kagome turning their attention to him. "Eat. Then we'll all talk in private."

Kagome nodded and proceeded to eat her food along with Izayoi. But Inuyasha had not broken his gaze with Touga.

He could tell his son was becoming more worried with each passing moment. And he had every right to.


End file.
